


Alright

by abejitaxwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amigos, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Primeras citas, Translation, adolescentes, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abejitaxwinchester/pseuds/abejitaxwinchester
Summary: Dean es un buen niño que vive en una buena ciudad rodeado de buenos amigos y buena familia. Castiel es el chico nuevo en la ciudad y nunca ha tenido un amigo de verdad.Dean viene y comienza a cambiar las cosas para él.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589315) by [turningthepages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningthepages/pseuds/turningthepages). 



> Hola a todos!! Les traigo esta hermosa historia.
> 
> Esta historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la maravillosa **turningthepages** , quien me dio autorización para traducirla.
> 
> Espero les guste y sigan la historia ;).

El único ojo negro que Sam había conseguido fue suficiente para que Dean insistiera en llevar a casa al niño a diario. Después de que los culpables del ataque de Sam volvieron a la escuela cojeando y magullados al día siguiente, todos en la ciudad sabían que era mejor no atacar a Sam Winchester. De alguna manera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dean se había hecho a sí mismo una reputación en la ciudad como una especie de rudo, y nadie había pensado en meterse con Dean o en ninguno de los que le importaban después de eso.

A pesar de haber conocido a Dean casi toda su vida, la gente terminó alejándose de él escuela. Los rumores tenían una forma de hacer que la gente pensara que de alguna manera Dean podía accionar un interruptor y volverse loco solo por obtener una mirada incorrecta en los pasillos. Sin embargo, era sobre todo divertido, ya que Dean nunca había estado en una pelea hasta entonces. Demonios, nunca se metió en una después.

No. Dean Winchester era en realidad un buen niño. Al menos eso es lo que le dijo la señora Mosley cada vez que la ayudaba a descargar sus comestibles los domingos por la mañana. La gente que realmente lo conocía probablemente estaría de acuerdo con eso también. Obtuvo buenas calificaciones (en su mayoría... la biología simplemente no estaba haciendo clic en él), tenía un apretado grupo de amigos que había conocido la mayor parte de su vida, le daba un beso de despedida a su mamá todos los días, y él hizo su propia misión personal el asegurarse de que su familia siempre estuviera bien.

Mira, cuando Dean tenía diez años, su papá murió en el trabajo. Fue un incendio en la casa. John estaba en la guardería de una familia y le daba a su bebé a través de la ventana del segundo piso cuando el lugar se estaba derrumbando detrás de él. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, el muro de carga debajo de la habitación finalmente se rindió. Dicen que no sufrió mucho. Dean espera que eso sea cierto. Supone que nunca lo sabrá.

El niño que John salvó, Adam, les enviaba una postal cada año en su cumpleaños. Él tiene siete años ahora. Dice que quiere ser bombero y salvar a personas como la persona que lo salvó. Mary sonríe cuando reciben esas tarjetas; Dean simplemente extraña a su papá.

Ha estado tratando de llenar el papel de John desde entonces. Su madre dice que no necesita hacerlo, que debería ser solo un niño, pero ella trabaja en los turnos nocturnos en el hospital y alguien tiene que asegurarse de que Sam se levante para ir a la escuela, almuerce y haga su tarea cuando llegue a casa. Y a pesar de que Sam insiste en que no necesita un "guardaespaldas", Dean todavía lo lleva a casa desde la escuela para asegurarse de que nadie intente meterse con su hermano de nuevo.

Así que ahí es donde estaba Dean, esperando en un banco frente a la escuela mirando hacia abajo en su reloj mientras esperaba que Sam saliera de sus cosas nerd como el club de debate y oratoria.

Levantó la vista cuando vio salir a alguien de la escuela y lo reconoció de inmediato como el niño nuevo. El chico nuevo había aparecido hace una semana con pantalones de vestir y una camisa que le decía a Dean que tenía que ser de algún lugar lejos de la ciudad; honestamente, parecía más adecuado para una transacción comercial que la escuela secundaria. Dean se preguntó si tal vez fue a una escuela privada antes de ser transferido a esta. Tampoco le sorprendería, ya que el chico parecía tan inteligente. Estaba en algunas de las clases de Dean y siempre sabía las respuestas cuando los maestros le preguntaban. 

Dean quería ir a saludar al chico, sintiéndose mal por no haber hecho una presentación formal desde que comenzó a ir a la escuela allí, que era algo que Dean intentaba hacer con la mayoría de los niños nuevos. Sin embargo, decidió no presentarse cuando vio lo absorto que estaba el otro niño en el libro que estaba leyendo. Si el tipo se parecía a Sam, Dean sabía que sería una molestia interrumpir a alguien que se veía tan concentrado. El tipo ni siquiera notó que Dean estaba sentado a dos pies de distancia de él mientras caminaba.

Dean quería hacerle una broma a Sammy más tarde sobre cómo había visto a otro nerd como él. Porque demonios su hermano era un nerd y Dean, como un buen hermano mayor, nunca dejaría que el niño lo olvidara. Dean se rio un poco al recordar una vez que Sammy había estado tan absorto en un libro que se había chocado con un poste de luz... primero la cara, la nariz sangrienta y todo. Dean no dejó de reír incluso cuando ayudó a Sam a levantarse del piso, ayudó a limpiar su sangre y puso una bolsa de hielo en el moretón que comenzó a subir a la superficie. En serio, se preguntaba cómo los percances como esos no ocurrían más a menudo a las personas que leían y caminaban. Parecía un peligro.

Un fuerte golpe sacó su atención del recuerdo.

Bueno, el destino era divertido.

Allí, en el suelo, estaba el niño nuevo, intentando levantarse después de aparentemente tropezar con el gran bache en la carretera. Sin dudar, Dean saltó del banco y corrió hacia el tipo, ofreciéndole una mano.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" Dean preguntó con un toque de preocupación en su voz. 

El niño nuevo pareció no notar la mano ofrecida por Dean y se levantó del suelo, sin hacer contacto visual con Dean. Miró al suelo como si fuera la perdición de su existencia antes de hablar. "Me duele el tobillo, pero estoy bien". 

Por la rápida evaluación visual de Dean, el tobillo del hombre no parecía estar roto o torcido, probablemente solo torcido. Los pantalones del chico ahora tenían un agujero en la rodilla, pero aparte de eso, el otro chico se veía bien.

"Aquí, vamos a llevarte al banco", dijo Dean, señalando hacia el asiento que había dejado desocupado. 

El niño nuevo levantó la vista, probablemente se ruborizó por la vergüenza, e hizo un breve contacto visual con Dean antes de que sus ojos parpadearan y murmuró un pequeño "Gracias".

Dean se sintió mal por el chico. Él había tenido su justa parte de situaciones embarazosas a lo largo de los años (¿quién no?), Como la vez que intentó impresionar a Jo en el lago y aterrizó completamente sobre su trasero en el muelle, resbalándose en un charco de agua, cuando intentó hacer un cañonazo. Apenas podía caminar durante una semana, ya que su coxis había estado tan adolorido. Y Jo, se aseguró, de nunca dejar que lo olvidará.

No sabía si debería tratar de decir algo para consolar al niño nuevo, considerando que eran completos desconocidos, por lo que Dean simplemente respondió con un rápido "No hay problema", antes de ayudar a apoyar al tipo en el banco. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el tipo estaba cómodo y descansando su tobillo, Dean rápidamente corrió a la calle para buscar el libro que de alguna manera había aterrizado a unos pocos metros de distancia de donde estaba el niño. Cuando Dean se lo entregó, el otro chico levantó la vista con una sonrisa agradecida y unos amables ojos azules; los ojos más azules que Dean había visto en su vida. 

Dean le sonrió. "Parece que tuviste una caída bastante brusca", añadió con un aire de amistad.

"Sí. Claramente no estaba prestando mucha atención al lugar por el que caminaba", admitió el hombre tímidamente.

Dean se dejó caer en el banco al lado del niño nuevo y se rio un poco. "Podría decirlo. Ese libro debe haber sido bastante bueno para no ver el enorme agujero en el suelo. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabías que estaba sentado en este banco cuando pasaste por allí”. 

El otro hombre parecía casi avergonzado mientras murmuraba, "Lo siento. No lo hice."

"No lo lamentes, solo te estoy molestando", respondió Dean con una amplia sonrisa. No quería que el niño nuevo pensara que Dean se sentía insultado porque no se había fijado en él. Pero el niño nuevo no devolvió la sonrisa, en su lugar levantó la vista y entrecerró los ojos, una profunda inclinación de cabeza acompañaba a la acción, como si estuviera tratando de determinar si las palabras de Dean eran una burla. 

Dean no sabía por qué la mirada lo dejó confundido. ¿El otro niño pensó que era raro? Parecía casi desconfiado de Dean y eso no era algo a lo que Dean estuviera acostumbrado. Sí, algunos niños de la escuela todavía creían los rumores de que él era una especie de matón callejero que se metía en un montón de peleas, pero la mayoría de la gente lo conocía como el tranquilo cachorro que era. De repente, se sintió analizado bajo la mirada del otro hombre, y realmente no sabía a dónde ir con la conversación desde allí. Volvió al tema en cuestión.

"¿Cómo se siente tu tobillo?"

"Está dolorido, pero probablemente podría llegar a casa". La voz del niño sonaba insegura cuando giró su tobillo en un círculo y solo mostró un leve chasquido de incomodidad por la acción.

"¿Qué tan lejos vives?"

"Casi diez minutos desde aquí".

"¿Quieres un viaje de vuelta a casa?" Dean había caminado hacia la escuela, ya que solo vivían a cinco minutos de distancia, pero pensó que si el tipo estaba sufriendo demasiado podía correr a casa, tomar el auto y llevarlo a casa.

Había una mirada peculiar en la cara del chico que Dean no podía decidir si era desconfianza o solo vacilación. De repente comenzó a preocuparse sobre si este chico nuevo había escuchado los rumores sobre él y ya le tenía miedo.

"Oh… estoy bien", dijo eventualmente el chico. "Gracias por ofrecer".

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, por supuesto."

Dean frunció el ceño un poco, pero pensó que no era su lugar insistir en asegurarse de que el nuevo niño llegara a casa, incluso si iba en contra de cada instinto en él dejar ir a alguien sin ayudarlo. ”Bien, sólo ve despacio con eso".

"Lo haré", declaró el chico mientras se levantaba. No se despidió, solo se volvió y comenzó a alejarse hacia su casa, aunque con una leve cojera.  
"Oye..." lo llamó Dean, dándose cuenta de que casi había olvidado sus modales.

El niño nuevo se dio la vuelta. "¿Sí?" 

"No atrapé tu nombre".

"Oh, sí, Castiel Seraph."

Dean trató de ofrecer su mejor sonrisa, esperando que si el chico escuchaba los estúpidos rumores que circulaban alrededor de la escuela, tal vez esta primera impresión sería suficiente para hacer que los ignorara. "Bueno, Castiel Seraph, soy Dean Winchester".

El chico asintió en respuesta. "Lo sé."

"¿Tú lo sabes?"

"Otros en esta escuela hablan cariñosamente de ti, Dean". Lo dijo de manera tan natural que Dean no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo tonto o sarcástico en respuesta, Castiel concluyó la conversación.

"Fue un placer conocerte Dean".

Castiel ya se había dado vuelta cuando Dean pudo responder con su "Sí, también a ti".

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, Sam salió de la escuela hablando un kilómetro por minuto sobre la próxima competencia de discursos y debates en la que iban a participar y todas sus ideas sobre lo que quería hacer para la competencia. El niño estaba tan emocionado que Dean tuvo que recordarle que mantuviera la voz baja cuando entraban a su casa, ya que su madre solo tenía unas horas más para dormir antes de que tuviera que levantarse y prepararse para su turno.

En casa, Dean y Sam cayeron en una rutina. Sammy comenzó a prepararle un "almuerzo" a su madre con todo lo que pudiera encontrar en la nevera, mientras que Dean comenzó a preparar la cena para todos ellos. Una vez que Sam hizo su almuerzo, comenzó a hacer sus pocas tareas antes de ir a la habitación de su madre y despertarla para el comienzo de su día. Por lo general, en ese momento Dean tendría la cena lista o casi lista.

"Huele bien, cariño", anunció mientras se abría camino con los ojos adormilados hacia la cocina.

"Dices eso todos los días, mamá".

"No puedo evitar que seas un chef".

Dean trató de apartar los elogios, pero sabía que sus mejillas traidoras aún estaban enrojecidas de vergüenza. "Mamá, sólo son espaguetis".

"Todavía huele a cielo", insistió mientras tomaba los tazones del armario para los tres.

La hora de la cena siempre era la hora favorita de Dean del día, aunque probablemente nunca lo admitiría ante nadie. Le encantaba poder sentarse con su familia y pasar tiempo juntos, como una unidad. Nunca lo admitiría ante su madre, por temor a hacerla sentir culpable, pero odiaba que ella siempre trabajara las noches. Apestaba verla unas pocas horas del día y estar en horarios completamente opuestos a ella. Sabía que ella realmente no tenía otra opción, y eso lo hacía sentir mal por sentirse molesto, pero él amaba a su madre y deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Aunque al menos él tenía cenas.

Ni él ni Sam se contuvieron de contarle sus días, sabiendo que era la única vez que Mary parecía tener la oportunidad de saber realmente sobre sus vidas. Esa noche no fue una excepción a sus explicaciones detalladas de sus días, a pesar de que Sam monopolizó la mayor parte del tiempo divagando sobre la próxima competencia.

Pero como todas las noches, la cena debía terminar y su madre tenía que ir a prepararse para el trabajo, dejando que Sam y Dean trabajaran en su tarea, en la mesa de la cocina. Cuando estuvo lista para irse, se encontraron con ella junto a la puerta principal, como siempre lo hacían.

"¿Terminaron su tarea?" Les preguntó a los dos mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

"La mayor parte."

"Bueno. Quiero que se haga antes de que vean televisión.”

"Lo sabemos", dijeron los chicos en coordinación.

Ella les sonrió brillantemente, antes de tomar su bolso y volverse hacia ellos con una cara seria. "Puertas cerradas…"

"Alarma encendida. No hay excepciones.” Sam continuó por ella antes de que Dean interrumpiera.

"Si algo sucede llamamos de inmediato. Si no podemos comunicarnos contigo, llamamos al tío Bobby. No se permite a nadie después de las diez. Lo sabemos de memoria mamá”.

"Lo sé. Pero me tranquiliza oírlos decirlo cada noche. "Dean podía ver la sonrisa triste en sus ojos y sabía en el fondo lo mucho que odiaba no siempre estar cerca.

"Te amo", exclamó, moviéndose para un abrazo.

"También te amo. No te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde.”  
"Sin promesas."

"Es una noche de escuela. Puedes quedarte despierto durante el fin de semana”.

Dean rodó sus ojos juguetonamente. "Bien."

"Te quiero, babycakes", dijo Mary mientras presionaba un beso en la larga melena de Sammy.

"También te amo."

Una vez que Mary se fue, la puerta se cerró con llave y se activó la alarma, Sam y Dean se dedicaron a terminar sus tareas y ver la televisión. Luego, cuando se acercaba la hora de acostarse, como siempre, Dean preparaba almuerzos con su hermano para el día siguiente antes de que se prepararan para ir a la cama.  
Para cuando la cabeza de Dean golpeó su almohada, ya se había olvidado de su encuentro con el niño nuevo ese mismo día.

________________________________________

Dean cerró su casillero y se giró para salir de la escuela. Finalmente era viernes y él y Charlie tenían una cita para jugar videojuegos. Todavía necesitaba llegar a casa y hacer la cena antes de que ella viniera, y también tenía que asegurarse de que Sammy llegara a la casa de su amigo Brady para pasar la noche, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera emocionado por la noche de juegos. Dean tenía algo de prisa por todo lo que tenía que hacer y estaba casi fuera de la escuela cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe detrás de él. Casi no se dio la vuelta para mirar, necesitaba llegar a casa, pero el instinto lo hizo hacerlo de todas formas y, a decir verdad, casi sentía que estaba experimentando un déjà vu en el momento en que lo hizo.

Intentando levantarse del suelo con el libro esparcido sobre la baldosa mojada, no era otro que Castiel.

Sin pensarlo realmente, Dean se acercó al otro niño para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Tenemos que dejar de reunirnos así". Bromeó mientras tiraba de Castiel por el codo.

Castiel no lo miró a los ojos y habló principalmente al suelo. "Me disculpo. Esto está empezando a ser vergonzoso ", dijo con nerviosismo.

"¿No viste la señal de piso mojado? Los conserjes acaban de limpiar. ”Dean indicó, señalando el brillante letrero amarillo que estaba posado en el suelo.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. "No lo hice. Estaba... estaba atrapado leyendo, otra vez”.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que leer puede ser peligroso".

"Tal vez no debería leer y caminar más".

Dean se rio un poco. "Podría ser más seguro para ti". Estuvo de acuerdo.

Castiel se agachó y recogió su libro antes de finalmente mirar a Dean con timidez. "Gracias por ser amable al respecto".

Dean frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me ha pasado un par de veces antes. Por lo general, las personas consideran que es un buen momento para burlarse de mí y de mi 'nerdiness' ”. El otro chico lo dijo con frases aéreas y encogiéndose de hombros, los movimientos parecían casi forzados.

"No puedo decir que no sea bastante nerd, pero mi hermano ha tenido su cuota de accidentes mientras lee, así que entiendo que realmente te metes en un libro". Dean le sonrió al otro hombre.

"Sí. Eso es verdad."

Fue entonces cuando Dean se dio cuenta de que los dos habían salido y se dirigían a su casa. Pensó que ya que iban en la misma dirección que él podría conocer al tipo que ya había levantado del suelo dos veces.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia?" Preguntó, a falta de una mejor pregunta.

Castiel giró la portada del libro en su mano hacia Dean. "Acabo de empezar el Hobbit. Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de eso”.

"Amigo, eso no es..." Dean se cortó con una risita, pero cuando miró a Cas, el otro hombre aparentemente no entendió lo que era tan gracioso. "Quise decir 'cuál es tu historia' como si quisiera saber más sobre ti. Háblame de ti, ¿de dónde vienes?”

"Oh. Claro. Gracias por aclararlo.” Castiel aún parecía confundido, pero de todos modos respondió a la pregunta de Dean. “Me mudé a Lawrence para venir a quedarme con mi padre. Antes de la mudanza vivía con mi madre en Nueva York”.

Eso animó a Dean un poco. Sabía que el tipo parecía muy alejado de esta ciudad. "¿Como la ciudad?"

"Sí, Manhattan".

"Maldita sea, estás muy lejos de casa".

Castiel negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no. Mi casa está ahora a diez minutos caminando”.

"No, me refiero a tu hogar en Nueva York".

"Pero ese ya no es mi hogar." La cara de Castiel era ilegible mientras hablaba. "Mi madre lo hizo explícito".

"Whoa ¿Qué?” Dean se detuvo en seco. Es cierto que se sintió un poco extraño que Castiel compartiera algo como esto con tan poco tiempo de conocerse, pero eso no impidió que Dean quisiera saber lo que el otro hombre quería decir. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Ella me dijo que necesitaba quedarme con mi padre hasta que me volviera ‘normal’ ". Creo que esas fueron sus palabras.

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

"No estoy seguro". Si Dean conociera mejor al tipo, podría decir si Castiel estaba realmente bien con la situación como sonaba o si solo era una máscara. Castiel parecía ser indiferente a todo, aunque él seguía hablando. "No lo cuestioné. Pero ahora estoy aquí viviendo con mi padre”.

Sin saber realmente qué decir, Dean preguntó lo qué pensaba que sería una pregunta simple. "¿Eres solo tú o tienes hermanos?"

“Unos cuantos en realidad, todos por mi padre, aunque ellos no viven conmigo. Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores y dos hermanas de mi edad”.

Los ojos de Dean se ensancharon, "Mierda, tu papá estaba ocupado. ¿Estás cerca de todos ellos?”

"Apenas los conozco", respondió Cas con un movimiento de cabeza. “Solo son mis medios hermanos. Mi madre rara vez me deja ver a mi padre y la madre de mis hermanos rara vez les permite verlo a él también. Solo ha habido un puñado de veces en que los he visto y no todos me trataron con amabilidad".

Dean se sintió fruncir el ceño de nuevo. No le gustaba cómo Castiel parecía tan seguro acerca de las opiniones negativas de su familia sobre él. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Bueno, yo soy la razón por la que el matrimonio de sus padres se derrumbó. Su padre tuvo un romance con mi madre y cuando ella quedó embarazada, ella se lo reveló a su familia”.

Los ojos de Dean crecieron de tamaño. La vida de este tipo sonaba como una trama dramática del Dr. Sexy. "Eso no es culpa tuya", dijo Dean, convencido de que, a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias, no era posible que Castiel fuera responsable de algo tan grande.

"Mi madre dice que lo es".

Dean trató de imaginarse un mundo en el que su madre lo culpara por algo así y se estaba enojando por Castiel. "Bueno, tu madre suena como una verdadera perra".

"Muchas personas tienden a llamarla así, así que supongo que es verdad".

Dean tuvo que admitir que esta era una de las conversaciones más extrañas que probablemente había tenido sobre la familia de alguien, pero no podía negar que estaba realmente interesado. “Entonces tus hermanos, ¿cuáles son sus nombres? ¿Viven por aquí?”

“Están Michael, Lucas, Rafael, Gabriel, Anna y Hannah. Mis hermanos son todos mayores, Michael y Raphael están casados con sus propias familias, y creo que viven a pocas horas de la ciudad. Lucas vive en Nueva York, trabajar en algún lugar de Wall Street es lo que creo haber escuchado, aunque nunca lo vi cuando vivía allí también. Gabriel, Hannah y Anna viven con su madre a unos treinta minutos de aquí.”

"¿Y nunca los ves?"

Castiel volvió a negar con la cabeza. “Al crecer, solo vi a mis hermanos una o dos veces al año. Aunque cuando crecí, Gabriel y Hannah intentaron mantenerse en contacto conmigo. Todavía hablamos una vez al mes más o menos”.

"¿Una vez al mes? No puedo imaginarme solo hablando con Sammy una vez al mes”.

"Sam es tu hermano". No era una pregunta, y por la expresión de familiaridad en el rostro de Castiel, Dean asumió que el otro tipo conocía a su hermano. Así que le preguntó.

"Sí, ¿lo conoces?"

"Hablé con él en el club de debate. Él fue muy amable."

Dean sonrió con orgullo, contento de que Sammy fuera amable con este chico. Por alguna razón, Castiel parecía que necesitaba un poco más de amabilidad en su vida y Dean estaba feliz de que los hermanos Winchester pudieran ofrecer algo de eso.

"Esta es mi casa", declaró repentinamente Castiel. Fue entonces cuando Dean se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, acompañó al otro chico a su casa mientras conversaban.

Dean miró hacia la casa donde se detuvieron y silbó por lo bajo. El chico vivía en la zona de viviendas más cara de su ciudad. La casa de dos pisos en la que estaban de pie parecía tener al menos cinco habitaciones y Dean estaba dispuesto a apostar que tenía uno de esos enormes sótanos. Solo una vez había estado en una de estas casas en el vecindario, la casa de Bela Talbot, y pensó que su casa era prácticamente una mansión en ese momento. La casa de Castiel era aún más grande.

"Guau. Amigo, tu casa es increíble”.

"Es bastante grande", comentó Castiel sin comprender.

No dijo mucho más, ni hizo contacto visual con Dean. Dean se preguntó, de repente, si estaba haciendo que el otro chico se sintiera incómodo.

"Bueno... supongo que saldré de tu cabello".

Castiel se volvió hacia Dean como si acabara de decir lo más alucinante. "Nunca estuviste en mi..." Se interrumpió antes de terminar su pensamiento, casi como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que debería estar familiarizado con esa frase, pero por la expresión de su rostro, Dean pensó que no lo estaba.

Dean se preguntó por un momento si el chico tenía amigos con quienes hablar. Algo le dijo que no lo hizo.

"Quiero decir que te dejaré entrar y me iré a casa", dijo Dean a modo de explicación. Le sonrió al otro chico que estaba empezando a moverse un poco incómodo. Dean rastreó sus movimientos hasta sus zapatos de vestir antes de recordar. "¿Cómo está ese tobillo por cierto? ¿Del primer accidente de lectura?”

Castiel finalmente hizo contacto visual con él y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Mucho mejor", confirmó. "Gracias por preguntar y por acompañarme a casa, Dean".

"No hay problema", dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Castiel ya se había girado para caminar hacia la puerta de su casa. "Nos vemos, Castiel". Dean gritó hacia su espalda.

Castiel se dio la vuelta y asintió. "Sospecho que lo haremos”.

Dean se rio para sí mismo un poco por la manera formal en que el otro chico parecía hablar. Aunque tenía que admitir que lo encontraba realmente interesante. El tipo no se parecía en nada a las personas con las que Dean había crecido por aquí y Dean sintió que quería conocer más al otro chico. Quería ser su amigo. Y si las sospechas de Dean eran ciertas, sentía que Castiel no tenía muchos amigos, al menos en esta ciudad.

Dean iba a cambiar eso.


	2. Chapter 2

La mayoría de las personas en esta ciudad habían demostrado ser tan bondadosas y acogedoras como su padre le aseguró que serían. Aunque el sistema educativo era significativamente inferior al de Nueva York, Castiel había hablado con su consejero y había sido colocado en cursos avanzados para mantenerlo estimulado durante los días escolares. Su vida cotidiana era nada menos que predecible, pero Castiel disfrutaba de la consistencia y la estructura. Se había establecido fácilmente en una rutina constante, y le resultaba más fácil quedarse con una en un lugar como Lawrence en comparación con Nueva York. Unos días antes, sin embargo, habían resultado ser más interesantes que el resto, habiendo sido empujado fuera de su rutina recién encontrada.

Se había caído mientras leía, por segunda vez en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Había sido una mera coincidencia que el mismo joven amable lo hubiera ayudado cada vez: Dean Winchester. A Castiel no le había sorprendido demasiado la amabilidad que Dean había demostrado tener al ayudarlo a levantarse debido al hecho de que Castiel había escuchado murmullos sobre lo genuinamente bueno que Dean parecía ser, a pesar de que algunos rumores decían que a Dean le gustaba pelearse. A pesar de que Castiel no sabía si Dean realmente era un luchador, todavía apreciaba la ayuda que el otro muchacho ofreció.

Sin embargo, Dean lo tomó por sorpresa mientras conversaba con él mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. 

Había sido extraño tener otro compañero en su paseo. En general, Castiel se sintió incómodo al hablar con los demás, sin saber cómo llevar a cabo conversaciones más allá de unas pocas frases cortas sobre un proyecto. Su madre solía decirle que a los demás no les interesaban los temas inusuales de conversación con los que Castiel se sentía más cómodo. Lo que lo sorprendió de su conversación con Dean, fue que no se sentía incómodo, había sido casi natural hablar con el otro chico sobre él y su familia.

La caminata a casa con Dean había sido su primera conversación valiosa con otro estudiante en esta escuela secundaria desde que se mudó. Había algunos estudiantes en sus clases que tenían conversaciones con él cuando era necesario durante el tiempo de instrucción, pero aparte de eso, no muchas personas buscaban tiempo para hablar con él. Lo que le parecía bien a Castiel. Prefería leer en soledad que luchar por actuar interesado en los intereses de otra persona.  
Aunque reunirse y hablar con Dean había sido un cambio sorprendentemente agradable en su rutina diaria, Castiel no pensó mucho en eso cuando entró por la puerta de su casa después de separarse del otro chico.

El lunes siguiente se encontró siguiendo su rutina como siempre. Llegó a sus clases tan pronto como pudo, encontró un asiento cerca del frente para una visualización y escucha óptimos, y prestó atención a todas sus clases. Castiel no se detuvo a hablar con los demás a menos que le hablaran y se contentó con mezclarse con su entorno.

A la hora del almuerzo, él, como siempre, caminaba hacia la parte más apartada del patio exterior, donde menos estudiantes parecían comer. A pocos metros de la mesa redonda que prácticamente había reclamado como suya, escuchó unos gritos. Ignorándolos, se movió para dejar sus cosas en su lugar de almuerzo. Pero la voz alzada que había oído se acercó. Estaba diciendo su nombre... más o menos.

"¡Oye! Cas! Espera”. Castiel se volvió para ver a Dean Winchester corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Castiel tuvo que admitir que ver a Dean buscándolo lo sorprendió levemente. "Hola, Dean", dijo, esperando que el otro chico le diera una pista de por qué estaban hablando en ese momento.

"¿A dónde vas hombre? Te he guardado un lugar en nuestra mesa”.

"Yo iba… aquí". Castiel hizo un gesto hacia su mesa. "Mi lugar habitual". Se detuvo por un momento cuando las palabras de Dean se registraron en él. "¿Me guardaste un lugar contigo?" Se movió un poco, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

¿Dean le había pedido que se sentara con él hoy y lo había olvidado? En general, era mejor para recordar cosas. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber aceptado sentarse en otro lugar durante el día.

"Por supuesto. Eres genial y quiero que conozcas al resto de mis amigos”.

Castiel no entendió y pudo sentirse fruncir el ceño. "¿De verdad?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No sabía que me hablarías hoy", contestó honestamente Castiel.

Dean había hablado con él el viernes pero eso fue algo fuera de lo común. Los días típicos no incluían que Dean Winchester le hablara en la escuela o después de la escuela. En el almuerzo, Castiel siempre se sentaba solo en su mesa para poder comer y leer sin demasiado ruido y Dean Winchester no se sentaba con él. Así eran las cosas. Este día había sido igual que todos los demás, hasta este momento.

Aunque a Castiel solo le quedaban dos capítulos más de la novela que estaba leyendo, no podía negar que una parte de él quería ver cómo se desarrollaría esta parte ahora inusual de su día.

"Cas, somos amigos, por supuesto que hoy hablaré contigo".

Esa afirmación lo tomó por sorpresa. "¿Somos amigos?"

"Sí. Ahora vamos, ven a comer conmigo”.

Castiel no supo inmediatamente cómo reaccionar. Se puso de pie, conectado a tierra por un momento, evaluando si Dean estaba siendo sincero con él. No fue hasta que Dean le quitó la bandeja del almuerzo de las manos y se alejó que Castiel camino automáticamente detrás del chico más alto hacia una de las mesas más abarrotadas dentro de la escuela. Quería ser aprensivo acerca de la situación, sabiendo que había estado equivocado en el pasado, pero Dean le sonrió amablemente antes de girarse hacia los ocupantes de la mesa. Esa sonrisa, a pesar de sus dudas, hizo que Castiel sintiera que podía confiar en Dean.

"Chicos, este es Castiel. Cas, esto es todo el mundo”. Castiel miró al grupo de personas en la mesa. Estaba familiarizado con algunas de sus caras, habiéndolas visto en sus clases, pero la única cara que conocía por su nombre era el chico con el pelo largo en el borde de la mesa: Sam.

Dean señaló a cada persona por su nombre, "Benny, Jo, Charlie, Kevin, Ash, Jess y tú conoces a Sam", antes de dejar la comida de Castiel y hacerle un gesto para que se siente.

"Lo hago. Encantado de conocerlos a todos."

Castiel se sentó y repitió sus nombres en su cabeza, preocupado de que se esperara que los conociera de inmediato.

_Benny. Benny de ojos azules y cabello castaño. Benny parece un oso. Jo. Jo luce como el sol. Charlie. Charlie es rojo. Rojo como las brasas de un fuego. Kevin. Kevin es sombrío. Como una tormenta eléctrica. Ash. Ash tiene el pelo desordenado. Mamá lo desaprobaría. Jess. Jess se ve cálida. Cálido como…_

"¿Entonces Dean nos dice que eres de Nueva York?" Charlie, _Charlie es de color rojo_ , preguntó de repente, interrumpiendo a Castiel de su catalogación de nombres. Se le ha dicho innumerables veces lo descortés que es ignorar las preguntas de otra persona para terminar sus pensamientos, pero siempre es una lucha apagar su mente. Lo hace de todos modos para procesar su pregunta, no deseando que Dean y sus amigos lo asocien de inmediato con la grosería.

"Lo soy", confirmó.

“¿Cómo es allí?”. Jo, _Jo es como el sol._

"Atestado y maloliente", respondió. Causando que todos se rían en respuesta. Castiel se sintió raro, sin saber si esa era la respuesta correcta. No había querido que la respuesta fuera la risa.

"Pero… ¿no hay como siempre algo que hacer ahí? Parece que definitivamente es el lugar para estar”.

Castiel asiente. Había oído hablar de personas en su antigua escuela que asistían a varios eventos, especialmente durante los fines de semana. "Supongo que hay mucho que hacer ahí. No hice mucho más que leer”.

"¿Cuánto tiempo viviste allí?" Benny. _Benny es como un oso. _Benny preguntó.__

__"Toda mi vida."_ _

__"¿Y todo lo que hiciste fue leer?" Castiel supone que Jo habla mucho. Ella ya ha tenido muchas preguntas. "¿No revisaste los museos? ¿O fuiste al Central Park? ¿O viajar en el metro por diversión?”_ _

__Castiel se retira, brevemente, a los recuerdos de su cuidadora Hael, arrastrándolo a esos lugares y más. Ella había insistido en que sería divertido. Nunca fue divertido. El día siempre terminaría con ella enfadada con él. Entonces mamá se enojaría con él por desobedecer. Ella no toleraba la desobediencia._ _

"Nunca por diversión, no", dijo con un solemne movimiento de cabeza. "Visité la mayoría de esos lugares, pero principalmente como excursiones con la escuela".

"¿Pero cómo no iban tú y tus amigos a explorar la ciudad?"

__"No tenía amigos". Afirmó, lo que asumió rápidamente, hizo que el grupo se sintiera incómodo con su elección de palabras e inmediatamente se sintiera culpable por ello._ _

__Dean se había vuelto hacia él. No parecía complacido. "Cas, eso no puede ser verdad". Su cabeza se sacudió con sus palabras. Hizo que Castiel frunciera el ceño._ _

__"No mentiría", le aseguró Castiel a Dean. "Tenía algunos conocidos con los que trabajaba en proyectos grupales, pero aparte de ellos, no pasaba tiempo con nadie"._ _

__La mirada que Dean le dirigió le confundió. Él no sabía lo que significaba. Castiel también entrecerró los ojos hacia el otro chico, analizando la forma en que sus cejas se arrugaron y sus labios se fruncieron. Encontró los rasgos de Dean agradables incluso con esta mirada ligeramente retorcida._ _

__Dean no era inalcanzable. No era artificial, ni malcriado, ni se abalanzaba sobre los demás para afirmar su dominio y riqueza. No. Dean le recordó a... una montaña, una que Castiel solo había visto en un libro. El verde de sus ojos recordaba las copas de los árboles del bosque, brillantes pero cálidos. Su presencia cautivadora, era entrañable, en la forma en que se mantuvo seguro de sí mismo y fuerte. Fue reconfortante. Tanto que Castiel no sabía qué hacer con él._ _

__Tal vez Castiel había estado mirando demasiado tiempo, porque de repente Dean tosió, sobresaltando a Castiel de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, estaba encantado con las siguientes palabras de Dean._ _

__"Bueno, nos tienes ahora. ¿Cierto chicos? Somos tus amigos "._ _

__Castiel miró a los otros ocupantes de la mesa, mirando como un asentimiento colectivo pasó por encima de ellos._ _

__Aunque Castiel no estaba seguro de cuánto duraría su amistad, y una parte de él dudaba que fuera larga, sabía que era educado agradecerles el sentimiento.  
"Gracias", dijo amablemente, escuchando unos murmullos de los demás en respuesta._ _

__Su estómago emitió un leve zumbido en ese momento y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de comenzar a comer su comida. Le gustaron los emparedados de mantequilla de maní y jalea que venían en paquetes. Él usualmente los emparejaba con jugo de fruta._ _

__Comió en silencio durante algún tiempo, contento de ver a los demás en la mesa conversar entre sí._ _

_Benny parece un oso. Benny me sigue mirando de forma extraña. Él debe pensar que soy extraño. Jo luce como el sol. Ella habla mucho. Ella habla incluso cuando nadie la está mirando. Charlie es rojo como las brasas de un fuego. Ella me sonrió dos veces hasta ahora. Su sonrisa es amable. Kevin es sombrío. Nadie le hace hablar mucho. Espero que me dejen ser como Kevin mientras sean mis amigos. Ash tiene el pelo desordenado. Su cabello le queda bien. Él explica sus bromas… Dean dice que las arruina… me parece útil. Jess se ve cálida como la puesta de sol. Sam habla con Jess en voz baja. Se ve tímido. Generalmente no es tímido cuando habla y debate._

__Para cuando los pensamientos de Castiel habían terminado, su comida también había terminado. Fue entonces cuando Dean volvió su atención hacia él. El resto de los individuos en la mesa todavía estaban conversando unos con otros, sin prestar atención a Dean hablando con Castiel._ _

__"¿Que clase tienes después?"_ _

__"Biología Avanzada"._ _

__Las cejas de Dean se alzaron en shock. "¿Avanzada? Mierda. No puedo hacerlo a nivel normal. Avanzada debe ser el infierno"._ _

__Castiel no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea. "Encuentro que a tu escuela le falta el rigor que proporcionaba mi anterior escuela, por lo que no es un desafío hasta ahora"._ _

__"¿Estás diciendo que lo encuentras fácil?"_ _

__"Sí". Castiel miró con más atención el rostro de Dean en ese momento y se dio cuenta de que debía haber insultado al otro chico. Casi se veía… ¿avergonzado? "¿Encuentras la biología difícil?"_ _

__Dean se rascó la nuca y no se encontró con los ojos de Castiel. "Oh, sí. Un poco. Sí."_ _

__Castiel se sintió culpable por molestar al otro hombre, especialmente después de que había sido tan amable con él en los últimos días. Quería hacerlo todo de nuevo._ _

__"Si quieres, ¿puedo ayudarte?" Era lo menos que podía hacer, realmente._ _

__Dean levantó la vista y pareció sorprendido, aunque Castiel no sabía por qué. Su sugerencia fue justa. "¿Me darías clases?" Preguntó Dean._ _

__"Sí."_ _

__De repente la sonrisa de Dean volvió. "Sería increíble. Gracias hombre."_ _

__Complacido de que pudiera ayudar, Castiel asintió en respuesta. Luego miró su reloj por costumbre y tomó nota de la hora._ _

__"Debería ir a clase ahora"._ _

__Dean también miró la hora en su teléfono, su cara se arrugó cuando lo vio. "¿La campana no va a sonar por otros cinco minutos?"_ _

__Castiel sabía que su llegada temprana a las clases se consideraba inusual, pero lo hacía sentir más cómodo. "Me gusta llegar temprano"._ _

__Se levantó y se puso la mochila en el hombro antes de recoger su basura de la mesa y girarse para alejarse._ _

__"Ah, vale. ¿Te veré por ahí entonces…?” Preguntó Dean detrás de él._ _

__Castiel se dio la vuelta y asintió. "Me imagino que lo harás, sí"._ _

__Para cuando tiró la basura y comenzó a caminar hacia la clase, sintió que una presencia se acercaba._ _

__"Oye, Castiel, espera."_ _

__Disminuyó la velocidad y volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro izquierdo para ver el _rojo_ a su lado. "Hola, Charlie"._ _

__"Tenemos bio juntos. ¿Te importa si camino contigo?”._ _

__Su sugerencia tenía sentido por lo que no vio por qué no. "No me importa"._ _

__Solo tomó tres pasos antes de que ella comenzara una conversación. "Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a Dean?" Preguntó y Castiel sintió alivio, ya que era una respuesta lo suficientemente simple._ _

__"Me caí dos veces, y él estaba allí para ayudarme cada vez"._ _

__Ella encontró su respuesta lo suficientemente divertida como para reírse. "Bueno, eso es suerte"._ _

__"Seguramente solo una coincidencia"._ _

__"Sí, quizás. Pero ahora ustedes dos son amigos, así que quizás seas un poco afortunado”._ _

__Castiel no pudo descifrar cómo caer en el suelo frente a la misma persona dos veces podría considerarse afortunado, pero decidió no discutir su punto de vista. "Tal vez", concedió._ _

__"No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?" Charlie cuestionó. Su tono no era tan duro como el de otros que le hicieron preguntas similares, pero, sin embargo, Castiel sabía que probablemente la incomodaría._ _

__"Me disculpo…"_ _

__“¡No lo hagas!” Exclamó ella, interrumpiéndolo. "Es genial, no tenemos que hablar mucho si no te apetece"._ _

__Sintió alivio ante sus palabras. "Gracias."_ _

__Ese día decidió que era placentero hablar con Charlie. Ella le dio tiempo para guardar silencio mientras que al mismo tiempo lo involucraba en preguntas esporádicas, no invasivas, que no le importaba responder. También era una excelente compañera para tener en biología, ya que parecía entender mucho del contenido. Castiel tuvo que admitir que era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar mientras estaba en clase. Y aunque gran parte del día había sido fuera de lo común, se sintió contento con la progresión de todo esto. Esperaba que tal vez al día siguiente Dean y Charlie consideraran ser sus amigos nuevamente._ _

________________________________________

__Para su sorpresa, Dean, Charlie y los demás habían permanecido como sus amigos durante los próximos días. Cada día Dean se acercó a Castiel en su lugar apartado y le pidió que se reuniera con ellos en la mesa de nuevo._ _

__Castiel se encontró empezando a esperar la hora del almuerzo. Aunque ahora era viernes otra vez, había pasado una semana desde que Dean lo había acompañado a su casa, Castiel supuso que el lunes su amistad con los demás podría expirar. La idea lo hizo sentirse molesto, pero aceptó que probablemente sería el caso._ _

__Fue sacado de su melancolía cuando sintió una mano en su hombro mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su próxima clase ese día. Ralentizando su paseo, miró a la figura más alta a su lado._ _

__"¿Dean?"_ _

__"Oye, Cas, uh, me estaba preguntando, ¿tal vez quieras pasar el rato en mi casa conmigo y con Sam después de la escuela? Vamos a jugar algunos videojuegos. Por lo general, juego con Charlie los viernes, pero ella se va de la ciudad”._ _

__"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me entrometa en tu tiempo con tu hermano?" Preguntó, tratando de entender la oferta de Dean. Sabía que a Dean le encantaba pasar un buen rato con Sam._ _

__"No habría preguntado si no lo hubiera hecho"._ _

__"Oh." Castiel suministró. "Bueno, supongo que eso es cierto"._ _

__"¿Entonces es un sí?"_ _

__Castiel contempló por un momento antes de decidir. "Sí, me gustaría jugar videojuegos contigo y con Sam". Más tarde, se preguntó: "¿Te gustaría ayuda con biología hoy también?"_ _

__"Tengo un poco de tarea, si no te importa". Dean se encogió de hombros ante eso. "Pero no tenemos que hacerlo"._ _

__Los dos habían pasado un día justo después de la escuela en la biblioteca trabajando en la tarea de biología de Dean, pero aún no habían establecido otro día para trabajar juntos. Castiel pensó que esta sería una oportunidad conveniente._ _

__"Por supuesto que no me importa, dije que ayudaría"._ _

__Había una amplia sonrisa en la cara de Dean. "Guay. ¿Nos vemos en la parte delantera de la escuela al final del día?”_ _

__"Sí, Dean". Castiel respondió antes de darse la vuelta e ir a clase._ _

__Tal como lo prometió, Castiel esperó a Dean en el frente de la escuela. Solo unos pocos minutos después de que sonó la campana de salida, Dean y Sam se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Castiel._ _

__"Hola, Castiel". Sam saludó de inmediato, mientras dirigía el camino a su casa._ _

__"Hola Sam."_ _

__"¿Así que vienes a jugar videojuegos con nosotros?"_ _

__De repente, Castiel no estaba seguro de sí mismo. "¿Está bien?" Preguntó nerviosamente. Tenía ganas de jugar videojuegos con ambos hermanos, pero entendería si Sam no lo quería cerca._ _

__"Amigo, por supuesto que sí." Sam le aseguró con una sonrisa. Hizo que Castiel se sintiera menos tenso. "¿Qué videojuegos te gustan? Tenemos como todos los Call of Duties. Tenemos algunos de los Grand Theft Autos. Incluso tenemos a Mario Bros._ _

__"Nunca he jugado ninguno de esos"._ _

__Dean rápidamente entró en la conversación sonando exasperado. "¿De verdad amigo? ¿A qué juegas?"_ _

__"¿Cuenta Candy Crush?" La voz de Castiel estaba preocupada otra vez. No sabía que tenía que haber jugado videojuegos antes._ _

__"Amigo..." Los ojos de Dean estaban muy abiertos. Castiel se preguntó si su oferta estaba a punto de retirarse, pero luego Dean sonrió alegremente. "¡Vamos a enseñarte a jugar videojuegos!"_ _

__El fraseo que Dean usó era extraño, pero Castiel estaba obligado y determinado a ser "educado" sobre cómo jugar videojuegos de la mejor manera posible.  
La casa a la que se acercaban era de un color verde descolorido, con un césped cuidado y narcisos en macetas al lado de la puerta. A pesar de la peculiar alfombra de bienvenida que decía "Esta no es la puerta que estás buscando", la casa parecía un lugar cálido y acogedor, en el que nadie más que Sam y Dean Winchester podían vivir. A medida que se acercaban a la puerta delantera, y Sam caminó hacia adentro, Dean se giró hacia Castiel y habló en voz baja._ _

__"Oye, entonces… nuestra mamá está durmiendo y probablemente lo estará haciendo por unas horas, así que tenemos que mantenerlo abajo". Castiel asintió en respuesta a esa regla, catalogándola en su mente, mientras Dean continuaba hablando. "También tengo que comenzar la cena para que pueda comer antes del trabajo y Sammy tiene que prepararle un almuerzo para que no pase todo el turno sin más comida". Así que, estaremos un poco ocupados, pero puedes pasar el rato con nosotros en la cocina o simplemente pasar el rato en la sala de estar. Con lo que te sientas cómodo. Lo siento, no te lo dije antes, simplemente no lo pensé”._ _

__Castiel estaba agradecido de que Dean se hubiera tomado el tiempo de explicarle las reglas, o de lo contrario, le preocupaba que pudiera haber hecho algo para arruinar su "salida". "Entiendo", confirmó Castiel._ _

__Cuando los dos niños entraron a la casa, Dean preguntó "¿Cenarás aquí, verdad?"_ _

__"Si no estoy imponiendo"._ _

__Dean tenía una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro cuando se quitó la mochila y se quitó los zapatos. "Por supuesto que no. Te invité, ¿verdad?”_ _

__"Lo hiciste."_ _

__"Guay. Puedes poner tus cosas en cualquier lugar. Mi habitación es la que está justo allí”. Castiel siguió el movimiento de la mano de Dean hacia la habitación al pie de las escaleras, la puerta solo estaba abierta ligeramente así que Castiel no pudo ver el contenido interior._ _

__Castiel eligió colocar su mochila al lado de donde Sam y Dean habían colocado la suya, esperando que todo estuviera bien. "Gracias", dijo amablemente, quitándose también los zapatos._ _

__Dean y Sam trabajaron en la cocina y permitieron que Castiel vagara por la casa por un tiempo. Había contemplado todos los artefactos que se alineaban en la parte superior de los armarios de la cocina, así como los marcos de las ventanas, preguntándose por qué tantas flores adornaban la decoración de la habitación. Su madre debe amar la jardinería, asumió. La cocina conducía a un comedor, que carecía de muchos elementos decorativos para que Castiel los mirara, así que se mudó a la sala de estar. Había estantes a ambos lados de una chimenea que tenía un gran televisor montado arriba. Echó un vistazo a cada figura y marco que se alineaban en los estantes antes de que su línea de visión lo llevara a la pared posterior de la habitación donde se colgaba una gran cantidad de imágenes._ _

__Había muchas fotos con solo la sonrisa de los chicos de Winchester o haciendo el tonto. Cada niño también tenía una fila de fotos escolares alineadas, mostrando la progresión de sus edades a través de los años. Había fotos de su madre y de un hombre que se parecía mucho a Sam, todos como una unidad familiar que parecía feliz. Castiel disfrutó mucho una foto de Dean sentado en un muelle de pesca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro con un gran pez en las manos._ _

__"¿Cas?" La voz de Dean llamó detrás de él._ _

__“¿Sí?” Preguntó Castiel, sin apartar la vista de la pared de fotos._ _

__"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ _

__"Me gusta mirar tus fotos"._ _

__"Sí, tenemos muchas de ellas", Dean proporcionó. "A mi mamá le encanta 'capturar el momento' o lo que sea que diga"._ _

__"Mi madre nunca tomó fotos", dijo Castiel, mirando una foto de Dean, Sam y su madre en lo que parecía un concierto._ _

__"¿Estás diciendo que no tienes imágenes vergonzosas que documenten tu vida?"_ _

__Castiel negó con la cabeza. No se había dado cuenta de lo interesante que era ver la vida de otra persona a través de la evidencia fotográfica de sus experiencias hasta este momento. “Solo las fotos obligatorias de la escuela. Algunos de los cruceros que hemos ido también”. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Dean mientras señalaba una imagen. "¿Es este tu padre?"_ _

__"Sí. Ése es mi papá."_ _

__Castiel volvió a mirar la foto y asintió ante la respuesta. "Él y Sam se ven muy similares"._ _

__"Sí."_ _

__"¿Ya no está, supongo?" Solo había fotos del hombre con Dean y Sam cuando eran jóvenes. Ninguna de ellos juntos cuando los chicos envejecieron._ _

__"Oh. Sí."_ _

__Castiel miró a Dean detectando un cambio en su tono. "Me disculpo. Te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo”._ _

__"No. No. Está bien", declaró Dean. Se miró los pies por un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba. "Simplemente no hablo mucho sobre eso. Supongo que todos los que conozco estaban alrededor cuando sucedió. Realmente nunca antes he tenido que contarle a alguien lo que sucedió”._ _

__"¿Que paso?"_ _

__"Un incendio en una casa". Castiel se sintió fruncir el ceño al ver la forma en que Dean dijo esto encogiéndose de hombros. “Era un bombero. No salió a tiempo y el lugar se derrumbó sobre él”._ _

__No es algo que Castiel haya experimentado antes, perder a un familiar o ver a alguien perder a uno. Para ser honesto, si perdiera a un miembro de su familia, no sabe si estaría triste por eso, la muerte es solo un hecho de la vida, sin embargo, puede verlo en la bruma nubosa que supera la actitud brillante de Dean de que todavía le duele recordar la muerte de su padre. Castiel se da cuenta de que no desea ver a Dean triste, y aunque no tiene la capacidad de proporcionarle consuelo, aún así lo desea._ _

__"Estoy... lo siento mucho por tu pérdida"._ _

__Dean por su parte, mira a Castiel y no dice una palabra. Su expresión parece suave y gentil. Castiel no puedo pensar en nada que decir ni mucho menos hacer en ese momento, excepto esperar a que Dean vuelva a hablar._ _

__Siguiendo un resoplido y un rápido movimiento de cabeza, él lo hace. "De todos modos… la cena está lista y Sam está despertando a mamá. ¿Quieres ir a sentarte?”_ _

__Castiel se da cuenta de que su oferta de condolencias fue aceptada y decide no cuestionarla más ya que Dean había cambiado de tema, por lo que responde a la pregunta en cuestión y sigue a Dean al comedor._ _

__Mary Winchester resulta ser una mujer excepcionalmente amable. A los pocos segundos de entrar en la habitación, saludó a Castiel con una brillante y cálida sonrisa y lo inundó con una sensación de felicidad. Mientras Dean servía los platos de todos, Mary no dudó en preguntarles todo sobre sus días. Comenzó con Sam, quien habló animadamente sobre un argumento que su clase tenía sobre las similitudes y diferencias entre ‘The Tragedy of Hamlet’ y una película llamada ‘The Lion King’. Dean llegó a divagar sobre su profesor de física que aparentemente hace referencia a una película llamada ‘The Star Wars' durante sus lecciones. Cuando ella le preguntó por primera vez a Castiel acerca de su día, no sabía qué debía decir, pero después de algunas preguntas que le hizo, detalló para ella las experiencias que tuvo obteniendo una sonrisa de todos en la mesa._ _

__La cena duró poco después de eso, ya que Mary tuvo que terminar para comenzar a prepararse para su turno. Los niños comenzaron a limpiar la cocina y a lavar los platos después de que su madre se disculpó. Se negaron rotundamente a permitir que Castiel ayudara, aunque él insistió en que no sería ningún problema. En cambio, se encontró en la sala de estar mirando un montón de videojuegos con varias imágenes de palabras post-apocalípticas o futuristas, junto con un hombre demasiado grande con armadura que arrojaba un arma. La forma en que se esperaba que escogiera un juego adecuado para que los tres jugaran estaba más allá de él._ _

__Estaba tratando de leer los respaldos de cada juego para ayudar su decisión cuando escuchó la voz de Dean detrás de él._ _

__“¿Quieres un refresco?”_ _

__"¿Sí?" Respondió inseguro. Por lo general, solo bebía agua, té o jugos, ya que su madre nunca tenía refrescos. Sin embargo, Dean pareció tomar su respuesta como afirmativa y pasó a otra._ _

__"¿Qué pasa con los bocaditos?"_ _

__"¿Que tienes?"_ _

__"Doritos"._ _

__Castiel sonrió. Él había tenido esos antes. "Voy a tener algunos también"._ _

__Justo cuando Dean volvió a la cocina, Castiel sintió que su teléfono empezaba a sonar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y miró el nombre en la pantalla antes de levantarlo hasta su oreja._ _

__"Padre."_ _

__Inmediatamente, la voz de Chuck entró en el receptor. "Hey amigo. ¿Sigues atascado en la escuela?_ _

__"No, no lo estoy", contestó honestamente Castiel._ _

__"Oh. Uhm, ¿de acuerdo? Acabo de notar que no estás en casa a la hora normal. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Está todo bien?"_ _

__"Me disculpo. Me acerqué a la casa de mi amigo”._ _

__"¿Tu amigo?"_ _

__"Sí. Dean."_ _

__"Ah, vale. Eso es... tan bueno. Pe…pero Castiel, la próxima vez, ¿podrías… llamarme para decirme si no estarás en casa?”_ _

__Castiel pensó que era una petición razonable. "Sí."_ _

__"¿Necesitas que te recoja más tarde?"_ _

__Castiel declinó porque la casa de Dean no estaba muy lejos de la suya. "Caminaré."_ _

__"Está bien, amigo, diviértete", dijo Chuck en el teléfono, indicándole a Cas que podía colgar, así que lo hizo._ _

__Unos momentos después de que dejaron el teléfono, Mary anunció que se iba. Los chicos se reunieron con ella en la entrada y se despidieron, mientras Castiel se movía torpemente sobre sus pies sin saber qué hacer o decir. Terminando su leve sufrimiento, Mary se acercó a él y lo saludó con otra sonrisa.  
"Fue un placer conocerte Castiel. Espero verte por aquí más a menudo ahora”._ _

__Intentó sonreír amablemente, pero sabía que se torcía. "Supongo que eso depende de Dean"._ _

__"Disparates. Te estoy diciendo que vengas cuando quieras.”_ _

__Una oleada de calor se apoderó de él con sus palabras. "Gracias."_ _

__"Eres muy bienvenido. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo también antes de irme? ", Preguntó Mary con dulzura, pero mantuvo una distancia entre los dos que le dijo a Castiel que no se sentiría insultada si él le dijera que no._ _

__Sin embargo, no vio ningún problema en recibir un abrazo de ella, era amable con él como Dean y Sam. Debe ser un rasgo de personalidad de los Winchester, pensó._ _

__"Oh. Uhm. Sí. Eso está bien. ”Él respondió antes de meterse un poco inseguro en su abrazo. Duró poco, pero fue un simple gesto que hizo que Castiel se sintiera... casi especial. Él lo apreciaba._ _

__Mary finalmente tuvo que irse, abrazando a Sam y Dean una vez más y recordándoles que mantuvieran cerradas las puertas y llamaran si ocurría algo.  
Cuando los tres niños regresaron a la sala de estar, Castiel finalmente declaró que no quería elegir el videojuego ya que todas las opciones eran demasiado similares para que él hiciera una sugerencia adecuada. Esto llevó a Sam a declarar que lo iniciarían con Mario Bros._ _

__En poco tiempo, los tres estaban apoyados en el sofá con bocadillos entre ellos, mirando fijamente la pantalla del televisor mientras Dean y Sam discutían sobre quién le estaba enseñando a Castiel la forma correcta de jugar el juego. Castiel decidió que los videojuegos eran agradables._ _

__Predeciblemente, incluso después de sentirse cómodo con las reglas del juego y los botones que tenía que presionar, Castiel no era muy bueno para jugarlos. Dean dijo que comenzó a mejorar, pero a Castiel le costaba creer que Dean estaba siendo honesto._ _

__Pasaron un par de horas y el sol hacía mucho que se ponía en el cielo. Castiel sabía que era necesario ir a casa, ya que Sam ya estaba bostezando y Dean también estaba cansado, pero Castiel tenía que admitir que no quería dejar la compañía de los hermanos. Lo llenó con una sensación de pérdida que no podía explicar, como de abandono, solidificando el hecho de que probablemente nunca experimentaría una noche como esta otra vez. Pero tenía que llegar a la realidad con el tiempo._ _

__"Probablemente debería irme ahora". Anunció una vez que alguna planta extraña había comido nuevamente su carácter._ _

__Dean se sentó y bostezó. "¿Estás seguro? No tienes que hacerlo.”_ _

__"Ambos están muy cansados", explicó Castiel, señalando a Sam cuyos ojos acababan de cerrarse. Castiel se levantó y fue a moverse hacia su mochila cuando de repente recordó, "¡Dean! Lo siento, me olvidé de ayudarte con tu tarea”._ _

__"No te preocupes por eso." Dean se sacudió. "No es un gran problema, lo haremos la próxima vez"._ _

__Castiel esperaba que Dean quisiera decir que realmente habría una próxima vez._ _

__Después de volver a ponerse los zapatos y tener la mochila bien colocada en los hombros, se volvió hacia Dean y sonrió. "Gracias por permitirme pasar el día contigo"._ _

__"¡Por supuesto! Me divertí."_ _

__"Yo también lo hice. ¿Tal vez podríamos 'salir' otra vez en algún momento? ", Sugirió Castiel, esperando que no pareciera demasiado ansioso._ _

__"Amigo, por supuesto que lo haremos. Somos amigos ", dijo Dean en respuesta cuando los dos llegaron al porche delantero._ _

__"¿Lo somos?"_ _

__"Sí, ya te lo dije"._ _

__"Lo sé. Lo siento”. Castiel se sintió nervioso. No quería molestar a Dean y siempre preguntaba si eran amigos, así que sintió que era mejor explicarse. “Simplemente no sé cómo decir si alguien sinceramente quiere ser mi amigo. No he tenido mucha suerte en el pasado”._ _

__"Bueno, cuando alguien te invita a pasar un rato con sus amigos, o en su casa, y pasas un buen rato juntos, generalmente eso significa que son amigos"._ _

__La respuesta parecía bastante completa. Por lo menos, Castiel sabía ciertamente que él y Dean eran amigos ahora. Siendo que eran amigos, pensó que estaría bien pedirle a Dean una aclaración más. "¿Cómo puedo saber si alguien está interesado en ser mi amigo?"_ _

__Dean pensó en esta pregunta por un momento. "Uhm, creo que cuando intentan conocerte más y no solo te hablan para proyectos grupales"._ _

__"Eso es útil. Gracias. ”Tomando en consideración esa regla, Castiel podría deducir con cierta certeza que Charlie y Sam también eran sus amigos. Una pregunta de seguimiento se formó rápidamente en su mente antes de que pudiera averiguar a quién más podría contar como amigo._ _

__"Dean, ¿cómo sé si alguien no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo?"_ _

__"¿Espera que?"_ _

__“Hay una chica en mi clase de inglés que se sienta a mi lado, Ruby, y he tratado de hablar con ella. Pero creo que ella no es receptiva a eso”._ _

__"¿Por qué, qué está haciendo?" Una mirada de preocupación había cruzado repentinamente las características de Dean._ _

__"Cada vez que intento hablar con ella, ella... me ignora"._ _

__"Lo sé, Ruby, y ella es una perra. Supongo que... "Dean se detuvo por más tiempo esta vez para decidir qué debería decir. "Uh, creo que algunos signos que puedes buscar serían si solo responden en oraciones cortas, miran hacia otro lado cuando estás hablando, o simplemente te ignoran por completo. Esas serían las mejores pistas de que no quieren ser tu amigos... creo? "_ _

__Castiel asintió. Eso también fue útil. "Bueno."_ _

__"Pero… ¿Cas?"_ _

__"¿Sí?"_ _

__“Es una idiota por no querer ser tu amiga. Creo que eres increíble”._ _

__Sabía que estaba sonriendo alegremente cuando respondió "Eso significa mucho para mí, Dean"._ _

__"¿Estás bien para caminar a casa?"_ _

__"No hace tanto frío"_ _

__Dean lo interrumpió con una risita. "Quiero decir, ¿estarás bien caminando solo o quieres que te lleve?", Preguntó Dean. Parecía que estaría dispuesto a llevar a Castiel a casa si quería, pero Castiel podía decir que el otro chico estaba cansado y probablemente quería irse a la cama._ _

__"Oh, estaré bien", respondió Castiel felizmente. "Gracias Dean"._ _

__Dean también le devolvió la sonrisa desde la puerta, "Te veo pronto amigo"._ _

__"Sospecho que lo harás", dijo Castiel antes de caminar por el sendero, con un sentimiento de satisfacción inundándolo al pensar que tal vez podría salir más con Dean. ¿Quizás Dean también querría ir a su casa?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sigan la historia, es muy hermosa.  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;).


	3. Chapter 3

Una semana después de pasar el día con los Winchester, Dean seguía siendo su amigo. 

Dos semanas después y Dean seguía siendo su amigo. 

Incluso un mes después, Castiel aún podía llamar con orgullo a Dean su amigo. Incluso llegó a llamar a Sam, Charlie y Jo a sus amigos también. 

Aparte de la gran alegría que venía con el conocimiento de que no tenía que pasar sus días en soledad, Castiel incluso había empezado a darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a disfrutar de la ciudad en la que había estado viviendo. Era pintoresca en comparación a la ciudad de Nueva York, y la falta general de prisa, olor y sonido estaba empezando a arreglar algo muy dentro de él. Se sintió feliz, por primera vez en la vida. 

Con cada semana que pasaba y cada nueva interacción con sus amigos, Castiel se sentía cada vez más seguro en esas relaciones. Estaba empezando a entender cuando alguien estaba bromeando o cuando se referían a la cultura pop con la que no estaba familiarizado. Todos ellos, especialmente Dean, lo incluían en casi todas sus reuniones. A cada película a la que iba el grupo, se extendió una invitación a Castiel. Cada cena que querían tener juntos, Castiel se encontraba a sí mismo como uno de los miembros de la mesa. Después de su primer fin de semana de juegos de video, Dean le había pedido oficialmente a Castiel que se uniera a él y a Charlie durante todas sus noches de juegos los viernes por la noche. 

Es cierto que, a menudo, Castiel se encontraba preocupado por estar entrometiendose el tiempo de Dean con sus amigos o familiares. Sentiría un arrebato de culpa de que probablemente estaba cargando al otro chico con su presencia y con la falta de temas interesantes para hablar. Pero Dean era amable y le dijo a Castiel que en realidad disfrutaba tenerlo cerca. 

Dean era un buen amigo. 

Dean era el mejor amigo. 

Su mejor amigo. 

Pero Castiel no se atrevió a decírselo a Dean en caso de que no fuera correcto decir eso. ¿Tal vez era demasiado pronto para llamar a alguien tu mejor amigo? Todavía no conocía lo suficiente la etiqueta para la amistad. 

Esos pensamientos permanecieron en su mente mientras caminaba a su casa el miércoles después de la escuela. Charlie había llamado a Jo su mejor amiga mientras ella hablaba con Castiel durante química, lo que llevó a Castiel a preguntarle a Dean en su camino a casa cómo uno sabría si otro es su mejor amigo. 

_“Cuando tienes amigos, quieres salir mucho con ellos, pero cuando tienes un mejor amigo, solo quieres salir con él más que con todos los demás. Por ejemplo, te sientes más cómodo con él y no tienes que preocuparte por hacer o decir siempre lo correcto porque sabes que no te están juzgando. No sé... los mejores amigos se sienten más como una familia porque aceptan todo lo extraño y te aman por eso "._

Con esas palabras, Castiel sabía que podía considerar a Dean como su mejor amigo. 

El pensamiento lo emocionó pero lo confundió ya que no sabía cómo proceder desde allí. Dean había sido bastante cortés al incluir a Castiel en su círculo de amigos, alentando a Castiel a asistir a algunos eventos deportivos en la escuela secundaria, y convenciendo a Castiel para que probara las actividades, la música y las películas que los demás disfrutaban. Castiel no sabía qué podía hacer para devolverle su aprecio por la amistad, pero quería hacer algo pronto. 

"Padre, estoy en casa". Anunció en la oficina de Chuck mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras para depositar su mochila. 

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?", Preguntó Chuck dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, continuando con su rutina de conversación después de clases. 

"Estuvo bien." 

"¿Sucedió algo interesante?" 

Castiel negó con la cabeza. "No particularmente." 

"Ah, vale." 

Por lo general, ahí era donde terminaba su conversación. La mayoría de los días, Castiel subía las escaleras hacia su habitación y trabajaba en la tarea hasta que su padre anunciara que la cena estaba lista. 

Hoy Chuck hizo otra pregunta. "¿Estás haciendo algo con tus amigos esta noche?"

"No." Castiel sonrió a pesar de su respuesta, porque tenía amigos reales por los que su padre realmente podía preguntar en una conversación. 

"¿Oh? ¿Sigues hablando con Dean?” 

La sonrisa de Castiel se ensanchó. "Sí, él sigue siendo mi amigo". 

"Oh Dios. Me alegro". Y, por la expresión de su padre, Castiel pudo ver que, efectivamente, estaba contento. Le dio a Castiel el coraje suficiente para preguntarle a Chuck algo que había querido hacer durante unas semanas. 

"¿Padre?" 

"¿Sí compañero?" 

"¿Crees que podría invitar a Dean a pasar el rato?" Las palabras de Castiel se atoraron un poco en su garganta. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía su padre por tener más gente en la casa. Solo eran ellos dos, sin contar el otro día, hace un mes, cuando Gabriel, Hannah y Anna vinieron a cenar. 

"Por supuesto que puede. Esta es tu casa, Castiel, puedes traer amigos”. 

Castiel suspiró aliviado. "Gracias. ¿Tenemos algo para jugar videojuegos?” 

“No, pero si lo deseas, ¿podemos ir a la tienda y comprar algo? ¿Algunos juegos también?” 

Castiel sintió que la esperanza burbujeaba dentro de su pecho. "¿Por favor?" 

"Sí. Sí, por supuesto”. La cara de Chuck de repente se llenó de felicidad, dejando que Castiel asumiera que le encantaba ir de compras. “Déjame ponerme los zapatos y tomar mis llaves. ¿Tal vez podríamos conseguirte un nuevo cubrecama para tu habitación ya que estaremos fuera? ¿Y algunas decoraciones si quieres? ¿Alguna ropa ti también?” 

"Eso estaría bien. Gracias." 

Ir de compras con su padre fue una experiencia agradable. Chuck alentó a Castiel a obtener lo que le gustaba, aunque Castiel dudaba en hacerlo. No fue hasta que Castiel encontró a su padre colocando artículos en el carro, después de que Castiel los había mirado con nostalgia y se alejó de ellos, que Castiel se sintió cómodo al elegir los artículos que disfrutaba. 

Su habitación en la casa de su madre había sido el diseño de ella. Paredes blancas, ropa de cama blanca, muebles blancos y metálicos, el único color en la habitación era el de los lomos de sus libros. Sin embargo, no le importó, no hasta que pasó un tiempo en la habitación de Dean. 

El chico Winchester tenía una afinidad por el desorden. Había carteles de películas y bandas en sus paredes. Tenía fotos de él y sus amigos en tableros de chinchetas detrás de su escritorio. Sus estanterías altas estaban llenas no solo de libros sino también de carros de juguete y trofeos de su infancia. Casi todo el tiempo había sillas inflables y bolsas de pelotitas arrojadas sobre el suelo. Y a pesar del caos que era la habitación de Dean, Castiel se sentía más en casa allí que alguna vez en la de su madre. 

Castiel quería una pizca de la calidez que la habitación de Dean le trajo, en una habitación propia. Así que cuando Chuck colgó una gran fotografía enmarcada de una montaña nevada sobre la cama de Castiel, Castiel buscó lugares para los otros artículos que había comprado. Pequeñas plantas en macetas, y una planta colgante encontraron su camino alrededor de la habitación. Una gran estantería de madera, que Chuck había insistido en que Castiel comprara, estaba colocada junto a su escritorio. Castiel se tomó su tiempo para adornarla con sus libros y con algunos pequeños objetos decorativos que había encontrado (le gustaba especialmente una pequeña ardilla dorada que había encontrado por razones desconocidas). 

Su cama estaba cubierta con sábanas azules y un suave edredón verde bosque, junto con algunas almohadas que le habían llamado la atención. Después de que Chuck colgara la primera foto, trabajó para colgar otra fotografía que Castiel quería, una foto de cerca de un viejo panal de abejas, con una sola abeja en el rincón. Cuando Castiel sacó la nueva alfombra esponjosa que él creía que se sentía mejor que las otras alfombras, tanto Castiel como su padre retrocedieron para mirar la habitación. 

"¿Te gusta?" 

"Me gusta" Castiel respondió honestamente. Trató de expresar exactamente las palabras correctas. "Se siente... se siente como un hogar". 

"Estoy... me alegra tanto oírte decir eso, amigo". 

"Gracias, por llevarme". 

"¡Por supuesto! Por supuesto, yo quería. Quiero que te sientas feliz aquí ". 

En el fondo, Castiel sabía que su padre realmente quería decir esas palabras, lo que llevó a Castiel a decir honestamente: "Lo soy". 

"Bueno. Bueno. Bueno." 

"Es tarde", señaló Castiel, mirando su reloj de alarma en su mesa lateral. 

"¡Tienes razón! Oh, y tienes escuela mañana. Deberías ir a la cama." 

"Yo debería. Buenas noches, padre”. 

"Buenas noches, amigo". Chuck se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo de repente y se dio la vuelta. "Uhm... uh, Castiel?" 

"¿Sí?" 

"Sabes... sabes que puedes llamarme, puedes llamarme 'papá' si lo prefieres". Chuck tartamudeó un poco sobre sus palabras. Castiel nunca supo por qué hacía eso cuando le hablaba a veces. 

"¿Oh? Yo... lo consideraré.” 

"Bueno. Esta bien, bien. Duerme bien." 

"Tú también."

______________________________

Castiel había estaba demasiado nervioso para preguntarle a Dean cuándo lo había visto antes de la escuela ese día. Incluso había estado demasiado nervioso como para preguntarle durante el almuerzo. No sabía por qué se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al pensar que Dean negaría su solicitud de compañía. El momento era bueno, era jueves, por lo que no coincidiría con las noches de los viernes de juegos. Además, Castiel había comprado la misma Xbox y juegos que utilizaba Dean, y por lo tanto Dean no se aburriría en su casa. Además, Castiel nunca había sabido que Dean rechazara la solicitud de otro para "pasar el rato", por lo tanto, sus posibilidades de que Dean dijera que sí eran muy altas. 

Y aún así, Castiel se encontró luchando con la torpeza en su voz mientras esperaba al final del almuerzo para finalmente preguntar. 

"¿Dean?" 

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió aunque parecía un poco confundido. Castiel supuso que se debía a su presencia apenas unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana, por lo general ya estaría en clase. 

"¿Qué pasa Cas?" 

"¿Estarías interesado en venir a mi casa después de la escuela? Ayer compré una Xbox para que pudieras jugarla si quisieras”. 

La sonrisa de Dean se convirtió en un pequeño ceño fruncido. "No tenías que conseguir una Xbox solo para que yo viniera. Habría venido incluso si no tuvieras una". 

"¿Lo habrías hecho?" Preguntó Castiel inseguro. 

"Amigo, sí. Quiero ver tus colecciones de las que me has hablado. 

"¿Tú quieres?" 

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Además, podría traer Star Wars y hacerte ver por lo menos el primer episodio”. 

Castiel sonrió ante esa idea. Dean había estado hablando acerca de mostrarle esa película durante semanas. Aun así, Castiel tenía otros pensamientos en su mente. ¿Había tomado una decisión equivocada con la Xbox? Eso había hecho que Dean pareciera molesto. 

"¿Debo retirar la Xbox?" Preguntó, necesitando la dirección de Dean para saber qué hacer. 

"No, guárdalo. Probablemente terminemos jugando otro día que vaya de todos modos”. 

La esperanza floreció en el pecho de Castiel. Dean aún no había ido a su casa, pero ya estaba haciendo planes para más de una ocasión. 

"¿Otro día?" 

La sonrisa de Dean era amplia, pero él puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué? ¿Crees que solo vamos a salir una vez? 

"No estaba seguro". 

"Eres un tipo divertido, ¿lo sabías?" En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Dean puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Castiel, todavía sonriendo alegremente. "Me encontraré contigo fuera de tu última clase y regresaremos a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, Dean". 

Y a pesar de que Castiel fue más tarde de lo habitual a su clase, no le importó ni un poco. Su mente se tambaleaba con el pensamiento de que ahora tenía la oportunidad de tratar de ser tan buen amigo para Dean como lo había sido Dean para él. 

Sabía que si preguntaba, Dean probablemente diría que sus mejores amigos podrían ser listados en orden como: Sam, Charlie, Benny, Jo, Kevin y Ash, basándose en lo que Castiel observó en sus interacciones con todos ellos. 

Esperaba que algún podría llegar a estar en esa lista. 

Estaría más que contento de ser el último lugar. Mientras tuviera un lugar. 

Más tarde ese día, Dean hizo un silbido impresionado cuando entraron a la casa de Castiel. Castiel no vio cómo su propia casa se comparaba de forma remota con la naturaleza amorosa y cariñosa que Dean poseía, pero Castiel entendió que su casa era mucho más grande que la mayoría, especialmente para una familia de dos personas. 

Como Dean lo había hecho la primera vez que Castiel había estado en la casa del otro chico, Castiel rápidamente se ofreció a darle a Dean un recorrido por su propia casa. Como era de esperar, Dean solo tenía palabras amables que decir sobre cada habitación en la que entraban. Parecía más entusiasmado con el gran sótano terminado de lo que Castiel podía entender, pero ante la mención de que era su lugar para "pasar el rato", Castiel de repente vio también el espacio de la planta baja con más entusiasmo. 

Lo que llenó el pecho de Castiel con un estallido de orgullo fue la forma casual en que Dean comento diferentes partes de la nueva habitación de Castiel. Dijo que pensaba que las fotos de la montaña y el panal eran asombrosas, y que los colores que Castiel tenía allí eran geniales. Dean se tomó su tiempo para mirar la estantería de Castiel, anotó algunos títulos familiares y también comentó sobre las pequeñas figuras que Castiel había colocado allí. Aunque Castiel sabía lógicamente que la opinión de Dean sobre su habitación no importaba, todavía era reconfortante que el otro chico disfrutara del espacio como Castiel. 

Pasaron algún tiempo en la habitación de Castiel después de que Dean insistió en que se le mostraran las colecciones de Castiel, las mismas que Castiel no eligió compartir con demasiada gente por razones que no le gustaba discutir. Sabía con seguridad que Dean era genuino en su interés, pero aún se sorprendió cuando Dean hizo más preguntas de las que anticipó. Sin embargo, Castiel tenía que ser consciente de no dejarse atrapar por sus artículos o, de lo contrario, era posible que nunca regresaran al piso inferior para ver Star Wars o jugar videojuegos. 

Bajaron las escaleras, unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, caminando por la oficina abierta de Chuck. A Castiel nunca le gustó molestar a su padre cuando estaba trabajando (aunque el hombre le dijo innumerables veces que no le importaba) pero con la puerta abierta sabía que estaba bien dejar que Dean asomara la cabeza y mirara a su alrededor. 

Dean instantáneamente se dirigió hacia las estanterías empotradas. 

“Maldición, tu padre tiene una colección seria de libros sobrenaturales. No sabía que había tantas ediciones limitadas. ¿Es como un gran fan o algo así?”

"No necesariamente." 

"¿En serio?" Dean se rio a través de su pregunta, haciendo un gesto hacia los libros en el estante todos alineados con el mismo autor en la parte superior. "Entonces, ¿quién necesita múltiples series completas de estos libros? ¿No hay como cien libros en total?” 

"104 en realidad." Corrigió Castiel. 

"Mierda ¿En serio? Si tu padre no es un fanático loco, ¿por qué necesita dos... tres... cinco juegos diferentes de 104 libros?” 

Hubo una risita en la puerta. "Supongo que mi hijo no te ha hablado mucho de mí". 

Dean y Castiel se giraron para ver a Chuck de pie en la puerta, sonriendo, con un vaso de agua en las manos. 

La postura de Dean se enderezó rápidamente. "Oh. Uhm, simplemente no ha tenido la oportunidad, señor. Soy Dean Winchester”. 

Chuck tomó la mano ofrecida por Dean y la estrechó amablemente. "Encantado de conocerte, Dean, soy Chuck Shurley, sin embargo, podrías estar más familiarizado con mi seudónimo... ¿Carver Edlund?" 

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de par en par al mirar entre Castiel, los libros y Chuck, "¿Espera qué? ¡Estás bromeando!” 

"No lo estoy" 

"¡Cas!" Exclamó Dean, girándose rápidamente hacia Castiel. “¿Tu papá escribió los libros sobrenaturales? ¿Y no pensaste en mencionarlo?”

Castiel solo pudo fruncir el ceño. 

"No parecía de importancia". 

"¡Tipo!" 

No estaba seguro, pero la expresión nerviosa en la cara de Dean llevó a Castiel a preguntar en voz baja: "¿Hice algo mal?" 

"No. No, por supuesto que no”. Dean disparó rápidamente; sus rasgos se suavizaron mientras se acercaba lentamente a Castiel. "Es solo que... si tu padre es una leyenda de la novela de ciencia ficción, generalmente deberías decirle a tus amigos estas cosas. Especialmente si han sido amigos por más de un mes". 

"Me disculpo." 

Una mano suave aterrizó en el antebrazo de Castiel. "Oye, Cas, está bien. Me sorprendió mucho”. 

Castiel no sabía por qué se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, pero ya que Dean insistió en que no había hecho nada malo, hizo a un lado el pensamiento o intentó hacerlo. No sabía cómo expresar ese sentimiento dentro de él, así que se sintió agradecido cuando su padre habló antes de que pudiera. 

"Aunque estaría más que feliz de pasar tiempo con ustedes dos, sé que ustedes no quieren pasar el tiempo aquí con un anciano", anunció Chuck, acomodándose en su escritorio. "Pero tengo que preguntarte, Dean, ¿si te vas a quedar a cenar?" 

"¿Estaría bien?" 

Castiel vio que la sonrisa de su padre se ensanchaba más. "Estaría más que bien. Me alegro de finalmente conocer al amigo de Castiel”. 

"Gracias", dijo Dean mientras conducía a Castiel a la sala de estar. 

"¿Te gustaría algo para beber?", Preguntó Castiel automáticamente, recordando cómo Dean siempre ofrecía esa cortesía cuando Castiel se acercaba. 

"¿Tienes refresco?" "Uhm... no, ni mi padre ni yo bebemos refrescos", admitió Castiel cuando sintió que se desinflaba una fracción más. "Pero si eso es realmente lo que te gustaría, ¿podríamos ir a la tienda y conseguir algo?" ¿Si no te importaría caminar a la tienda?”

La mano que todavía estaba conectada al antebrazo de Castiel frotó suavemente. "Cas, para. Puedo beber lo que sea”. 

Castiel dejó escapar un suspiro. "Lo siento." 

No sabía por qué se sentía inquieto en ese momento, como si en un segundo todo girara sobre su eje. Ya estaba fallando en ser un buen amigo. Estaba seguro de que Benny, Charlie y Jo nunca se olvidaron de decirle a Dean información importante sobre sus familias o que Dean prefería beber refrescos después de la escuela. 

"No hay nada por lo que lamentarse". Dean insistió mientras ambos entraban a la cocina, ajenos a los pensamientos internos de Castiel. "¿Qué estás teniendo?" Preguntó amablemente, siempre tan amablemente. 

“¿Limonada?” Sugirió Castiel, pensando que era preferible a la leche. 

"Se escucha perfecto. Me encanta la limonada. Decidió Dean sonriendo. 

"La próxima vez recordaré una soda", señaló Castiel en voz alta. Quería que Dean estuviera seguro de que no lo olvidaría. 

Castiel no miró a Dean cuando sacó tazas de los estantes y les sirvió un vaso de limonada. El descontento se agitaba en su mente mientras trataba de concentrarse en agarrar algunos bocadillos de la despensa. Esperaba haber conseguido al menos los bocadillos correctos para su noche, con la esperanza de que recordara los que a Dean le gustaba comer en su propia casa. 

"¿Cas?" 

Cuando Castiel levantó la vista, Dean estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina con el ceño fruncido. 

"¿Sí, Dean?" Respondió tímidamente, preguntándose si este sería el momento cuando Dean decidiría que Castiel definitivamente no era un amigo que valiera la pena. Su corazón palpitó en su pecho mientras trataba de arreglar su cara para mostrar lo contrario. 

"¿Estás bien?" 

"Sí", respondió Castiel automáticamente mirando mientras Dean estudiaba su rostro. 

Castiel miró hacia otro lado, escuchando un suave, "¿Es esa la verdad?" Desde el otro lado de la isla. 

Su primera reacción fue mentir y decirle a Dean que estaba completamente bien y seguir adelante. Pero Castiel sabía que mentirle a Dean se sentía mal, especialmente cuando su tono sonaba genuinamente preocupado. 

"No." respondió Castiel. 

"¿Hice algo mal?" 

La incertidumbre en la voz de Dean hizo que Castiel levantara la vista rápidamente para tranquilizarlo. "Por supuesto que no". Fue solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Castiel vio a Dean descubrir cuál era el problema. 

"¿Crees que hiciste algo mal?" 

Era simplemente un sonido cuando Castiel exhaló un pequeño "sí" a la pregunta de Dean. 

"Voy a detener ese pensamiento allí mismo porque no hiciste nada malo. Supongo que crees eso porque olvidaste decirme que tu padre es uno de los autores más vendidos, ¿no?” Castiel asintió tristemente ante la suposición de Dean, pero no habló. Casi podía sentir la energía positiva que Dean comenzó a enviar a su lado mientras el otro chico hablaba una vez más a pesar de que no sentía que se lo mereciera. 

"Amigo, nunca hablamos de tu padre, ¿cómo pudiste haber tenido la oportunidad de decírmelo? ¿Ya sabes? No es tu culpa. Realmente no me importa. Sin embargo, creo que es genial, que tu padre escriba los libros que nuestros profesores de inglés nos sugieren que leamos. Explica también la casa grande”. 

Castiel todavía no se sentía animado. "Olvidé comprar las bebidas que te gustan también...” 

Por alguna razón esto hizo que Dean se riera. "¿Así que? Olvidé tu apellido durante unas tres semanas hasta que te vi escribirlo en tu tarea cuando me ayudabas con la biografía. La gente olvida las cosas, no es un gran problema”. 

Una parte de él no quería creerle al otro chico, pero hasta este punto, Castiel no había encontrado ninguna razón para no confiar en Dean. 

"Está bien". Respondió, a falta de otras palabras que decir. 

Aparentemente, todavía eran lo suficientemente buenas ya que la sonrisa completa de Dean regresó. 

"Entonces... ¿quieres ir a ver Star Wars o jugar videojuegos?" 

"¿Videojuegos?", Sugirió Castiel, esperando que fuera la opción preferible. 

Dean saltó alegremente del taburete. "Suena increíble" 

Y era increíble. Con cada semana que pasaba, Castiel había estado mejorando en los juegos que jugaba con Dean hasta el punto de que ahora, Dean estaba empezando a 'hablar mal' de él de la misma manera que lo haría con Charlie. Al principio, temía la forma en que Dean y Charlie se hablaban entre ellos (y si era sincero, probablemente nunca se sentiría cómodo hablando de esa manera), pero el hecho de que Dean se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para molestar a Castiel, lo hacía sentir casi especial. Como si perteneciera a su grupo de amigos. 

No fue poco después de comenzar el juego que Castiel se olvidó de sus preocupaciones y se relajó en su tiempo con Dean. Estaba tan absorto en el momento que no se dio cuenta que el timbre de la puerta estaba sonando. 

"¿Cas?" 

"¿Sí?" 

"Alguien está en la puerta", dijo Dean, para explicar por qué interrumpió el juego y por qué estaba mirando a Castiel. 

Castiel miró por encima de su hombro en dirección a la puerta principal, oyendo sonar el timbre repetidas veces de forma impaciente. "Oh, ya vuelvo", dijo mientras se ponía de pie antes de detenerse y lanzar la mejor mirada de intimidación que podía reunir "No te atrevas a intentar hacer trampa". 

Dean se fingió insultado. "¡Nunca lo haría!", Insistió, causando que ambos muchachos se rieran, sabiendo que Dean tenía la costumbre de sabotear a otros jugadores cuando el juego estaba "detenido". 

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Castiel se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, solo para sentir que su corazón se hundía ante la vista que tenía ante él cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió. 

"¡Castiel!" Escuchó a su hermana gritar felizmente cuando sus brazos de repente se lanzaron alrededor de su cuello. 

Castiel le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Hola Hannah." 

Cuando ella lo soltó, pudo ver a su hermano mayor Gabriel, que estaba de pie junto a ella, con una siempre disgustada a Anna detrás de él. 

"Hola, Cassie". Gabriel lo saludó, dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras los tres hermanos se abrían paso a través de la puerta. 

"Hola Gabriel". Castiel respondió con amabilidad, antes de volverse hacia Anna, quien todavía lo estaba ignorando firmemente. "Hola Anna." 

"Oh. Hola." 

Castiel miró hacia la oficina de su padre, preguntándose dónde estaba en ese momento y por qué sus hermanos habían aparecido inesperadamente. 

"¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?" 

"Mamá sacó el palo de su culo esta noche y dijo que podíamos comer aquí. Llamamos a papá hace media hora. ¿No te lo dijo?” Gabriel parecía casi sorprendido de que Castiel no supiera que venían. 

"Oh..." murmuró Castiel, después de haber recordado haber escuchado la voz de su padre mientras estaba absorto en jugar el videojuego, diciéndole que volvería pronto. "Se fue en un apuro. Supongo que ahora fue a la tienda de comestibles”. 

Esa respuesta pareció apaciguar a Gabriel. "Es bueno verte, Cassie. ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí?”

"He..." Castiel comenzó a hablar, a contarle a Gabriel sobre su tiempo en la escuela y hacer nuevos amigos cuando escuchó disparos animados que venían de la sala de estar, recordándole su compañía que había olvidado brevemente. "Estaba jugando videojuegos con mi amigo en realidad". 

"¿Tienes un amigo aquí?" 

"Sí", dijo Castiel dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala de estar con la esperanza de que no hubiera tenido a Dean esperando por mucho tiempo. Sintió a sus tres hermanos arrastrarse detrás de él mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala de estar. 

"Dean" 

"¿Hm?" Dean se sobresaltó, apartando la vista de la pantalla de televisión donde definitivamente estaba saboteando a Castiel en el juego. Se puso de pie cuando vio a los otros en la entrada de la habitación. 

"Dean, estos son mis hermanos, Gabriel, Hannah y Anna". 

Dean automáticamente se levantó para a sacudir todas sus manos. 

"Sus medios hermanos". Anna corrigió con frialdad mientras estrechaba la mano de Dean. 

Castiel vio como los ojos de Dean bajaron hacia ella. "Todavía cuenta como hermanos en mi libro", replicó Dean. 

Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio, ya que nadie en la habitación sabía qué decir. 

"Veo que la manía corre por la familia", dijo Dean. Castiel lanzó una mirada agradecida a su amigo por tomar la iniciativa en la conversación. "Ustedes chicos juegan ¿Halo? Tu padre se fue un poco por la borda con la compra de controles.” 

Ante la mención de su padre, Castiel escuchó una burla antes de un amargo, "Estaré en mi habitación" que fue emparejado con Anna saliendo de la habitación agresivamente. 

"Ignorarla. Ella heredo el gen de palo en el culo de nuestra madre”. Gabriel bromeó antes de pasar su brazo por los hombros de Hannah y sonreír a Dean y Castiel. "De todos modos, a Hannah y a mí nos encantaría jugar. ¿No es verdad Banana?”

Hannah sonrió amablemente. "Por supuesto." 

Castiel estaba agradecido de estar fuera de la presencia de Anna, incluso por el breve tiempo en que ella estaría arriba. Ella no se diferenciaba de muchos de sus compañeros de la escuela preparatoria, burlándose de él y fingiendo que no estaba presente en la habitación mientras ella hablaba. 

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Castiel recuerda, aunque pocos, los momentos en que pasaba el día con sus hermanos. Recuerda estar siempre emocionado de verlos a todos, con la esperanza de poder jugar con ellos como lo hicieron los hermanos y hermanas en la televisión. Cada vez solo serían Hannah y Gabriel quienes los incluirían en sus juegos y conversaciones; cada vez Castiel se iría a casa decepcionado, aunque agradecido de que tuviera al menos dos hermanos de seis que lo toleraran. 

Michael había sido un misterio para Castiel. Su hermano mayor ya había cumplido dieciocho años cuando Castiel, de seis años, finalmente se le permitió estar cerca de sus hermanos y no solo de su padre. Michael había sido amable, pero era demasiado viejo para jugar con un niño pequeño y pronto se fue a la universidad dejando a Castiel para no conocerlo. Cuando Lucas tenía dieciséis años y Rafael tenía trece en el momento de su primer encuentro, no querían tener nada que ver, ni hablar con Castiel, refiriéndose a él solo como "el bastardo". Esa fue la única vez que Castiel tiene en su memoria que su padre se haya enojado. 

Más tarde, cuando tuvo la edad suficiente, su consulta del diccionario lo llevó a estar siempre aprensivo en presencia de Lucas y Rafael. 

En cuanto a Anna, ella siempre fue la más cercana a Lucas. Aunque la brecha de edad entre ellos era la misma entre Lucas y Castiel, Anna y Lucas tenían un vínculo estrecho de hermanos. Su proximidad a su hermano mayor la llevó a provocar a Castiel, robar sus juguetes y tirar de su cabello cada vez que estaban juntos. A medida que crecieron y sus hábitos infantiles se desvanecieron, la llevó a ser fría y desdeñosa cuando hablaban. Ahora, no importa cuántas veces intente unirse a ella en las conversaciones, ella siempre habla como si Castiel no estuviera en la habitación o como si su mera presencia hiciera que su piel se estremeciera. 

Dolía, pero no era algo a lo que Castiel no estuviera acostumbrado. Durante mucho tiempo se había familiarizado con las personas que veían su presencia más como algo que soportar que una encantadora experiencia. Estaba bastante seguro de que con el tiempo, incluso Gabriel y Hannah iban a empezar a fingir interés en su vida antes de pretender no escucharlo mientras hablaba. 

Y aunque la idea lo aplastó, una parte de él todavía creía que era inevitable que Dean sintiera lo mismo. 

Por ahora, sin embargo, Castiel no se permitió seguir con esos pensamientos mientras se sentaba en el sofá de cuero de gran tamaño que mantenía a Dean, Gabriel y Hannah. 

A pesar de que Gabriel y Hannah eran los hermanos de Castiel, Dean hizo un mejor trabajo al mantener una conversación con los dos. Preguntó sobre sus planes futuros, sus pasatiempos y qué hacen con sus amigos para divertirse; Todas las cosas de las que Castiel nunca pensó hablar. Dean era natural en su habilidad para mantener una conversación con otros y a Castiel le complacía obtener una visión más profunda de las cosas que nunca había conocido sobre sus hermanos. Aprender que Gabriel quería ser director de cine y que Hannah quería ser escritora como su padre fueron hechos que lo sorprendieron. 

Aunque Castiel estaba más que feliz de observar, Dean continuamente lo involucraba en la conversación, animándolo a hablar sobre sus pasatiempos y otros hechos sobre él que Gabriel y Hannah nunca habían aprendido. 

“¿Han visto su colección de flores? Es tan genial”. La orgullosa sonrisa de Dean hizo que Castiel se sonrojara un poco por los elogios. 

"¿No?" Hannah dijo con curiosidad, haciendo una pausa en el juego y girándose completamente hacia él. "¿Qué tipo de flores?" Castiel se derritió un poco ante su sincera sonrisa. Hannah nunca dejó de hacerlo sentir que lo quería cerca. 

"Flores prensadas", admitió Castiel tímidamente. Si no hubiera sido por que Dean lo mencionó, nunca le habría contado a sus hermanos sobre esta colección en particular; no había sido algo de lo que hablase con muchos otros después de que su madre una vez lo había regañado por haber traído "basura" a la casa. 

Tanto Gabriel, como Hannah, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Podemos verlas Cassie?" 

Castiel miró automáticamente a Dean, buscando orientación para la curiosidad de sus hermanos. Al ver el gesto de aliento de Dean, Castiel respiró hondo antes de ponerse de pie. 

"Sí. Déjame ir por ellos”. 

Corrió por las escaleras rápidamente, repasando en su mente qué página querría mostrarles. Por supuesto, cuando entró en su habitación y sacó sus bien guardados libros y vitrinas, Castiel no pudo decidir cuál elegir. Se sintió entusiasmado por la afirmación verbal de Dean de que su colección era "genial" y quería probárselo a sus hermanos mostrándoles los mejores. 

Castiel puede recordar la primera cosa prensada que hizo, una hoja de arce, perfectamente formada, encontrada en el parque central en un paseo que había tomado con su cuidadora Hael. Al ver su entusiasmo por la hoja, ella lo había llevado a casa y le mostró cómo presionarlo entre las páginas de un diccionario para mantenerlo para siempre. A partir de ahí, su amor por las plantas creció a pesar de que la tolerancia de Hael a su reciente descubrimiento disminuyó rápidamente. 

Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras escogía algunas de sus páginas más coloridas para mostrárselas a Hannah y Gabriel. Estaba emocionado de ver si respondían a su trabajo de la misma manera que lo había hecho Dean. Mientras se dirigía hacia su puerta abierta, Castiel se detuvo en seco, oyendo a Anna hablar en voz baja. 

Mirando por la puerta, vio a Dean de pie fuera de la habitación abierta de Anna. Castiel no podía ver su cara, pero la mirada de molestia en su hermana hizo que una sensación de picazón incómoda aumentara bajo su piel. 

"Pareces un tipo razonablemente inteligente", dijo su hermana en tono insensible. 

Por la forma en que la voz de Dean bajó, Castiel sabía que su amigo no estaba muy contento con la forma en que Anna le estaba hablando. "¿Qué quieres decir?" 

"Sólo estoy tratando de advertirte. Es mejor si sales ahora”. 

"¿Disculpa?" 

Anna bajó la voz, solo un poco, y se apoyó en el espacio de Dean. "Dean, hay algo mal con él... mentalmente". 

Castiel sintió que algo en su pecho se debilitaba al escuchar esas palabras. No es como si nunca los hubiera escuchado antes… no, esta no era la primera vez que alguien señalaba sus rarezas. Sin embargo, escuchar a su hermana decirle a su amigo, su mejor amigo, que no estaba mentalmente bien, se sintió como una bofetada. 

Se sintió como un niño nuevamente al escuchar a su madre decirles a los hijos de sus amigos que _“aunque Castiel es diferente, todavía tienes que jugar con él. Enséñale a ser como tú, por favor”._

Él esperó. Esperó a que Dean dijera lo que Castiel temía... esperó a que el otro chico dijera "Lo sé". 

Pero no lo hizo. 

En cambio, Dean estaba furioso por la forma en que afirmó "No. No hay. No hay nada malo con él.”

"Sí, lo hay." Anna insistió. "No puedes decir que no te has dado cuenta de lo raro que es él. ¿La forma en que habla? ¿La forma en que nunca sabe cómo actuar en torno a las personas? ¿Cómo habla una y otra vez sobre una maldita cosa durante horas? Te lo digo, sólo se pone más raro. Solo estoy tratando de advertirte, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y él piense que realmente quieres ser su amigo o algo peor... " 

Castiel retrocedió unos pasos hacia su habitación, no queriendo escuchar la respuesta de Dean. Su cabeza palpitaba con la emoción que quería mantener a raya. Lo supo desde el momento en que abrió la puerta para encontrar a sus hermanos en el umbral de la puerta que se encontraba en una noche incómoda... pero ¿por qué? 

¿Por qué tenía que ser la noche en que había invitado a Dean? 

Sintió que el miedo lo superaba al darse cuenta de que Dean probablemente ya no querría aguantar su presencia al final de la noche. 

No sabía qué iba a hacer si ese fuera el caso.


	4. Chapter 4

"Solo trato de advertirte, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y él crea que realmente quieres ser su amigo o algo peor... crea que te _preocupas_ por él".  


Dean se quedó petrificado. Al principio, no podía decir si las palabras que escuchaba en realidad habían salido de su boca o no, pero la expresión de puro desprecio en su rostro hizo que la ira burbujeara bajo su piel. Ella realmente acababa de decir eso.

¿Lo que comenzó con un inocente? Tu nombre es Dean, ¿no? ¿Cómo conociste a Castiel? se convirtió rápidamente en la pequeña niña pelirroja "advirtiéndole" sobre Cas y sus supuestos "problemas" mentales. Y no... él no iba a dejar que esa mierda siga.

"¿Discúlpame?"

Una mirada de disgusto y lástima se apoderó de los rasgos de Anna. "No me digas que en realidad te gusta el fenómeno. Dean, en serio es más problema de lo que vale”.

"¿Te escuchas ahora mismo?" Él sabía que su voz era cruel, pero estaba enojado. "¡Es tu hermano del que estás hablando!"

Anna lo miró con una mirada gélida. "Él _no_ es mi hermano".

Por Dios, no podía entender cómo alguien podía hablar sobre un miembro de la familia de la forma en que Anna hablaba de su propio hermano. Dean podía sentir que la ira crecía dentro de él y la necesidad de ponerla verbalmente en su lugar era dominante. Si ella hubiera sido un tipo, realmente habría considerado darle un puñetazo, pero se echó atrás, sabiendo que no se vería bien causar una escena la primera vez que lo invitaban a la casa de Cas.

"Esta conversación ha terminado." Escupió, mirándola antes de volverse de espaldas. No prestó atención a las palabras que ella murmuró mientras se alejaba. En su lugar, trató de alejarlo todo. No quería que Cas diera cuenta que estaba enfadado porque sabía que Cas le preguntaría por qué... y Dean no quería una razón para mentirle.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, una que no fue difícil de formar cuando se imaginó encontrar a Cas en su escritorio revisando su colección para encontrar la mejor página de flores que había hecho. Sabía que tenía que ser por eso que Cas tardaba tanto en volver al piso de abajo. Es por eso que Dean había dejado a Gabriel y Hannah para venir a hablar con él.

Abrió la puerta entrecerrada y entró, viendo a Cas de pie junto a su armario con unas cuantas páginas en la mano.

"Oye Cas, ¿tienes problemas para elegir?"

Castiel olfateó un poco antes de inclinarse y colocar las dos páginas en el lugar donde las guardaba. "No. No les voy a mostrar...”

"¿Qué?" Dean se quejó. "¿Por qué? Son tan impresionantes”

Vio como Castiel se llevaba las manos vacías a la espalda y una mirada neutra apareció en su rostro. "No lo son. Son... son raros”.

Los ojos de Dean se cerraron involuntariamente en consecuencia al dolor que sentía en su pecho por su amigo. Supo de inmediato, por la forma en que Cas dijo la palabra "raro", que su conversación en el pasillo con Anna no había sido desconocida.

"¿La escuchaste?"

Una sonrisa amarga llegó a los labios de Cas. "Supongo que ella quería que yo lo hiciera".

La naturaleza resignada de la postura de Castiel hizo que Dean se moviera hacia su espacio. "Cas, no puedes escuchar una mierda así".

Antes de que Cas pudiera protestar, Dean rápidamente revolvió las cosas de Cas, donde guardaba algunas de sus páginas. Sacó con suavidad los primeros pocos que pudo conseguir y de inmediato los puso sobre el escritorio de Cas.

"¿Ves esto aquí?" Preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia las páginas. Luchó por encontrar la manera correcta de decir lo que quería, nunca fue bueno con las palabras, pero sabía que tenía que intentar serlo para que Cas lo entendiera. "Esto no es raro, en realidad es... es... es _hermoso._ Y apostaría todo mi dinero a que, en cuanto mi madre vea una de estas páginas, te rogará que le hagas un centenar de ellas”.

Cas miró esperanzado a Dean. "¿Le gustaría una?"

"Incluso _me_ gustaría una Cas".

Una pequeña ola de calor irradiaba a través de Dean mientras observaba a Cas sonreír alegremente en el escritorio.

"Puedo hacer una para ambos". Cas prometió suavemente, y Dean supo sin lugar a dudas que mantendría esa promesa. Y joder, Dean colgaría lo que Cas hiciera con orgullo en su pared para que todos lo vean. Sólo espera.

"Eso sería increíble", dijo Dean con una sonrisa y un suave golpe de su hombro a Cas. Había algo en Cas que siempre tenía a Dean con ganas de acercarse y abrazar al chico, hacerle entender que lo cuidaban. Pero parte de Dean tenía miedo de que estuviera cruzando algún tipo de línea, así que no lo hizo.  
Se dirigió en dirección a la puerta, "Coge las flores y vamos a mostrárselas a Gabe y Hannah. Juro que también pensarán que es genial”.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Dean iba a tener razón al respecto. Aun así fue un espectáculo ver a Gabriel y Hannah esperando abajo con sonrisas felices y preguntas entusiastas sobre el pasatiempo de Cas. Por la forma en que Cas sostenía las páginas, se podía decir que se enorgullecía de lo que había hecho, y se mostraba en la forma en que las flores estaban dispuestas y etiquetadas tan perfectamente.

Cas necesitaba más estímulo. Necesitaba personas como sus amigos y hermanos para demostrarle que las cosas que le interesaban no eran extrañas. Tal vez no fueran intereses comunes, pero eso no debería importar. Lo que a la gente le interesaba no los hacía extraños. Demonios, Jo tenía una obsesión con los cuchillos, a Benny le encantaban los viejos sombreros de pescadores, Sammy recopilaba todos y cada uno de los libros que pertenecían a la saga Sobrenatural, y el propio Dean tenía una inclinación por los cómics.

Y francamente a Dean le encantó que Cas tuviera algo por la naturaleza. Era único, algo a lo que nadie alrededor de Dean le prestaba suficiente atención. Ese mismo día, Dean se sintió realmente fascinado cuando Cas explicó los detalles de los diferentes lugares de origen de las flores y les dio toda una lección sobre la polinización de las abejas. Dean estaba casi listo para comprar una pegatina para el parachoques con 'salva a las abejas' cuando Cas terminó de hablar.  


Dean ya sabía que Cas era algo especial. Y no fue solo que el tipo dijo lo que pensaba o luchó con el sarcasmo. Ni siquiera era que siempre hacía preguntas para tratar de entender casi todo. Cas era sólo... Cas.

Solo había necesitado algunas conversaciones con el chico, discutiendo su vida mientras crecía, para que Dean se diera cuenta de que Cas era una persona realmente buena que solo necesitaba que la gente viera eso. Una madre demasiado ambiciosa lo había dejado de lado toda su vida, ignorado por sus compañeros y hermanos, y se le había dejado sentir que no pertenecía a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, se preocupaba mucho por todos. Incluso ese día en la escuela, corrió hacia Charlie en el almuerzo porque había encontrado un libro que pensó que le gustaría leerle a su madre que estaba en el hospital.

Hizo que Dean quisiera ser esa persona para Cas, la persona que lo cuidaría y le mostraría que no todas las personas apestaban y que alguien quería quedarse en su vida. Porque realmente quería que Cas se quedara en su vida también. Su madre prácticamente se había enamorado de Castiel en el momento en que lo conoció y ahora le preguntaba por él todos los días. Dean cree que ella también podía decir que necesitaba más amor en su vida. Incluso Sammy siempre preguntaba cuándo iría Cas con ellos.

Sonrió con orgullo hacia Cas cuando el otro chico finalmente acepto llevar a sus hermanos arriba para ver el resto de los libros de flores y plantas prensadas que había hecho y guardado desde que era un niño en la ciudad. No podían pasar mucho tiempo allí arriba, pero era tiempo suficiente para que Dean viera que Gabriel y Hannah definitivamente no eran un montón de mierda como la otra hermana en la casa.  


Cuando Chuck finalmente llamó a todos a cenar, Dean hizo todo lo posible por educar su cara cuando se acercaron a Anna en el pasillo. No solo su rostro apestoso ya se estaba metiendo bajo su piel, sino la forma en que ella se abalanzó sobre el asiento en el que Castiel intentó sentarse hizo que Dean viera la mezquindad que poseía la chica.

Supo de inmediato que la cena no iba a salir bien.

Intento controlarse lo mejor que pudo. Su madre lo había acosado cuando era más joven para siempre tener buenos modales en la mesa cuando estaba en la casa de otra persona. Ella no se enojaba si él hablaba con la boca llena en la casa o accidentalmente dejaba escapar un eructo aquí y allá, pero ella tendría su cabeza si alguna vez oía que era descortés en la casa de otra persona. Mary también le inculcó la forma correcta de hablar con los adultos, así que a pesar de la molestia que se desprendía de Anna en oleadas, la incomodidad que hacía que Cas se retorciera en su asiento y la falsa neutralidad que Gabriel y Hannah intentaban mostrar, Dean hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener una conversación con Chuck.

No hacía falta un título en psicología para decir que Chuck era un tipo triste. Miró a sus hijos con tanto anhelo, impotencia y culpa que hicieron que Dean casi quisiera abrazarlo. Y el hecho de que pareciera tan agradecido de que Dean incluso estuviera tratando de hablar con él mientras comían, hizo que Dean realmente sintiera lo mismo por él.

"Entonces, señor Shurley, ¿puedo preguntarle en qué ha estado trabajando?"

"Por favor, llámame Chuck". El hombre mayor respondió con amabilidad, su sonrisa no alcanzó sus pálidos ojos azules. "Y en realidad he estado entreteniendo algunas ideas para retomar la historia de la serie Supernatural".

"Whoa ¿realmente? ¿Cómo haría usted? Quiero decir, en el último libro, ¿no saltó Jared a la jaula con el diablo y acabó con el apocalipsis? Parecía una forma bastante sólida de terminar”.

"Yo también lo pensé al principio, pero cuanto más tiempo he estado lejos de ese mundo, más me di cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que no se han dicho. "Ni siquiera creo que Jensen o Misha simplemente permitan que Jared se pudra en la jaula con Lucifer".

"¿Así que van a abrir la jaula?"

"Es una idea." Respondió Chuck tímidamente, sin realmente regalar ningún spoiler.

Dean tuvo que contener un giro de los ojos cuando escuchó a Anna murmurar "Realmente no sé por qué tanta gente lee esos libros".

Chuck trató de enmascarar el aguijón de ese insulto, "¿Por qué es eso?", Preguntó.

“Pasaste de tener a estos dos hermanos peleando con un nuevo monstruo en cada libro a de repente arrojar demonios y ángeles a la mezcla. Y luego vas y matas a casi todo el mundo. Es un poco tonto”.

"Solo estás enojada porque mató a tu personaje". Gabriel intervino. El hermano mayor en la mesa empezaba a verse más y más irritado con Anna cada vez que abría la boca.

"Gabriel también fue asesinado".

Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, pero es un embustero, ¿crees que en realidad está muerto?"

Chuck dejó escapar una pequeña risita antes de dirigirse a sus hijos que discutían. “Les he dicho a todos en innumerables ocasiones que los personajes de mi historia no se basaron en absoluto en mis propios hijos. He investigado sobre muchos ángeles y da la casualidad de que algunos de mis personajes y mis hijos comparten un nombre”.

A pesar de que el argumento de Chuck era sólido, Anna todavía parecía sentir la necesidad de tocar el trabajo de su padre. "¿Qué pasa con el ángel con el abrigo? Nunca he oído hablar del ángel llamado 'Misha' ”.

"Misha aún no ha revelado su nombre angelical", explicó Chuck, dejando a Dean sintiéndose intrigado.

Anna volvió a intentar pelear. “Entonces dices que es solo una coincidencia que los nombres de tus hijos estén en la historia, has incluido a Michael, Lucas, Raphael, a mí e incluso a mamá en las historias. ¿Por qué todavía no están Castiel y Hannah en ellas?”

“Porque el ángel Castiel y el ángel Hannah no han tenido el propósito para estar en ellas. Tal vez lo harán a su debido tiempo”. Era evidente que Chuck estaba empezando a cansarse de tratar de complacer a su hija.

"¿Castiel?"

El niño en cuestión miró a su papá. "¿Sí?"

"Lo sé... Sé que esperabas que solo fueran tú y Dean esta noche, pero ¿estaría bien si todos compartiéramos el pastel que elegiste para nuestro postre?"  


Cas sonrió amablemente a su padre, que parecía nervioso por hacer su pedido. "Por supuesto", dijo Cas, ganándose una pequeña pero agradecida sonrisa del hombre mayor.

"Amigo, ¿tienes pastel?", Preguntó Dean con entusiasmo cuando Chuck se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando las puertas que separaban el comedor de la cocina detrás de sí mismo.

"Pensé que lo disfrutarías". 

Maldita sea, Cas era increíble. Pero aún así Dean se sentía un poco culpable cada vez que Cas hacía algo más allá de lo que necesitaba para hacer que Dean fuera feliz. No quería que Cas pensara que siempre tenía que intentar ser perfecto o algo así.

"Sabes que no tienes que comprar cosas para mí. Realmente no me importa. Pero lo aprecio. ” Sonrió ampliamente a su amigo, esperando que Cas entendiera que realmente estaba agradecido.

"A Castiel probablemente solo le gusta gastar todo el dinero de papá. Quiero decir, ¿viste su dormitorio? No estaba así la última vez que estuvimos aquí, debió convencer al tipo de que comprara toda la tienda. Realmente te estás dando la buena vida aquí, ¿verdad, Cassie?”

Dean saltó un poco cuando los puños de Gabriel golpearon la mesa. “¡Por el amor de Dios, Anna! ¿Lo dejarás ya?”

"¡Gabe!"

"¡No! Tienes que parar”. El hermano mayor de Cas parecía estar furioso, y Dean realmente quería darle una palmada en la espalda al tipo. "Has sido insoportable desde el momento en que Hannah y yo dijimos que queríamos comer aquí esta noche".

"Es una mierda cuando comemos aquí". Anna se quejó de forma petulante.

"¡Sí, porque siempre eres una mocosa todo el tiempo! Quiero decir, en serio, estás siendo muy mala con papá esta noche, ¿y ahora, Castiel? ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Anna simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, murmurando y resoplando como una niña pequeña. Dean podría haber besado a Gabe por eso. No creía que el hombre bajo fuera siquiera capaz de enojarse, se veía demasiado tranquilo, pero Dean se alegraba de que alguien finalmente llamara la atención a Anna.

"Así que, Castiel, ¿cómo está... cómo está tu madre?" Hannah cortésmente se metió en la conversación. A Dean le gustaba. Ella era muy similar a Cas en sus gestos y parecía mirar a Cas como si se preocupara un poco por él.

"Supongo que está bien", respondió Cas. "No he sabido nada de ella desde que me mudé aquí".

Eso llamó la atención de Dean de inmediato. No hablaron mucho sobre la madre de Cas, sobre todo porque Cas nunca parecía mencionarla y Dean no sabía si estaba bien preguntar. Pero no hablar con su hijo desde que se mudó, eso parecía extraño.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Dean interrumpió, preocupado. "Pero has estado aquí más de dos meses".

Una amarga carcajada hizo que todos volvieran la atención de Anna. "¿Qué?" Preguntó ella con ligereza. Cuando Dean la fulminó con la mirada, ella decidió iluminar a todos con sus pensamientos. “Solo creo que es gracioso que ni siquiera su madre lo pueda soportar. No la culpo por no llamar”.

"Oh, puedes irte al infierno". Dean gruñó enojado. Tenía todo un arsenal de palabras para elegir, y estaba listo para lanzarlas. Pero Cas colocó suavemente una mano en el antebrazo de Dean, deteniéndolo antes de que más palabras salieran de sus labios.

"Dean, está bien".

"¿Está bien?" Dean preguntó con incredulidad. ¿Cómo no estaba molesto Cas? "¡Con un demonio, está bien! No me gusta la forma en que te trata”.  
"Estoy acostumbrado a ello".

"No deberías estarlo". Dean odiaba que Cas pareciera simplemente aceptar esta mierda. Nadie debería tener a su familia hablando con ellos de esa manera. “Tu propia hermana no debería tratarte de esta manera".

No por primera vez ese día, Anna escupió "¡No soy su hermana!"

"¡Maldita sea Anna!" Gritó Gabe. "¿Por qué siempre haces esto? ¡Castiel no hizo nada malo!”

"¡Gabe, él es la razón por la que estamos en este lío!"

"¿Que lío? ¿Te refieres a nuestra vida? Anna, ni siquiera _naciste_ cuando todo sucedió entre mamá y papá. ¡Tienes que dejar de escuchar lo que dicen Rafael y Lucifer! Estás empezando a sonar mezquina y patética como ellos. ¡Ya es hora de que todos lo superen!”

Anna se inclinó sobre la mesa, con desprecio en sus ojos. "Tienes que dejar de meter a Lucas en esto".

"Lucas es un imbécil, puedo llamarlo Lucifer todo lo que quiera".

"Gabe, si no fuera por Castiel, podríamos haber crecido con dos padres".

"¿Qué?" Gabriel escupió. "¿Honestamente crees que Castiel de alguna manera formó un plan para arruinar el matrimonio perfecto de nuestros padres? Honestamente, no sé por qué eres tan fácilmente influenciada”.

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Lo eres! Entiendo por qué Michael, Luke y Raph no pueden realmente perdonar a papá porque todos vivieron el espectáculo de mierda que se produjo entre nuestros padres. ¿Pero tú? ¡No estabas allí! Demonios, tenía tres años cuando sucedió y no recuerdo nada”.

Dean tuvo que apartar los ojos de los dos que discutían en la mesa. Sintió a Cas sentado rígidamente a su lado y se enojó por su amigo. ¿Por qué no estaba diciendo nada en su propia defensa? ¿Con qué frecuencia Cas tuvo que escuchar a Anna o sus hermanos mayores hablar de esta manera sobre él?  
"¿Nunca te preguntas cómo habría sido si nunca hubiera ocurrido?", Preguntó Anna a Gabriel y Hannah.

Gabriel sonaba furioso cuando respondió. "No, ¡no lo hago! Porque sucedió y nuestras vidas están bien. Tanto mamá como papá tienen tanta culpa por la maldita cosa pero literalmente nos dan todo lo que queremos. ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Tenemos un hermano fuera de esto! Y a pesar de que le hemos dado cero razones para hacerlo, siempre nos ha tratado bien y siempre ha mostrado interés en nuestras vidas”.

"Eso es porque está celoso".

Eso fue todo.

Dean no podía soportarlo más.

"Demonios, vas a callarte ahora." Dean gruñó mientras lo decía. "Cas no ha hecho nada para merecer esto de ti, sin importar los estúpidos argumentos que encuentres. La forma en que lo tratas es repugnante”.

"Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos", ordenó Anna.

"¡No! No tienes ningún derecho a entrar aquí y empezar a culpar a Cas por toda tu basura. ¿Alguna vez has tratado de llegar a conocerlo?” La mirada que Anna le arrojó a esa pregunta hizo que Dean siguiera avanzando. "¿Te gustaría vivir toda tu vida, sabiendo que tienes seis hermanos y no puedes hablar con ellos? ¿Y si las situaciones se invirtieran? ¿Cómo te sentirías?"

A pesar de su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, Dean podía ver el pequeño cambio en los ojos de Anna mientras consideraba sus palabras. Sabía que tenía que llevar su punto a casa.

"A pesar de lo que piensas, su vida no fue melocotones y malditos arco iris. Todos ustedes al menos se tuvieron el uno al otro Él solo se tiene a sí mismo”.  


Dean pensó por un momento que sus palabras habían llegado a Anna, pero luego ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo y pensó seriamente en golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando".

Hannah finalmente decidió saltar a la conversación. "Tiene un punto Anna".

La traición golpeó a Anna en la cara mientras miraba a su hermana gemela. "Oh, ¿estás de su lado?"

Hannah suspiró profundamente. Debía de estar agotada por las estupideces de su hermana. "No sé por qué siempre estás tan enojada por esto".  
"Simplemente no entiendo por qué Castiel de repente está recibiendo toda la atención". Anna explotó. "¿Por qué se va a vivir aquí con papá y consigue todo lo que quiere cuando apenas recibimos una llamada?"

"Llamo todas las semanas". Las cabezas de todos se giraron para ver a Chuck parado en la puerta, con total impotencia en sus ojos. "Los llamo a cada uno de ustedes cada semana. Nunca has respondido Anna.

"Estoy ocupada."

Chuck se acercó lentamente a la mesa y dejó algunos platos, un pastel de manzana caliente y un cartón de helado. “También sabes que eres más que bienvenida a quedarte aquí cuando quieras. Tienes tu propia habitación. Estaría más que dispuesto a llevarte a la escuela por las mañanas si alguna vez eliges quedarte en una noche escolar. "

Anna sabía que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella mientras su padre esperaba que ella respondiera. Eso parecía hacerla enojar más.

"Lo que sea", espetó ella, apartando la mirada de Chuck.

A Dean le resultaba exasperante ver a alguien que tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, deshacerse de él por algún tipo de resentimiento por algo que había sucedido cuando ella era demasiado joven para entender. Y Chuck parecía un buen hombre. Dean no sabía toda la historia o por qué Anna estaba tan enojada con él, pero Chuck no parecía el tipo de persona que abandonó a sus hijos.

"Todos son más que bienvenidos a quedarse aquí", dijo Chuck a la mesa. "Estaría más que feliz si te quedaras aquí a veces. Siempre te lo he dicho”. No les dio a sus hijos la oportunidad de decir nada antes de despedirse. "Estaré en mi oficina".

Era una maravilla que Anna incluso pareciera un poco arrepentida cuando Gabriel la regañó. "¿Eres feliz ahora?"

"Cállate."

Gabe suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Espero que algún día crezcas y te des cuenta de que si sigues así, crecerás tan miserable como mamá".

La pelea parecía haberse agotado de Anna a pesar de que ella seguía tratando de discutir con su hermano. "Mamá no hizo nada malo".

"¿No?" Gabriel preguntó fríamente. Él también parecía agotado. Como si el lidiar con los problemas de su familia lo hubiera agotado sin fin. “¿Alguna vez has notado cómo papá asiste a todos nuestros recitales y juegos escolares? ¿Cómo nunca se ha perdido una llamada telefónica semanal? ¿O un cumpleaños? ¿Cómo nos compró a todos un automóvil en nuestro cumpleaños número 16 y ahora paga por todos ellos, e incluso nos da dinero para la gasolina?”

Dean miró a la mesa entre los tres hermanos. Hannah tenía la cabeza inclinada, casi como si estuviera orando en silencio, aunque Dean podía verla asintiendo con la cabeza a las palabras que Gabriel estaba diciendo. Anna estaba frunciendo el ceño a su hermano, pero no parecía tener una discusión dentro de ella. Y Cas... Cas se veía triste.

Esa mirada no dejó su rostro mientras Gabriel seguía hablando. “¿Acaso olvidaste cómo cada año nos llevó de compras y nunca nos dijo que no a algo que queríamos? No importa cuánto haga por nosotros o que nos dé, cuando incluso se lo mencionamos a mamá, es un _‘asno irresponsable que no puede controlar su vida, ¿por qué querrían ir a quedarse con él? ¿Por qué lo prefieren a él sobre mí? ¿No les he dado todo?’_ ”

Gabriel esperó a que Anna lo mirara a los ojos. No parecía contenta con la burla que él acababa de hacer de su madre, pero ella todavía le prestaba toda su atención. "Anna, mamá es una anciana amargada que no puede ver más allá de su corazón roto. No te dejes terminar así. "

El silencio se encontró con el comedor antes de que Anna se levantara rápidamente raspando ruidosamente la silla de madera contra el suelo de madera. "Nos vamos."

"Bien." Gabe respondió brevemente. "Ve a esperar en el auto, nos despediremos de nuestro padre y nuestro hermano".

Los cuatro que se quedaron en la habitación escucharon a Anna marcharse, abrió la puerta principal y luego la cerró de golpe.

"Lo siento por eso." Gabriel suministro impotente.

Dean se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir. Eso había sido... incómodo... es decir poco. Definitivamente no era lo que había tenido en mente cuando imaginó venir a la casa de Cas a pasar el día.

Miró a su amigo y vio la misma tristeza que lo embargaba. Estaba mirando el pastel sobre la mesa como si contuviera las respuestas al universo.

Dean tuvo la sensación de que sabía lo que estaba dando vueltas en la mente de su amigo.

"Cassie, ¿estarías bien si Hannah y yo viniéramos más aquí ahora que estás viviendo aquí?" Gabriel preguntó, sacando a Cas de sus pensamientos.  
"¿Quieres?" Castiel le preguntó a su hermano. Su voz sonaba tan incierta.

"Definitivamente lo hago".

"Yo también." Hannah intervino.

La sonrisa era pequeña, pero de repente Cas respondió "Me gustaría".

Cas se puso de pie como lo hicieron su hermano y su hermana. Gabriel miraba a su hermano menor con tristeza o arrepentimiento, Dean no estaba seguro de cuál. Quizás fueron ambas.

"Sé que no hemos sido lo mejor para ti..." Gabriel admitió, pareciendo realmente molesto por la verdad de su confesión. "Es difícil cuando nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos, pero, necesitas saber que me preocupo por ti. Nos preocupamos por ti.” Hizo un gesto entre él y Hannah. “Si alguna vez quieres hablar o lo que sea, nos tienes. Lo digo en serio, tanto Hannah como yo queremos hablar más contigo”.

Cas asintió en comprensión. "Gracias Gabriel".

"Te veremos por aquí, ¿vale, niño?"

"Sí."  


Hannah de repente estaba lanzando sus brazos alrededor de un Cas rígido, pero a ella no parecía importarle. "Bye Castiel. ¿Escríbeme?"

"Trataré de recordar hacerlo", prometió Cas mientras observaba a los dos caminar en la dirección general de la oficina de su padre.

Dean y Cas se sentaron en el comedor vacío en silencio. Había alrededor de cien cosas que Dean quería decir, empezando por el hecho de que Cas no debería escuchar una maldita palabra que Anna tenía que decir porque él era increíble... Pero no creía que Cas quisiera escuchar eso en ese momento.  
Entonces Dean trató de romper el silencio de una manera más fácil.

"¿Deberíamos limpiar?"

Pareció que Cas registró por primera vez que había cinco platos vacíos todavía colocados sobre la mesa, eso sin contar las sobras. Sin mencionar también el pastel y el helado derretido. "Oh no, lo haré más tarde".

No importaba lo incómoda que hubiera sido la cena, Dean no quería dejar a Cas tan deprimido. Necesitaba que su amigo supiera aunque su familia estaba un poco loca, Dean no iría a ninguna parte.

"Parece que tenemos todo un pastel para nosotros", dijo alegremente.

"¿Quieres algo?" Cas casi parecía sorprendido por la pregunta de Dean.

"Amigo, duh. Es un pastel”.

Eso fue suficiente para que Cas sonriera.

A pesar de que la tarta se había enfriado y el helado se había derretido un poco, aún le sabía a Dean como el paraíso y parecía levantar el ánimo de Cas ligeramente. Él y Cas comieron mucho más postre de lo normal para ellos antes de que Dean insistiera en que ayudaría a Cas a limpiar, ignorando las muchas protestas de Cas. No hablaron de los eventos ocurridos en todo el tiempo que comieron el pastel y limpiaron, así que no le sorprendió a Dean que Cas se estuviera moviendo incómodamente mientras se encontraban en el porche delantero cuando estaban a punto de despedirse.

"Lo siento por esta noche". Cas habló de inmediato, mirando hacia abajo a las tablas del porche.

"¿Por qué?"

Cas miró un poco en dirección a la puerta principal antes de enviar una mirada de disculpa a Dean. "La escena con mis hermanos".

“No deberías disculparte", afirmó Dean, entrando en el espacio de Cas. "No puedo creer cómo te trata Anna. ¿Y así es como te tratan tus hermanos mayores también?”

"Honestamente no me hablan mucho".

"¡Y eso es una mierda!"

Cas se encogió de hombros. "Es mi culpa que sus padres ya no estén juntos".

"¡Mierda!" Dean apoyó una mano en el hombro de Cas, apretando lo suficiente como para que Cas hiciera contacto visual con él. "Tú no tomaste las decisiones. Eras un bebé inocente. Nada fue tu culpa. Nada _es_ tu culpa”.

Cas no parecía creer completamente las palabras de Dean, pero aún apreciaba las palabras que su amigo había dicho.

"Gracias por decir las cosas que dijiste esta noche".

"No puedo soportar cuando las personas que me importan se lastiman. No me gustó cómo te estaba hablando”.

Al parecer, Dean dijo algo desconcertante porque los ojos azul cristalino lo miraban como si fuera una especie de faro.

"¿Te preocupas por mí?"

"Duh." Dean respondió fácilmente. ¿Por qué Cas no se dio cuenta de eso? "Prácticamente te has convertido en mi mejor amigo".

De repente, Dean perdió el equilibrio cuando unos brazos largos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello en uno de los abrazos más fuertes que jamás había recibido. Instintivamente, Dean le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. "Está bien, está bien, está bien". Él se rio entre dientes en el hombro de Cas, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Cas se alejó de inmediato. "Lo siento. ¿Era eso… no estaba bien? ¿Fue incómodo para ti?”

"¿Qué? ¡No! Estuvo bien. Simplemente no esperaba que fueras un tipo de persona de abrazos. Me atrapaste un poco con la guardia baja”.

“Nunca... nunca antes había abrazado a alguien, aparte de mi madre cuando era muy joven y también a tu madre cuando la conocí. Supongo que Hannah también me abraza...”

Esa confesión hizo que Dean se entristeciera, pero trató de dejarlo pasar. En su lugar, trató de enmascararlo con humor. "No le digas eso a Charlie. Probablemente te asfixie hasta la muerte con un montón de abrazos”.

"Gracias por la advertencia."

Y ahora que Dean tenía lo que consideraba un permiso, dio un paso hacia Cas con los brazos abiertos, tirando de él hacia sí mismo. Los brazos de Cas inmediatamente rodearon el cuello de Dean, y Dean sonrió para sí mismo. Dean era ciertamente un abrazador. No tuvo reparos en darle un abrazo a alguien cercano. Y no para jactarse ni nada, pero le habían dicho muchas veces que era muy bueno abrazando.

El abrazo con Cas no se prolongó a pesar de que una parte de Dean pensaba que Cas probablemente podría necesitarlo. A regañadientes, Dean se alejó y su boca repentinamente dijo "¿Quieres ir a la escuela conmigo mañana?"

Cas parecía igual de sorprendido por la invitación espontánea. "Si quieres que lo haga."

Dean sonrió. "Sí, quiero". Estaba un poco lejos de su camino, pero eso realmente no importaba.

Cas parecía satisfecho con la respuesta de Dean. "Te veré mañana por la mañana, entonces Dean".

"Noche Cas".

Todo el camino a casa Dean no dejo de sonreír. No fue la mejor cena familiar que había experimentado en su vida, y los hermanos de Cas seguramente dejaron una impresión en Dean. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Dean seguía yendo a casa con una sensación de satisfacción dentro de su pecho, una que siempre estaba asociando con pasar tiempo con Cas.

Y a él realmente le gustó ese sentimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero disfruten el capitulo ;).

Se estaba enamorando.

No había otra manera de explicar la sonrisa permanente en su rostro mientras seguía pensando en ese abrazo demasiado rápido con Cas.

Los sentimientos no fueron un shock. Sabía desde el principio que Cas era algo especial, pero después de cenar con la familia de Cas, al ver lo digno de amor que era Cas… algo cambió dentro de Dean. Quería ser el que le diera a Cas todo el amor que merecía; Dean quería ser el que le hiciera saber a Cas que valía la pena. 

Se dio cuenta de que tendría que tomárselo con calma. Para ser completamente honesto, por mucho que había estado tratando de conocer a Cas en los últimos meses, todavía no podía evaluar dónde se encontraba el otro chico en relación a sus sentimientos o atracciones. Dean tenía suposiciones, por supuesto, pero estaba preocupado por sobrepasar los límites de su nueva amistad. Pensó que sería mejor esperar hasta que Castiel se diera cuenta primero si eso era lo que necesitaba. Además, Dean no tenía ninguna razón para creer que a Cas no le agradaría si resultara que a Cas también le gustaban los chicos. Entonces, ¿por qué poner cualquier tipo de presión no deseada sobre el chico al preguntarle por una cita o algo? A Dean no le importaba ser paciente. Sabía que si Cas revelaba que sí devolvía los sentimientos de Dean, valdría la pena esperar.

Los pensamientos de la primera cita perfecta pasaron por su mente mientras caminaba por la puerta de su casa y encendía la alarma detrás de él. Rápidamente se desvió a su habitación para ponerse su pijama antes de sentarse en el sofá de la sala de estar para llamar a su madre y registrarse. Tres timbres y escuchó la voz de Mary en la línea.

"Oye cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo Cas?”

"A pesar de todo, fue muy bueno".

"Uh oh, ¿sucedió algo?"

"¿Estás de descanso?" Dean podía escuchar el sonido de los compañeros de trabajo de su madre en el fondo y pensó que de seguro era una noche ocupada. Podía esperar para contarle sobre la noche hasta que la viera por la mañana si lo necesitaba.

"Sí, tengo unos diez minutos más".

Él sonrió, sabiendo que ella probablemente estaba mintiendo y que actualmente estaba escabulléndose a un área tranquila del hospital solo para hablar con él. No perdió el tiempo buceando en los eventos de la noche. "Bueno, todo estaba bien, y luego el hermano de Cas y dos de sus hermanas vinieron a cenar".

"¿No fueron agradables?"

"Bueno, Gabriel y Hannah eran amables, pero su hermana Anna... mamá, ella era una perra".

"Sabes que no debes usar ese término para describir a una chica". Mary reprendió y Dean se corrigió de inmediato.

"Ella era una humana extremadamente cruel".

"¿Que estaba haciendo ella?"

Dean podía sentir que se estaba calentando solo pensando en la forma en que Anna actuó durante la cena. "Ella lo estaba tratando como si él fuera este... este tipo malo. Ni siquiera lo llamaría su hermano, tenía que seguir corrigiendo a "medio hermano" o simplemente se negaba a estar relacionada con él. ¡Y en un momento me advirtió que no fuera amiga de él porque piensa que él tiene problemas mentales!”

"¿Cómo manejó Cas todo eso?"

"¡Lo dejo pasar! Dice que está acostumbrado a ello”.

"Oh, ese chico dulce. Me dan ganas de envolverlo en mil abrazos”.

"Y su otro hermano y su hermana lo defendieron al final, pero odio que Anna sea tan mala con él sin ninguna razón. Ella cree que es su culpa que el matrimonio de sus padres no funcionara. No conocí a sus otros hermanos, pero supongo que lo tratan de la misma manera”. Maldición, ahora mismo él también quería volver con Cas, solo para envolverlo en un abrazo como sugirió su madre. Su amigo se merecía mucho más. Lo que le recordó a Dean "Y, mamá, no tenía idea, pero Cas dijo que su madre ni siquiera le había hablado desde que se mudó aquí. ¡Lleva meses aquí y ella ni siquiera lo ha llamado!”

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí! ¿Cómo podría ella no hablar con él durante tanto tiempo?”

"No sé cariño, realmente no lo sé. Pero estoy tan contenta de que te tenga para mostrarle cómo debe ser tratado”.

"Realmente me gusta, mamá".

"Hablaste de lo azules que eran sus ojos durante quince minutos ayer, cariño. Soy muy consciente de lo mucho que te gusta de él.”

"¡Es que son tan azules! ¡Son inolvidables!”

"Oh, mi precioso niño enfermo de amor".

Dean sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. "Mamá…"

"Solo te estoy molestando."

"Sí, sí", dijo exasperado, pero todavía sonrió para sí mismo. Fue una bendición tener una madre que lo aceptara sin importar nada.

Ella había descubierto que a él le gustaban los chicos cuando estaba en sexto grado y lo sorprendió besando a un chico llamado Aaron en su patio trasero. Dean comenzó a llorar de inmediato, pensando que ella estaría enojada con él, le había prometido que también le gustaban las chicas, y le gustaban, pero a veces le gustaban los chicos, sin embargo Mary lo había abrazado y le había pedido a Aaron que se fuera. Hablaron, y le explicó a su hijo lo amado que era. Ella le dijo una y otra vez que solo quería que él fuera feliz y que no le importaba a quién amaba mientras eso lo hiciera feliz.

Ella era la mejor madre que Dean hubiera deseado jamás. Y a lo largo de los años, había demostrado que, a pesar de ser una madre joven, era más feroz que cualquiera de las demás (además de la madre de Kevin Tran, por supuesto). Mary no tuvo reparos en tener contacto directo con cualquiera que pensara que alguno de sus hijos era menos que maravilloso, especialmente si miraban o hablaban de Dean por sus intereses amorosos. Sabía lo que era pasearse con personas que emitían juicios (había tenido diecisiete años cuando quedó embarazada y posteriormente se casó) y estaba segura de que no quería que sus hijos estuvieran sujetos a nada de eso. Educó a sus hijos para que fueran fuertes pero compasivos, igual que ella.

"¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?" Preguntó ella, sacando a Dean de sus pensamientos.

"La mayor parte", respondió él con un gruñido.

"Quiero que la termines antes de irte a la cama, por favor".

"Está bien." Dean obedeció. "¿Sammy te llamó?"

"Lo llamé justo antes de que llamaras".

"Está bien". Su tono era sombrío; Odiaba tener que telefonear con ella por la noche. La extrañaba.

"Te amo cariño, te veré en la mañana".

"También te amo."

Dean colgó el teléfono antes de levantarse del sofá y dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano. Sammy estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro que era casi más grande que él mismo, sonrió a modo de saludo cuando Dean se acercó al escritorio del niño para revisar la tarea de Sam (lo mejor que pudo) como lo hacía cada noche. Con un rápido 'me parece bien', le dio las buenas noches a su hermano y fue a terminar su propio trabajo. No le quedaba mucho por hacer antes de darse cuenta de que estaba revisando todas las ventanas y puertas y comprobando que la alarma estaba activada. Se asomó a la nevera y vio que Sam les había hecho sus dos almuerzos para el día siguiente, y dejó a su madre un Tupperware de macarrones con queso y tenía una nota dulce post-it pegada.

Cuando Dean se metió en la cama esa noche, todavía no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos azules, las flores prensadas y el mejor abrazo que probablemente había recibido. Se encontró alcanzando su teléfono.

**10:47 PM:** Estoy realmente contento de haberte conocido Cas. Gracias por ser mi amigo.

Sabiendo que su amigo probablemente ya estaba dormido y no vería el mensaje hasta la mañana siguiente, Dean se acurruco y se quedó dormido.

Le llenó de calidez ver un mensaje no leído después de apagar la alarma a la mañana siguiente.

**5:45 AM:** Siento lo mismo, Dean, mucho.

Había un salto en los pasos de Dean cuando se preparó esa mañana y vio a Castiel esperando afuera de su casa. Incluso Sammy se dio cuenta (y lo molestó por eso) pero a Dean no le importó. Se había despertado con un mensaje de Cas y su amigo lo estaba esperando para caminar juntos a la escuela. ADEMÁS, era viernes, lo que significaba que tendría dos noches seguidas con el chico.

Puede o no haberse preguntado si recibiría un abrazo o dos en el día.

Seguramente... esperaba que sí.

Maldita sea él era tan cursi.

No pidió un abrazo cuando llegaron a la escuela, sabiendo que Cas estaba ansioso por llegar a su primera clase en la escuela, su clase estaba al lado opuesto de la primera clase de Dean. Probablemente se verían unas cuantas veces durante los períodos de transición, pero realmente no podrían hablar hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Flotó a lo largo del día hablando con sus amigos y tomando todas las molestas evaluaciones de fin de semana que los maestros siempre lanzaban en su camino. El almuerzo vino y se fue, su grupo pasó el tiempo juntos como siempre, con Dean casi presionado al lado de Castiel como la sanguijuela enamorada en que se estaba convirtiendo, si Cas se daba cuenta no había dicho nada.

En poco tiempo, estaba esperando a Sam y Cas afuera de la escuela para que se fueran juntos a casa cuando vio a Benny dirigirse directamente hacia él.

"Oye", dijo Dean con una sonrisa alegre.

"Oye, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

"¿Seguro, que pasa?"

Benny agachó la cabeza antes de alejarlos de la fila de estudiantes que todavía abandonaban la escuela. "¿Tú... uh? ¿Querrías ir a ver una película conmigo el sábado?"

"¡Sí, claro!" Dean estuvo de acuerdo felizmente. No era muy frecuente que saliera con sus amigos: no tenían muchos ingresos disponibles en su casa, por lo que el dinero extra que Dean tenía gracias a ayudar a algunos de sus vecinos lo guardaba para momentos como estos. "Invitaré a Cas. ¿Quieres ver si Jo o Charlie también quieren ir?”

"Oh... estaba... estaba pensando que podríamos ser solo tú y yo".

La realización golpeó rápidamente a Dean y frunció el ceño ante el gentil gigante al que llamó su amigo. "Benny...”

"Como una cita…"

Dean odiaba que la actitud de Benny cambiara mientras se preparaba para un rechazo, pero Dean no podía seguir haciendo esto. "Benny... hemos hablado de esto".

"No, hablaste y yo solo fui con eso. Dean, te he estado preguntando durante años y sigues diciendo que intentaremos hacerlo algún día. ¿Por qué no podemos intentarlo ahora?”

"No lo sé". Respondió honestamente porque realmente no lo sabía. Cualquiera de fuera miraría esta situación y pensaría que Dean era un idiota por no aceptar la oferta de Benny antes. Se conocían desde hacía años, se llevaban a la perfección y Benny era un gran tipo. Dean tampoco era ciego, sabía que su amigo era atractivo, no se podía negar eso, pero aún así... sentía que algo faltaba. "Simplemente no lo sé Benny".

"Dean, nos besamos la semana pasada".

"Me besaste."

"No me dijiste que no. Me devolviste el beso.”

Dean se sintió culpable hasta el fondo de su ser, no quería creer que había estado guiando a Benny, pero era lo suficientemente claro que lo había estado haciendo. Simplemente... se sintió bien llamar la atención, y las cosas dulces que Benny diría a veces... en ese momento, no había podido ver por qué un beso sería una mala idea. Pero cada vez que lo hacían... no había nada memorable para Dean, por mucho que lo deseara por el bien de su amigo.

"Yo solo... no creo que una cita sea una buena idea". Fue una respuesta tan patética que Dean se preguntó por qué Benny incluso se molestó con él en primer lugar.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No es el momento adecuado", dijo Dean, sabiendo que sus palabras no eran honestas. Sabiendo que todavía le estaba dando falsas esperanzas a Benny solo porque no quería hacerle daño.

"¿Alguna vez lo será?"

"No lo sé."

Benny lucía completamente resignado. "¿Es por Cas?"

"¿Qué?"

"Simplemente no creo… simplemente no creo que sea adecuado para ti. Es un buen tipo, lo es, pero es... extraño y no te conoce como yo te conozco. Dean podríamos estar bien juntos”.

“Primero que nada, Benny, no es una competencia. Y en segundo lugar, no conoces a Cas como _yo_ lo conozco, así que no lo llames así. Y esto no es ni siquiera sobre Cas...”

"¿Estás saliendo con él ahora?", interrumpió Benny.

"No lo estoy, no".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no solo una cita?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea".

"Hola, Dean".

_Hablando del diablo..._ Dean y Benny se giraron para ver a Cas, que era totalmente ajeno a la conversación que acababa de ocurrir.

"Oye… oye, Cas". Dean intentó fingir una sonrisa, pero fue difícil. Esperaba que Cas no hubiera oído lo que Benny y él estaban hablando.

La realización debió haberse registrado en Cas, ya que de repente parecía culpable. "Me disculpo. Estoy interrumpiendo algo”.

"No, no, estás bien” Benny y yo solo estábamos hablando. "Dean fue rápido en aliviar las preocupaciones de Cas, tanto como Benny en parecer irritado con él por hacer eso.

"Vine a preguntar si todavía podría venir esta noche".

"Sabes que puedes. Nos reunimos todos los viernes, Cas. No tienes que seguir preguntando”. Cada vez que Cas sentía que tenía que asegurarse de que Dean lo quería cerca, hacía que su corazón se apretara. ¿Qué podría hacer para mostrarle al tipo lo mucho que lo quería cerca?

"No quiero ser presuntuoso".

Los ojos de Dean se fijaron en los azules brillantes. "Todos los viernes te quiero allí. ¿Capisce? ”. Sus palabras hicieron que los labios de Cas se torcieran en una casi sonrisa.

"Sí, yo 'capisce'". Cas respondió de nuevo, usando citas de aire y todo.

Dean se sintió derretirse un poco más.

"OK, está bien. ¿Puedes ir a ver si Sam está listo para ir? Solo necesito hablar con Benny por un segundo”.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza y se alejó, dándole a Dean la oportunidad de volverse hacia Benny. "Mira…"

"No, Jefe, lo entiendo. Solo estoy esforzándome demasiado por alguien que ha puesto sus miras en otra persona. Sé cuándo tirar la toalla”.

Dean se sentía horrible. Tendría la cabeza de cualquier otra persona que tratara a su amigo de la forma que lo había hecho, pero en realidad nunca quiso hacerle daño a Benny. "Todavía estamos bien, ¿verdad?" Casi suplicó. “Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. No quiero perderte, hombre”.

"Estamos bien, Dean. Lo prometo."

Dean no sabía qué decir, por lo que se adelantó para darle un rápido abrazo a su amigo. Benny le dio una palmada en la espalda un par de veces antes de alejarse, con tristeza en sus ojos. Los dos caminaron hacia Sam y Cas, dejando un espacio abierto entre ellos que Dean atrapó a Sam mirándolo con suspicacia.  


El niño jugó ingenuamente, aunque Dean supo que se enteraría más tarde "¿Vienes a nuestra casa para la noche de juegos?", Le preguntó Sam a Benny.

"No esta vez, hermano, me iré a casa... lameré mis heridas". Dean sabía que era una broma para tratar de aligerar el estado de ánimo, pero todavía hacía que ese sentimiento de culpa dentro de él se agitara.

"¿Estás herido?", Preguntó Cas rápidamente.

"No físicamente, no". Benny le dirigió a Cas una sonrisa tensa. "Es sólo una expresión."

"Entiendo"

"Bueno, los veré a todos por ahí".

Los tres murmuraron su adiós al otro chico y se dirigieron en su propia dirección. Dean se apresuró a hacerle preguntas a Sammy sobre su día para que ni Cas, ni Sam pudieran hablar de lo que pasó con Benny. Fue una táctica sólida ya que regresaron a la casa sin una pregunta de los otros dos.

Cas y Dean entraron juntos a la habitación de Dean cuando Sammy comenzó a preparar el almuerzo de mamá. Poniendo las mochilas en el piso, Dean se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse los zapatos. Debió haber estado resoplando y murmurando demasiado descontento ya que Cas lo estaba evaluando cuando se puso de pie.

"Estás molesto", dedujo, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera tratando de leer una letra demasiado pequeña en la frente de Dean.

"Estaré bien."

"¿Pasó algo con Benny?"

"Sí," Dean eligió responder honestamente. "Pero lo resolveremos. Siempre lo hacemos.”

Castiel frunció el ceño. "Desearía poder hacerte sentir mejor". Las palabras hicieron que el corazón de Dean se saltara un latido. Este chico era demasiado amable.

"Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Estaré bien."

"¿Puedo ofrecerte un abrazo?" Cas ofreció, con esperanza. "Eso es costumbre, ¿verdad?"

"Sí". Fue demasiado rápido para responder. Rápidamente trato de agregar "Sí, puedes ofrecer un abrazo si alguien está molesto".

"Entonces, ¿puedo abrazarte Dean? ¿Eso ayudaría?”

Se iba a derretir. Se iba a derretir a los pies de Cas y el otro chico no tenía ni idea. Pero eso estaba bien. "Sí Cas, sí lo haría".

Sin mucho alarde, Castiel arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean. Dean a su vez envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro chico, apretándolo más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para presionar su cara contra el hueco del cuello de Cas, respirando el olor aún nuevo pero ahora familiar que hizo que su corazón cantara.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Castiel, su voz amortiguada por el hombro de Dean.

Dean se separó de mala gana pero sonrió. "Seguro."

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?"

"Aún no. Algún otro día, probablemente.”

"¿Entonces deberíamos ir a preparar la cena?"

Cas estaba empezando a sentirse como en casa aquí. Conocía las rutinas por las que los chicos de Winchester pasaban cada noche. Sabía que podía poner sus pies sobre la mesa de café sin ser reprendido. Sabía dónde encontrar las especias que Dean estaba buscando. Simplemente… encajaba sin esfuerzo.

"Después de ti, ángel".

La curiosa inclinación de Castiel regresó. "¿Ángel?" Preguntó, sonando parcialmente divertido por la elección del apodo de Dean.

Hizo que las mejillas de Dean se calentaran.

"Uh... lo siento. Eres... llevas tu nombre gracias a un ángel y a veces me gusta poner apodos a las personas. Yo... pensé que sería bueno para ti... ¿por tu nombre? "Sabía que estaba balbuceando, tratando de salir de esto pero fallando por completo. No sabía qué más decir. Fue un resbalón completo de lengua. "Yo... no tengo que llamarte así si lo odias".

"No me importa. Nunca antes había tenido un apodo”.

"Bueno... Ahora lo haces. Solo, solo sería entre nosotros.” Dean tartamudeó nerviosamente.

"¿Debo pensar en uno para darte?"

"¿Si quieres?"

Una sonrisa pensativa inundó los rasgos de Cas. El chico no sonreía lo suficiente, pero se veía tan dulce cuando lo hacía. "Creo que sí". Reflexionó, haciendo que Dean sonriera. Podía pensar en mil cosas que le gustaría que Cas lo llamara.

"Estoy seguro de que me encantará. Lo que sea que se te ocurra.”

_Porque estoy bastante seguro de que amo todo sobre ti..._ Dean pensó para sí mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que se mudó aquí, sin embargo le sorprendió darse cuenta de que sentía que no había transcurrido ningún tiempo. Mientras empacaba su maleta la noche antes de su vuelo programado para mudarse aquí, Castiel había imaginado que al vivir en un estado tan rural se aburriría con el tiempo pasando tan lentamente que se volvería loco. En realidad, no es como lo había imaginado, a decir verdad no tenía expectativas, pero su madre no paraba de hablar de lo aburrido que era este lugar por lo que confió en sus palabras.

Qué equivocada había estado.

No podía mentir sobre que en realidad era más lento aquí en comparación con su hogar anterior, pero el ritmo lento aquí, para Castiel, fue absolutamente refrescante. Nunca se sintió abrumado por la necesidad de seguir moviéndose, seguir avanzando, como lo hizo en la ciudad de Nueva York. Aquí, la idea de disminuir su ritmo para mirar los extensos campos de trigo en un viaje a la tienda de comestibles era algo aceptable. Aquí, pasar un día rastrillando las hojas y plantar algunas plantas de invierno en el patio trasero de los Winchester fue un día bien aprovechado. Aquí no había necesidad de ser arrastrado de una reunión social a otra, obligado a hablar con otros de su edad hasta que lo dejaran solo para que pudiera residir en sus propios pensamientos.

Era agradable estar en una ciudad donde sus amigos lo arrastraron al carnaval de la escuela en el otoño y aplaudieron ruidosamente en las gradas de los partidos de fútbol cada pocas semanas. Sus amigos aquí también nunca lo obligaron a hacer cosas que lo hacían sentir incómodo, como lo hizo su niñera Hael en muchas ocasiones. No, aquí estaba en un lugar donde nunca se sintió presionado para ser alguien que no era. A nadie le importaba que a veces no le gustaba hablar cuando estaba en medio de una gran multitud, o que a veces le costaba mantener una conversación. 

Castiel sabía que había encontrado el lugar donde quería quedarse. Lo hizo. Quería quedarse aquí para siempre porque aquí, nunca se sentía solo. Tenía un padre que le dijo que lo _quería_ aquí, un mejor amigo que le dio abrazos cálidos y un sentido de familia que Castiel nunca había tenido antes.

Esta era su casa y estaba feliz.

_________________________________________________

Las hojas habían cambiado de color hacía mucho tiempo y habían caído de sus ramas, pero todavía no era el momento del año en que estaban viendo nieve. Sin embargo, hacía tanto frío que se necesitaban abrigos y bufandas. Castiel sostuvo un termo de chocolate caliente entre sus manos frías mientras observaba a Sam y Dean colocar la última hilera de luces de Navidad en su lugar. A pesar de que todavía estaba en el exterior, las luces de colores trajeron una alegría festiva instantánea a la casa. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Cas.

"Sé que no es el Rockefeller Center, pero se ve bonito por aquí cuando todos tienen sus luces encendidas", comentó Dean mientras bajaba la escalera, agarrando suavemente el termo de las manos de Castiel y tomando un sorbo para sí mismo.

"Esto ya se ve maravilloso". Cas suspiró pensativamente, el brillo de las luces le hizo querer preguntarle a su padre si decorarían su propia casa con luces parpadeantes. "Estoy muy emocionado de ver el resto del vecindario".

Castiel miró a Dean y le sonrió antes de que el chico de ojos verdes apartara la vista y hablara con su hermano. "Oye, Sammy ve a decirle a mamá que venga a ver".

Sam se lanzó rápidamente hacia el interior para encontrar a Mary, dejando a Dean y Cas solos en el jardín delantero por un momento. Tiempo suficiente para que Dean se volviera hacia Cas, rascándose la nuca, un hábito nervioso que Dean tenía notó Castiel. "Oye... entonces... uhm. ¿Querrías... te gustaría ir a ver el Desfile de Navidad conmigo cuando empiece en un par de semanas?” 

Castiel sabía que su rostro estaba completamente iluminado. Había visto el volante para el desfile en el correo hace unos días y desde entonces había estado delirando por verlo con Dean. "Sí. Me gustaría. Muchísimo”.

"¿Sí?" Dean parecía eufórico por la respuesta de Cas. "Bueno. Bueno. Bueno."

Antes de que Cas pudiera comenzar a preguntar cuándo quería ir y otros detalles sobre la noche, Mary salió corriendo ansiosa por ver las luces.

"¡Oh wow! Se ve increíble chicos. ¡Me gusta bastante! ”Ella suspiró, admirando las luces colgantes de carámbanos y las decoraciones de césped que los chicos habían pasado el día perfeccionando.

Castiel sonrió en dirección a Mary cuando su sonrisa radiante se volvió hacia él. "Fue todo Sam y Dean", admitió. "Después de que logré enredar dos juegos de luces, me dijeron que simplemente mirara".

Mary le dio un fuerte abrazo a Castiel, meciéndolo hacia atrás y adelante. "Todavía estoy feliz de que estuvieras aquí y vieras como lo hacen".

Castiel se apoyó en el abrazo, ya se había acostumbrado al afecto que mostraba la familia Winchester. A menudo se preguntaba si su vida hubiera sido diferente si hubiera crecido con una madre como Mary, está seguro de que si lo hubiera sido. Sin embargo, podría significar que nunca hubiera conocido a Sam y Dean, y ese pensamiento lo dejó inmensamente triste. "Estoy feliz de estar aquí también".

"¿Qué dicen si…", Dijo Mary, mirando a todos los niños, "ahora que tengo un día libre, horneamos galletas y vemos ‘Una historia de Navidad’?"

"Nunca he horneado antes", admitió Castiel desde su lugar.

"Perfecto. ¡Esta es tu oportunidad de aprender de los mejores!”

No pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Supongo que eres la mejor?"

"Oh… ¿yo? No. Hago un pastel de manzana asesino, pero Dean es el que sabe cómo hacer una galleta con chispas de chocolate”.

Cas miró a su mejor amigo que estaba sonrojándose furiosamente. "¿Tú horneas?"

Dean de repente encontró al suelo alrededor de sus botas mucho más interesante que los ojos de Castiel. Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Algunas veces."

Castiel había descubierto durante su tiempo con el otro chico, que Dean tenía una inclinación por restarle importancia a las cosas que le gustaban. Nunca expresó plenamente su amor por pasatiempos o intereses que lo hicieron verdaderamente feliz. Cas no creía que fuera su lugar el preguntar por qué Dean no hablaba de cuánto le gustaba ver películas románticas o tocar música country en su guitarra, o que incluso sabía tocar guitarra, pero Cas no quería desalentar cualquiera de las cosas que hicieron feliz a Dean. Quería asegurarse de que Dean se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para seguir compartiendo esas cosas con él. "Me gustaría aprender, si no te importa enseñarme".

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Dean, tímido. Esperó a que Castiel respondiera antes de que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Está bien, vamos".

Cuando Castiel se fue esa noche, después de comer demasiadas galletas (el ingrediente secreto de Dean es mitad de azúcar morena, mitad de miel), no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar las luces por un rato más. Podía ver la silueta de su mejor amigo moviéndose en la sala de estar a través de la cortina, y podía oler las galletas recién horneadas todavía en su piel.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo mientras algo más florecía en su pecho. Agudo pero reconfortante, irradiando hacia afuera desde un único punto en su pecho. La sensación era... era... era algo que simplemente no podía explicar, así que no lo intentó. No todavía, de todos modos.

____________________________________________

Castiel se apresuró a abrir la puerta principal antes de que Gabriel pudiera llegar a ella. Sabía que a su hermano mayor le había gustado Dean y los dos podían bromear sin parar de lo que fuera por lo que bromeaban. Sin embargo, Cas estaba demasiado ansioso por ver el desfile y no quería que su hermano mayor se lo impidiera.

"Oye ángel, ¿estás listo?" Dean preguntó en el momento en que la puerta se abrió para revelar a Cas. Castiel sonrió a su amigo, cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de sí mismo antes de que sus hermanos pudieran aparecer.

"Lo estoy”

Cas estaba sonriendo. Todavía no podía entender la sensación que latía a través de él cuando Dean lo llamaba ángel... o, a veces, incluso "cariño", pero Castiel sabía que disfrutaba de la sensación. Había estado reflexionando durante semanas sobre cómo podría llamar a Dean, pero nada parecía encajar. Dean le había dicho que a veces los apodos se hacían a partir de cosas que le recordaban a la otra persona, mientras que otras veces eran términos de cariño para demostrar que te importaban. Castiel estaba decidido a encontrar un apodo para Dean... tal vez con la esperanza de que le proporcionara a Dean el mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando escuchaba su apodo.

Mientras hacían el corto viaje desde la puerta de Castiel hasta el auto de la madre de Dean, Dean miró a Castiel, evaluándolo. "¿Dónde está tu abrigo?"

Castiel se miró confundido. “¿Lo llevo puesto?”. Vestía jeans oscuros, botas y una franela azul que había comprado recientemente en un viaje de compras con su padre. En su parte superior llevaba puesta su gabardina, como siempre.

"¡Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, vas a morir congelado en esa cosa uno de estos días!"

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco cuando Dean abrió la puerta del pasajero.

"Es perfectamente..." Cas comenzó, pero fue interrumpido cuando Dean abrió la puerta trasera del auto y sacó una chaqueta familiar.

Ahora que lo pensó, fue extraño no ver a Dean con su chaqueta de estilo militar. De hecho, cuando Castiel evaluó a Dean por primera vez esa noche, su mejor amigo parecía haber cambiado algunos aspectos de su vestuario. Donde usualmente había jeans, ahora tenía unos pantalones negros, donde siempre había una camiseta envuelta por una franela de tono neutro estaba una henley gris, y donde normalmente había una chaqueta verde militar estaba una de cuero desgastado. Su cabello también estaba peinado con algún tipo de producto, en lugar de dejarlo simplemente como solía ser.

"No voy a dejar que te conviertas en una paleta". Dean habló, sin darse cuenta de la confusión de Castiel por el cambio de vestuario del otro chico. "Así que traje esto, ya que sabía que probablemente no me escuchaste acerca de cómo obtener un abrigo adecuado. Quiero decir en serio, ¿cómo sobreviviste en Nueva York?”  


"Tuve una parka. Simplemente no cabía en mi maleta cuando me mudé, así que la dejé”.

"Bueno, estás usando esto esta noche. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, Dean". Castiel obedeció, quitándose su abrigo y doblándolo sobre el asiento. Mientras deslizaba los brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta de Dean, se volvió hacia su amigo que lo estaba mirando. Probablemente, para asegurase que Castiel estuviera cálido. "¿Es esa una nueva?"

"¿Oh esto?" Dean pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, sacudiendo la cabeza para juntar sus pensamientos. Miró a la chaqueta que Castiel hacía un gesto. "Uh, sí, bueno no. Fue de mi papá. Mi mamá me la regaló por la temporada, quiero decir, ella... ella dijo que podía usarla, ya que probablemente necesitarías tomar una de los mías y yo no tengo nada más. No es nada especial ni nada... como si no fuera un gran problema. ”

"Se ve bien". Castiel dijo apreciativamente. Sabía que probablemente significaba mucho que la madre de Dean lo dejara usar la chaqueta de su padre. Tal vez era un regalo de Navidad temprano.

"Gra... gracias", dijo Dean con una tos. "Uh, ¿deberíamos irnos?"

Sin dudarlo, Castiel se movió hacia el asiento de pasajeros delante del auto. "Sí", dijo con entusiasmo, casi golpeando la puerta en la mano de Dean en su emoción.

Cuando llegaron, las calles del centro empezaban a llenarse de personas acomodadas en sillas y mantas de jardín, sentadas en los bordillos de las calles listas para el desfile. Dean sacó dos sillas para acampar del maletero del automóvil y dos mantas también antes de que ambos intentaran encontrar un lugar de observación decente.

Siendo la noche de la inauguración del desfile, Castiel sabía que la multitud sería grande, pero esta noche ese hecho no lo puso nervioso. De hecho, cada vez que tenía a Dean a su lado, se sentía más seguro en un área abarrotada. Siguió de cerca a Dean mientras el otro chico intentaba alejarlos del centro principal de personas, en su mayoría congregados alrededor de los restaurantes y cafés. Encontraron un lugar frente a una pequeña ferretería para instalar sus asientos, detrás de una familia de niños pequeños que compartían una manta en el bordillo.

La excitación de Castiel seguía vibrando por sus venas.

Había visto desfiles antes... Hael lo había llevado una vez a ver el desfile del Día de Acción de Gracias de Macy, pero esto le parecía más emocionante. Un festival de luces, en un pueblo en el que estaba feliz, junto a su persona favorita; era especial. Se sintió como una noche especial.

Cuando las luces de los edificios del centro se apagaron para el evento, Castiel agarró el antebrazo de Dean en su vértigo. No se molestó en dejarlo ir.  


Lento pero seguro comenzó el desfile, camionetas decoradas con luces, tirando carrozas de desfile caseras, grupos de estudiantes y bailarines caminando con disfraces iluminados, todos pasearon por las calles cantando o bailando con música navideña. Los niños en frente de ellos cantaban con cada melodía festiva, incluso Dean se sentaba a su lado, canturreando las canciones. Castiel deseaba saber más de ellos para unirse a la diversión, pero aún así su corazón estaba lleno de lo mágico que se sentía todo.

"¿Te gusta aquí?" Dean preguntó de repente, a unos quince minutos de comenzar el espectáculo.

Castiel asintió con una gran sonrisa. "Las luces son realmente hermosas".

"Me refiero a aquí, aquí", Dean aclaró, apartándose de la calle de las luces para mirar a Cas. "¿Te gusta aquí en esta ciudad? ¿Te gusta vivir aquí?"

"Sí". La respuesta fue tan simple como respirar.

"¿Crees que podrías quedarte aquí? ¿O te mudarás después de la graduación?”

Hubo un momento en la mirada de Dean que hizo que Castiel se entristeciera. ¿Dean estaba preocupado por algo? ¿Estaba planeando mudarse?

"¿Qué planeas hacer?", Preguntó Castiel, desviándose de la pregunta de Dean.

"¿Yo?"

"Sí."

Aunque el desfile todavía estaba en pleno efecto, Dean mantuvo la atención de Castiel. Hasta este momento, Cas no se había dado cuenta de que no sabía lo que Dean planeaba hacer en unos pocos meses. ¿Dean seguiría siendo su amigo a pesar de la distancia? ¿Qué haría Castiel si Dean se mudara?

"Bueno, mi madre dice que tengo que ir a la universidad, así que si obtengo suficiente ayuda financiera, voy a ir a la universidad aquí. Creo que también quiero obtener un título en negocios porque yo, Jo y Benny siempre hemos hablado de abrir nuestro propio negocio".

En algún momento algo se aflojó en el pecho de Cas ante las palabras de Dean, pero todavía había algo que causaba una sensación de retorcimiento en su estómago. "¿Alguna vez planeas mudarte lejos de aquí?"

"¿Honestamente?" Cas asintió, necesitando saber la respuesta. "No... No, yo no. Tal vez eso me hace raro porque todos aquí siempre hablan de que no pueden esperar para escapar, pero nunca entendí eso, ¿sabes?”

Dean se volvió completamente hacia Cas y colocó su mano sobre la que Cas tenía apoyada en el antebrazo de Dean. Castiel no sabía si Dean era consciente del toque.

"Muchas personas tienen estos grandes sueños de ir a estas grandes ciudades y trabajar en estas grandes empresas y tener grandes casas y es solo que... no es para mí", continuó Dean. Se sentía como si hubiera estado reteniendo estas palabras durante mucho tiempo y necesitaba sacarlas con cuán apasionados se veían los ojos de Dean. "Solo quiero establecerme aquí, construir un pequeño negocio desde cero y obtener la casa de mi madre algún día. Y tal vez... tal vez si tengo suerte podré criar a algunos niños con la persona que amo y podré entrenar a su equipo de ligas pequeñas y ser parte del maldito PTO. No lo sé…."

Se retiró de nuevo, mirando hacia el desfile en frente de ellos, pero su mano no dejó su lugar sobre la de Cas. "Solo sueño con una vida simple donde pueda establecerme y estar rodeado de las personas que amo".

"Creo que eso suena encantador", admitió Castiel.

Realmente lo hizo.

Nada más se dijo mientras continuaban viendo el desfile. Habían amontonado ambas mantas sobre ellos cuando el frío comenzó a hundirse y el viento comenzó a subir, pero eso no impidió que ninguno de los dos disfrutara de las luces y la música. Castiel estaba casi triste cuando el desfile inevitablemente estaba llegando a su fin, pero estaba agradecido de haber tenido la idea de grabar algunos videos de algunas de sus partes favoritas. Sabía que los estaría observando una y otra vez durante los próximos días, solo recordando lo felices que las canciones y las luces lo hacían sentir.

La caminata de regreso al auto tomó más tiempo ya que las multitudes se abrieron paso hacia los estacionamientos. Con cada paso que daba, Castiel todavía no quería irse. Quería que la noche durara más, quería que la magia continuara. Pero cuando Dean cerró el maletero, la sugerencia de Castiel de quedarse un poco más murió en su lengua. Tal vez Dean estaba cansado. Quizás era hora de irse.

"¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente antes de ir a casa?" Dean preguntó de repente, girándose hacia Castiel con una sonrisa.

"Sí, por favor", respondió Castiel de inmediato.

Se dirigieron en dirección opuesta al tráfico peatonal, Dean mantuvo una mano firme en la espalda de Cas mientras la gente los rodeaba. Solo tomó unos pocos minutos llegar a una cafetería llamada Cards & Coffee, que anunciaba sus excelentes cervezas y lecturas de las cartas del tarot. Era una combinación extraña, pero Castiel había visto cosas aun más extrañas en Nueva York.

Había un buen número de personas en la fila cuando entraron, obviamente teniendo la misma idea que Dean y Castiel o simplemente queriendo salir un poco del tráfico. La línea avanzó poco a poco constantemente. Castiel se concentró en el menú en la pared posterior, pero podía escuchar a la gente reír y hablar alegremente en la sala abarrotada. Todavía podía sentir la presión de la mano de Dean en su espalda y oler el aroma familiar de Dean en la chaqueta que llevaba.  


Podría imaginarse a sí mismo recordando esta noche durante mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué puedo obtener para ustedes dos?" La amable mujer preguntó desde el mostrador. Castiel miró hacia abajo para ver su nombre Patience escrito en una etiqueta.

"¿Sabes lo que quieres, ángel?" Dean preguntó suavemente, sonriéndole a Cas.

"Sí."

En ese momento, Patience rio alegremente, frente a ellos. Ambos muchachos la miraron solo para ver que sus ojos se movían hacia arriba y sobre sus cabezas para revelar un montón de muérdago envuelto en una cinta roja que colgaba de la viga. Le sonrió a Dean con una mirada que Castiel no pudo descifrar por el momento.

"¿Quién puso eso allí?" Las mejillas de Dean parecían estar calentándose… hacía más calor en el edificio que lo que Castiel notaba. También notó cuando la mano de Dean se apartó repentinamente de su espalda.

"Mi abuela, ella es dueña del lugar". Patience respondió claramente.

"Divertida"

"Creo que es dulce".

Castiel estaba confundido porque todavía estaban hablando de la planta. Estaba más confundido por su colocación. Había visto suficientes películas de vacaciones mientras crecía para conocer el significado del muérdago, aunque nunca había visto a alguien colgarlas. "¿Por qué colgaste el muérdago sobre la caja registradora, no es costumbre colocarlo en una puerta?"

La niña miró a Castiel y se encogió de hombros. "La abuela dice que la gente siempre está demasiado ocupada entrando y saliendo de un lugar a otro, ¿quién notaría un muérdago en la puerta? Así que lo colocó donde la gente podría tener la oportunidad de darse cuenta, o al menos quedar atrapada”.

"Parece que fuimos atrapados", respondió Dean sin comprender. Casi parecía nervioso pero Castiel no entendía por qué. "De todos modos, ¿podemos obtener un chocolate caliente con menta y un chocolate caliente con canela, menta y canela extra?"

Castiel vio a Patience darle a Dean una mirada confusa, pero volvió a desempeñar un papel profesional.

"¿Nombre?"

"Dean”

"Su pedido saldrá en breve, Dean".

"Gracias", respondió Dean después de pagar por las dos bebidas. Se movió un momento en el mostrador después de guardar su billetera y Castiel estuvo a punto de preguntar qué estaba mal pero no tuvo oportunidad.

"¿Cas?"

"¿Sí?"

Dean rápidamente se agachó y presionó sus labios contra la mejilla de Cas, demasiado rápido para que Castiel siquiera parpadee. Antes de que Castiel pudiera siquiera registrar lo que sucedió, Dean se fue rápidamente, sin dejar que Castiel tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada. Dirigió una mirada a Patience para verla guiñarle un ojo rápidamente antes de volver a hablar con su próximo cliente.

Definitivamente era más cálido en la cafetería ahora, pero Castiel no podía estar completamente seguro de eso con lo enrojecidas que repentinamente se sentían sus mejillas.

Cuando Cas se acercó a Dean, todo era normal. Siguieron charlando, comentando sobre lo bueno que era el chocolate caliente (y consiguiendo una segunda taza cada uno) antes de decidir finalmente que era hora de volver a casa. Cas no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué aún podía sentir la presión de los labios de Dean contra su mejilla mientras conducían a casa.

Caminó por la puerta de su casa después de que Dean lo dejó, abrazando a Cas con fuerza en la puerta antes de regresar a su auto. Castiel había tenido una noche verdaderamente grandiosa. Ahora estaba seguro de que la recordaría durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que quería escribir un diario sobre eso más tarde, pero primero sabía que Hannah querría escuchar sobre el desfile, ella le había pedido que le contara cómo le había ido en la noche antes de que se fuera esa tarde. Él se dispuso a encontrarla.

"Oye Cassie, ¿cómo estuvo tu cita?" Gabriel preguntó desde el sofá de la sala. Tenía los pies apoyados sobre la mesa de café con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en su regazo y cuatro cajas de dulces sentadas a sus lados.

Desde que habían prometido comenzar a venir más a menudo, Gabriel y Hannah habían comenzado a quedarse todos los fines de semana, incluso algunas noches entre semana, solo para compartir una cena familiar. Incluso Anna aparecía de vez en cuando y actuaba de forma casi agradable con la familia. Castiel pudo ver recientemente un cambio en los ojos de su padre y supo que Chuck estaba feliz de tener a su familia nuevamente. 

Hacía que Castiel se pregunte si su padre se sintió tan solo como lo había él se había sentido en Nueva York y si su padre ahora también sentía que tenía un lugar al que pertenecía. Castiel lo esperaba. Su padre era un buena persona. Quería que fuera feliz.

Cas volvió a mirar a Gabriel, sus pensamientos se habían alejado. "¿Mi qué?" Preguntó.

“¿Tu cita con Deano? ¿Cómo estuvo?"

Parpadeó un par de veces, sin estar seguro de si estaba oyendo eso correctamente. ¿Una cita? ¿Gabriel acaba de preguntar si fue a una cita? ¿Con Dean? “No fue una cita. Pero la pase muy bien”.

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Quieres ver Wedding Crashers conmigo?” Comenzó hace diez minutos.

"Oh, gracias, pero no esta noche. Estoy bastante cansado”. Castiel mintió. En realidad, quería encontrar a Hannah tan pronto como pudiera y hacerle algunas preguntas.

"Está bien, duerme bien Cassie".

"Gracias Gabriel".

_¿Una cita? ¿Por qué Gabriel había preguntado cómo iba su cita? ¿Por qué había pensado que era una cita?_ Se preguntó Castiel mientras subía las escaleras.

¿Fue una cita? ¿Cómo se suponía que él debía saber la respuesta a su propia pregunta? Nunca había estado en una situación en la que lo hubieran dejado reflexionando sobre lo que significaba pasar tiempo con otra persona. ¿Acaso quería que fuera una cita?

Las citas por lo general significaban que uno intentaba conocer a otro para buscar una relación romántica. Estaba seguro que ya conocía bastante bien a Dean, pero aún así, lo había conocido un poco mejor debido a la noche. Eso lo dejó con la siguiente pregunta: ¿estaba tratando de buscar una relación romántica con Dean Winchester? El pensamiento hizo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando Dean había besado su mejilla debajo del muérdago.

¿Cómo se sentiría tener a Dean besándole más la mejilla? ¿Besándolo en la boca? ¿Tomarse de las manos calentaría su corazón de la misma manera que lo hizo el toque de la mano de Dean en su espalda? ¿Le gustaría pasar más noches tranquilas con Dean? ¿Llamándolo su novio?

Castiel se dio cuenta entonces de que todavía llevaba la chaqueta que Dean le había prestado antes. Incluso se había olvidado de su propio abrigo en el coche de Dean. Sutilmente, o no tan sutilmente, lo apretó más contra sí mismo y respiró el olor familiar del jabón y la colonia de Dean. Él tenía su respuesta.

Sí. La respuesta era infaliblemente sí. Quería ser más que solo un amigo para Dean.

¿Pero era eso lo que Dean también quería?

Castiel abrió la primera puerta a su izquierda solo para descubrir que la habitación estaba vacía. La cerró detrás de sí mismo y dio unos pasos más por el pasillo. Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta abierta de Anna, encontrándola en su cama mirando alguna cosa en su computadora portátil. Ella estaba sola. ¿Dónde estaba Hannah? Su hermana pelirroja lo miró a los ojos de inmediato, pareciendo sospechosa, o tal vez era solo su rostro, Castiel todavía estaba tratando de entenderla. No quería presumir que solo porque ella no le había dicho nada grosero en más de un mes que todo se había suavizado, por lo que saco la vista de su habitación con una especie de "Me disculpo".

"¿Castiel?" Oyó que lo llamaban desde la habitación de Anna mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su propia habitación. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró hacia atrás en la habitación.

"¿Sí?"

"¿En busca de algo?"

"Alguien." Corrigió cortésmente. "¿Has visto a Hannah?"

Anna asintió. "Ella fue al cine con uno de sus amigos de aquí abajo".  


"Todo bien gracias."

Antes de que él pudiera volverse para irse, Anna habló de nuevo. "Castiel, espera."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo... puedo ayudar con algo?"

Reflexionó sobre la pregunta por un momento. ¿Podría Anna ayudar? "No me gustaría molestarte. Esperaré hasta que Hannah llegue a casa.”

"Oye, yo... sé que he estado... sé que soy una perra. Sé que he sido horrible contigo, pero recientemente me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Sé que no hace que todo desaparezca y ni siquiera quiero que me perdones por las cosas que te he dicho, pero sí quiero intentar avanzar. Intenta conocernos. ¿Si te interesa?”

Castiel honestamente no lo sabía. Los años de ser ignorado por ella todavía le dolían y las palabras que ella le había dicho también, pero ella acababa de admitir que sabía que estaba equivocada. Y sabiendo que ella no estaba pidiendo su perdón, algo que él no sentía que podía dar en ese momento... le hizo más fácil considerar su sugerencia. Quería llevarse bien con sus hermanos, quería tener relaciones con ellos a pesar de que sabía que sería poco probable que llegara a conocer bien a Michael, Lucas o Raphael. Todavía tenía tres aquí que podría conocer y que Anna era una de ellos.

Eso lo llevó a decir: "Está bien. Vamos a llegar a conocernos unos a otros."

"¿Podemos empezar por lo que estabas buscando a Hannah?"

"Está bien." Él se sentó en su silla rodante en su escritorio, girándose para mirarla en su cama.

Anna se colocó en posición vertical, cerrando su computadora portátil y dejándola a un lado. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Fui a ver el desfile de luces del centro esta noche, y cuando llegué a casa, Gabriel me preguntó cómo estaba mi cita y me pregunté si la noche que había salido con Dean era en realidad una cita".

La cara de Anna rápidamente se confundió. "Oh."

De pronto se sintió muy estúpido. ¿Por qué incluso estaría haciendo esta pregunta? Por supuesto que no era una cita. Fue solo una noche con su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué se lo había contado a Anna? Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, preparado para irse. "Lo siento. No es nada."

"No. No, simplemente no pensé que se tratara de eso. Puedo ayudar”. Anna habló rápidamente, sin dejar que Castiel se moviera de su lugar.

"¿Tu puedes?"

"Sí, en realidad he estado allí antes". Ella se encogió de hombros un poco. "Había un chico que me gustaba antes y pensé que íbamos a salir pero él solo pensaba que éramos amigos". Así que he estado allí”.

"Entonces, ¿crees que esto no era una cita?" Preguntó Castiel, tratando de aclarar si había entendido lo que ella había dicho correctamente.

"No estoy seguro. Vamos a empezar con algunos conceptos básicos sobre todo ¿bien? Como… ¿Te preguntó para ir al desfile diciendo: '¿Irás a una cita conmigo?'”

"No lo hizo."

"¿Él pagó por ti?"

Castiel asintió junto con su respuesta. "Recibimos chocolate caliente al final de la noche y él pagó por eso".

"¿Trató de tomar tu mano?"

Esta respuesta fue más difícil de encontrar. La mano de Dean había descansado sobre la suya, pero eso no constituía exactamente tomarse de las manos. No quería aclarar con su hermana qué era ese gesto o qué no, ya que no quería que ella lo juzgara por su falta de conocimiento de estas cosas, por lo que respondió con un débil "No".

"¿Te ha besado?"

El corazón de Cas se aceleró con esa pregunta. "Había un muérdago en la cafetería y él me besó en la mejilla cuando el barista lo señaló".

"¿Te acompañó a la puerta cuando llegaste a casa?"

"Sí."

Había una media sonrisa en la cara de Anna cuando tomó en cuenta toda la información de Castiel. "Hmm. Bueno."

"¿Entonces, qué piensas?"

Tiró de sus piernas debajo de sí misma mientras formaba su respuesta. “No creo que _fuera_ una cita, pero creo que él _quiso_ que _fuera_ una cita. Era casi una cita, diría yo.

"Lo siento. Eso no tiene sentido para mí”.

"Lo sé, lo siento." Castiel observó mientras recogía la esquina de su manta. "Es solo que parece que había partes que consideraría una cita, pero otras que me hacen preguntarme si es tímido o si no está realmente interesado".

"¿Así que es más que probable que no sea una cita?"

No quería admitir que el pensamiento lo dejó decepcionado, pero por el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Anna pudo decir que ya sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Apreció cuando ella trató de ofrecerle una sonrisa amable. "Creo que es más seguro decir que no por ahora hasta que sepas si él tiene sentimientos por ti o no".

"Gracias."

"No lo menciones."

Castiel se levantó para irse, deteniéndose en la puerta para darle las buenas noches a Anna.

“Buenas noches, Castiel. Gracias por hablarme sobre esto”.

Cuando se acomodó en la cama esa noche, Castiel no podía dejar de repetir los acontecimientos de la noche en su mente. La noche se había sentido como un sueño y, honestamente, no podía imaginarse sintiéndose de esa forma si no fuera Dean Winchester a su lado. ¿Siempre habían existido esos sentimientos?  


Nunca antes había tenido sentimientos por alguien. No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero para ser justos, nunca se le había dado la oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente a alguien.

Le preocupaba que tal vez estuviera confundiendo los sentimientos de amistad con los románticos, pero cuando pensaba en sus sentimientos hacia Sam, Charlie, Jo, Benny, Ash o incluso Kevin, ninguno de esos sentimientos podía remotamente compararse con la forma en que Castiel siempre se sentía emocionado de ver a Dean todos los días. No se acercaron a la forma en que Dean lo calmó cuando estaba abrumado o cómo podía hacer sonreír a Castiel cuando se sentía sobrecargado de trabajo. Algo sobre Dean lo ancló y lo hizo sentir... normal.

¿Era esto amor?

_______________________________________

Castiel mantuvo sus sentimientos cerca de su pecho, sin estar seguro de que revelarlos a alguien sería sabio. No quería que su revelación llegara a Dean y que el otro chico se sintiera incómodo. Había pensado mucho sobre su conversación con Anna y pensó que la noche definitivamente no había sido una cita y que Dean no sentía nada más que una amistad leal con Cas, y eso era perfectamente aceptable.

Castiel tendría a Dean en su vida de cualquier manera que él pudiera tenerlo. Se consideraba afortunado de haber sido parte de la vida de Dean. Ser bienvenido en su hogar y considerado un 'Winchester honorario' hizo que Castiel fuera más emocional de lo que creía apropiado, pero no podía evitarlo. Sam, Mary y Dean habían sido tan buenos con él desde el primer día. Esperando poder mostrarles su aprecio, había estado trabajando durante semanas para hacer los mejores regalos de Navidad que podía para ellos. 

De hecho, estaba actualmente en el parque junto a su casa recogiendo algunas flores de último minuto para la campana de viento que estaba haciendo para Mary. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con sus elecciones, regresó a su casa, respirando el aire fresco y frío del invierno. El pronóstico de noticias decía que podrían estar esperando una Navidad blanca este año; la idea lo hizo sonreír, recordando cómo Dean se había emocionado ante la posibilidad de hacer hombres de nieve y ángeles de nieve juntos.

La sonrisa del rostro de Castiel se desvaneció cuando vio un desconocido Jaguar negro estacionado en su camino de entrada con una mujer muy familiar parada en su porche delantero.

"Hola cariño. Te he echado de menos ", dijo Naomi con una sonrisa sin emoción. "¿Estás listo para ir a casa?"

"Ya estoy en casa. Este es mi hogar ahora”. Castiel respondió de inmediato, haciendo todo lo posible para no aplastar las flores en sus manos. Su corazón latía en su garganta y se sentía un poco mareado.

"No, cariño, me refiero a volver a tu verdadero hogar".

"Me dijiste que ya no era bienvenido allí".

"No, no lo hice", espetó Naomi, haciendo que Cas se estremeciera.

"Sí, lo hiciste." Insistió. Recordó esa conversación. Había sido después de haberla avergonzado en una cena al negarse a relacionarse con el hijo rudo de su amiga. "Dijiste que mientras no fuera normal, ya no me querías en tu casa".

"Me has malinterpretado Castiel. Quise decir que quería que experimentaras un estilo de vida más normal fuera de la ciudad”.

"No, dijiste que ya no podías lidiar con mis complejidades y que tener un hijo con necesidades especiales era una carga que no podías soportar".

En el momento no había dolido. Sabía que era diferente y no culpaba a su madre por no poder tratar con él nunca más. Lo había intentado, pero pensó que no se había esforzado lo suficiente para ser un niño normal. No fue hasta que se mudó aquí y le confesó estas cosas a Dean que supo lo inestable que había sido su madre. A su manera, Castiel estaba seguro de que ella se preocupaba por él, pero ella no era nada como debería ser una madre. Ella no era cálida, ni cariñosa como Mary Winchester. Era mejor para ella estar separada de él.

"Castiel, estás poniendo palabras en mi boca, las que son blasfemas y falsas".

"Simplemente estoy recitando lo que me has dicho." Castiel insistió, esperando que ella se fuera pronto.

"Ya basta de eso", espetó con impaciencia. “Ve a empacar tus pertenencias; vienes a casa conmigo ".

El corazón le latía demasiado rápido, no sabía si podía resistir mucho más tiempo pero tenía que mantenerse firme. No podía volver allí con ella. "No quiero".

"¿Acaso pregunte? Empaca tus cosas Castiel y entra en el coche”.

"No." Afirmó con voz temblorosa.

"¿Discúlpame?"

"No voy a ir contigo. Me gusta aquí”. Sabía que estaba suplicando como un niño. A su madre no le gustaría eso.

"Creo que no logras entender lo que estoy diciendo, Castiel. Soy tu madre y harás lo que te digo. Ve por tus pertenencias y vámonos”.

Le temblaban los labios. Miró hacia el suelo para tratar de quitar las lágrimas... pero cuando lo hizo, vio que había aplastado las flores en sus palmas apretadas. Se dirigió hacia el porche, manteniendo el mayor espacio posible entre él y su madre.

"Voy a buscar a mi padre y puedes discutir esto con él".

"Castiel, tu padre no se preocupa por ti", se burló Naomi. "Se alegrará de deshacerse de ti, así que no te molestes en preguntarle. Vámonos."

Eso... eso dolió más de lo que Castiel había esperado. En los últimos cuatro meses, finalmente había empezado a conocer a su padre. Sabía cómo el hombre afirmaba que no podía sobrevivir sin al menos tres tazas de café por la mañana y cómo no podía soportar caminar por la casa sin los calcetines puestos. Había aprendido que su padre había encontrado inspiración para sus escritos mientras corría y que había estado sobrio durante quince años. Aunque Castiel aún no había oído a su padre decir que lo amaba, una parte de él había comenzado a creer que tal vez lo hacía.

Escuchando a su madre decir eso tan cruelmente hizo que lágrimas reales cayeran de sus ojos.

"Aléjate de mi propiedad, Naomi".

La voz hizo saltar a Castiel. Levantó la vista para ver a su padre de pie en la puerta, sus ojos azules salvajes y enojados, y sus manos apretadas en puños a los costados.

"Bueno hola Charles".

"Lo digo en serio. Necesitas irte. ¿Qué te da derecho a venir a mi casa e intentar quitarme a mi hijo? ¿Qué te da derecho a decir que no me importa mi hijo? Castiel no va a ninguna parte. ¿Me escuchas?"

Castiel miró frenéticamente entre sus padres. Su madre parecía más enojada de lo que nunca la había visto. "Como si realmente te importara dónde termina tu hijo".

"¡Amo a mi hijo!"

"¿Sí? Entonces, ¿dónde estabas toda su vida?”

"¿Dónde estaba?" La voz de Chuck se escuchó tan fuerte que Castiel estaba seguro de que los vecinos lo oirían. "¡No te _atrevas_ a insinuar que no intenté ser parte de su vida, Naomi!"

“Enfréntalo, Charles, no tienes material de padre. Es por eso que ninguno de tus otros hijos quiere tener nada que ver contigo”.

Cuando su padre lo miró, inmediatamente los rasgos de Chuck se suavizaron. Todavía estaba enojado, pero Castiel supo de inmediato que ninguna parte de su ira estaba dirigida a él. "Castiel, amigo, ¿podrías entrar, por favor? Tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar.

El corazón de Castiel estaba acelerado, pero él asintió con la cabeza. Con los pies inestables, entró, sin estar seguro de si podría llegar a la sala de estar. ¿Qué iba a pasar? Nunca había sabido que su madre no se saliera con la suya, había oído a sus amigos llamarla una serpiente, lo habían dicho como si fuera algo bueno, pero ahora Castiel estaba empezando a comprender. Ella siempre encontraba la manera de conseguir lo que quería.

Pero ¿por qué ella quería que él volviera ahora? Acababa de ponerse cómodo.

La Navidad estaba por llegar... ¿qué iba a hacer él?

No quería creer que su padre lo haría irse... pero, ¿qué pasaría si Naomi lo ayudara a ver qué tan destrozado estaba Castiel? Siempre fue una decepción para su madre... ¿y si ella hizo que su padre viera eso? ¿Y si su padre lo hacía volver con ella? ¿Qué pasaría si ella lo obligara a irse esta noche y nunca tuviera la oportunidad de despedirse de sus amigos? ¿Y si nunca se despidió de Dean?

Sabía que no debería escuchar a escondidas, pero necesitaba escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Necesitaba saber si tenía que correr, porque lo haría. Correría tan lejos y tan rápido como pudiera en el momento en que su padre dijera que tenía que irse porque si lo obligaban a irse, al menos encontraría la forma de ver a Dean por última vez. Al menos Dean lo querría.

¿No es así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;).


	7. Chapter 7

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Castiel estaba de pie con la espalda presionado hacia el arco entre el pasillo y la sala de estar. Había dejado la puerta de entrada abierta, de modo que lo único que lo separaba de sus padres era la puerta de entrada. Podía ver la espalda de su padre a través del vidrio; parecía como si Chuck estuviera bloqueando la puerta de entrada de Naomi.

"Me llevo a mi hijo a casa". Escuchó a su madre responder. Su tono era definitivo. Dejó a Castiel con una sensación tensa en su pecho.

"No lo haces. No lo has llamado desde que llegó aquí. ¿Cuál podría ser la razón por la que lo quieres de vuelta ahora?”

"Deja de fingir que te importa".

“¡No lo hagas!” La voz de su padre era más fuerte de lo que había escuchado antes. “¡No te atrevas a decir una mierda así! ¡Pasé años rogándote que me dejes verlo! Incluso recibí órdenes judiciales que me permitieron tener tiempo con él, pero aún así conseguiste trabajar contra el sistema para que solo pudiera verlo en tu tiempo”.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Quería su padre verlo crecer? Castiel podía recordar las veces que le habían permitido visitar a su padre. La mayoría de las veces, Chuck vino a Nueva York y pasó un fin de semana con él, o en la rara ocasión en que se llevaría a Castiel de vuelta el fin de semana para ver a sus hermanos y hermanas. Ahora que había tenido meses para conocer al hombre, la persona triste y tranquila que Castiel acababa de asociar con su padre tenía más sentido: había querido ver a Castiel más, pero no podía.

¿Por qué su madre le había impedido a Chuck ser parte de su vida?

"No hice tal cosa". Oyó a su madre mentir.

"¡Mentira!", Le gritó su padre. "Entonces, déjame que te lo comunique Naomi, si crees que Castiel está saliendo de esta casa contra su voluntad, arrastraré tu trasero de vuelta a la corte. Después de ver cuán sofocado y retraído había estado viviendo contigo toda su vida, no creo que ningún tribunal esté en desacuerdo con que debería estar a mi cargo".

Podía oír el veneno en la voz de su madre. "¿Realmente me estás amenazando?"

Chuck debe haber sabido que no llegaría a ningún lado con Naomi si seguía avanzando como estaba. Castiel oyó el cambio en su voz, pasando de hostil a negociable. "Mira, Castiel tiene amigos aquí, lo está haciendo increíblemente en la escuela, y está _feliz_ aquí. ¿Por qué quieres quitarle eso?”

"¿Crees que vivir en Hicksville no es bueno para él?" Su madre no se relajaba fácilmente. Atraparía cualquier nervio que la gente tuviera hasta que se saliera con la suya. Castiel no se sorprendió al escucharla hacer eso con su padre. “¿Qué, quieres que siga los pasos de su padre? "¿Casándose con su novia de secundaria para que pueda vivir una vida triste y patética deseando haber podido hacer más con eso?"

La ira burbujeaba dentro de Castiel. Quería tanto salir corriendo y gritarle a su madre por decirle cosas tan hirientes a su padre. Chuck era un buen hombre. Hizo una lista de las con las cosas que hizo su padre por él, Chuck ayudó con el trabajo escolar de Cas editando todos sus ensayos, también habló animadamente sobre los espectáculos que disfrutó y las ideas para futuras historias que tenía, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que veía a Castiel y sus hermanos... y Cas podía escucharlo todas las semanas llamando por teléfono a todos sus hijos solo para registrarse. ¡Era un buen padre y Castiel odiaba a su madre por pensar lo contrario!

"No puedo imaginar lo que es ser tan egoísta como tú. Simplemente no lo entiendes. Tu hijo es feliz aquí, Naomi. Él sonríe todo el tiempo ahora, habla de sus amigos todos los días cuando llega a casa desde la escuela hasta el punto en que ni siquiera puedo decir una palabra, y ahora, _siempre_ hay gente aquí con él. Está mejorando la relación con sus hermanos también. Castiel tiene una familia aquí y personas que le importan, personas que quieren que se quede. ¿Qué te da el derecho de llevarlo de vuelta a una vida que no le gustó? ¿Tu reputación esta tan mal como para volver a someter a tu propio hijo a la miseria después de lo lejos que ha llegado? ¿No te preocupas por él en absoluto?”

"Por supuesto que sí". Oyó a su madre decir, su voz carente de mucha emoción.

“Entonces vuelve a ese auto y vete. Si él quiere volver contigo, entonces permítele tomar esa decisión”.

"Déjame hablar con él".

"Voy a dejar que él decida si quiere hablar contigo o no".

"Disparates…"

"No vas a entrar a mi casa sin mi permiso, así que creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que Castiel dé su consentimiento para hablar contigo. Cruzas este umbral antes de eso y tendré a la policía aquí en menos de cinco minutos, ¿entiendes?”

Castiel contuvo el aliento. No creía que quisiera hablar con su madre, pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahora tendría que hacerlo más tarde. Era mejor terminar con esto. Esperó a que su padre entrara, sin molestarse en fingir que no había estado escuchando.

"¿Escuchaste todo eso?" Preguntó Chuck, pareciendo luciendo preocupado y culpable a la vez.

"¿Realmente no quieres que me vaya?" Es todo lo que Castiel pudo decir.

"Nunca. Esta es tu casa ", insistió Chuck. Las líneas de preocupación estaban profundamente impresas en su rostro. “Lo entenderé si decides volver con ella, pero mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti. Siempre tendrás una cama aquí y un lugar donde quedarte, y si decides volver solo sé que te llamaré todos los días, ¿está bien? Te extrañaría demasiado”.

Castiel no podía comprender las emociones que lo invadían, así que simplemente se lanzó contra su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Te amo amigo. Espero que lo sepas. Te quiero tanto”. Castiel solo pudo agarrarse con más fuerza cuando las lágrimas cayeron. Ni una sola vez en toda su vida había escuchado esas palabras dirigidas a él, por lo que este momento se sintió como un sueño. Su corazón estaba tan feliz pero tan pesado al mismo tiempo, feliz de tener finalmente esto, pero triste por haberse perdido esto durante tanto tiempo.

"Yo también te amo... papá".

Se sentía bien al decirlo, amaba tanto a su padre como para llamarlo 'papá'. Sabía que era lo correcto que decir cuando escuchó a su papá sollozar un poco sobre su hombro.

Se abrazaron por un rato más antes de que el incesante golpeteo del zapato de su madre desde la puerta principal se convirtiera en demasiado para Chuck y Castiel. Chuck se echó hacia atrás y sonrió dulcemente. "Estaré en la cocina si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien"

Castiel se acercó vacilante a la puerta y la abrió. "Vayamos adentro."

Escuchó el sonido que hacían los zapatos de su madre al presionar contra el suelo de madera detrás de él. Sin saber realmente qué esperar de ella, se sentó en el sillón reclinable para mantener cierta apariencia de distancia entre ellos. Su madre se sentó en el sofá, empujando a un lado las almohadas y las mantas que habían quedado sin hacer durante la mayor parte del fin de semana.

"¿Quieres hablar conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que quería hablar contigo. Eres mi hijo y tiene sentido que tengamos una discusión civilizada sobre tus opciones. Y, Castiel, realmente deberías volver conmigo. Tus amigos te extrañan”.

Castiel contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. "No tenía amigos".

"Por supuesto que sí. Zacarías y Uriel…”

"No eran mis amigos", dijo, cortando a su madre. Incluso los nombres de esos dos muchachos le hicieron hacer una mueca.

"Por supuesto que lo eran".

"Me llamaron nombres repulsivos e ignoraban mi presencia la mayor parte del tiempo".

"Así es como son los chicos".

"No, no lo es", argumentó Castiel. ¿Cómo podía ella mentirle tan descaradamente? "Dean y Sam no me tratan así. Ni tampoco Benny, Ash o Kevin.”

"¡De todos modos!" Naomi sonaba irritada. Castiel supuso que ella sabía que estaba peleando una batalla perdida, algo que nunca había pensado que sucediera. Como si ella pudiera sentir sus pensamientos, su madre cambió su personalidad a una suavidad forzada que había conocido toda su vida. La misma amabilidad falsa que siempre usaba cuando le decía por qué no podía asistir a sus obras escolares o llevarlo al cine. “Como te decía, te extrañan mucho en casa. Además, he jalado algunas cuerdas y te he conseguido una vacante en Brown y Columbia. Por supuesto, tendrás que enviar una solicitud de trámites, pero podrás elegir a cuál de ellas prefieres asistir. ¿No es maravilloso?”

Su mente regresó un momento al recuerdo en el que solía arrojar respuestas ensayadas a conocidos sobre dónde le gustaría estudiar y en qué campo, sobre cuál era su plan de diez años y sus calificaciones para llegar allí. Ese yo anterior tenía tanto a Brown como a Columbia en su radar, un título en contabilidad en su futuro y un plan para trabajar en las filas hasta que pudiera llegar a Wall Street. Nada de eso… nada de eso era lo que había querido. Nada de eso se sentía como él, pero siempre había sido el hijo obediente y había seguido la orientación de su madre. Tal vez de alguna manera oculta ella lo cuidaba, tal vez lo amaba, pero su visión de su futuro era muy diferente de lo que él quería.

"Eso es muy cortés de tu parte, de verdad, pero tendré que declinar".

Los rasgos de su rostro se endurecieron y sus ojos se estrecharon con desprecio. "¿Discúlpame?"

"Asistiré a la universidad aquí", dijo Castiel claramente, aunque sus entrañas se estaban encogiendo ante el acto de desafiar a su madre.

"Castiel, tienes tu elección de dos de las escuelas más prestigiosas de nuestro país y vas a tirar eso por una universidad pública sin una reputación que la preceda".

"Lo hago”

"¿Y luego qué?" Su voz se elevó rápidamente. "¿Cuál es exactamente tu objetivo después? ¿Qué esperas hacer con un título de una escuela sin nombre? "

¿Qué planeaba hacer exactamente? No podía decir con certeza. Viviendo aquí, en este lugar, le hizo darse cuenta de que no necesitaba tener un plan formal. No tenía que seguir un camino exacto como se le había dicho cuidadosamente desde su nacimiento. En cambio, se le permitió, felizmente, seguir lo que deseaba y Castiel sabía con certeza cuál era ese deseo. Había escuchado tan recientemente unas palabras que habían resonado tan profundamente en su alma que sabía que era la única vida que podía desear.

"Vivir una vida sencilla donde pueda establecerme y estar rodeado de las personas que amo".

Durante un largo momento, su madre no dijo nada. Ella parpadeó una vez, dos veces, tres veces antes de apartar la cara con un sonido de disgusto. "Pensé que te había criado más inteligente que esto".

"Me disculpo por ser una decepción. Sin embargo, disfruto aquí y me gustaría quedarme”.

Antes de que su madre pudiera preparar una réplica, los pesados pies saltaban repentinamente por el pasillo desde la puerta principal hasta la entrada de la sala de estar. Castiel se volvió hacia el sonido, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra antes de que el intruso estuviera hablando.

"No puedes llevarlo contigo."

"¿Dean?" Los ojos de Castiel se abrieron de par en par al ver a Dean en su sala de estar. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Hannah me llamó y me dijo que tu madre estaba aquí para llevarte de vuelta." Estaba jadeando a través de las palabras como si acabara de correr. "Vine tan pronto como colgué".

Castiel miró al otro hombre tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir. ¿Había venido hasta aquí porque Hannah había llamado? ¿Por qué lo había llamado Hannah? ¿Cómo se había enterado Hannah? ¡Oh! Casi había olvidado que sus hermanos y hermanas estaban aquí durante el fin de semana. ¡Deben haber escuchado todo el intercambio! Eso explicaría por qué la mesa de café estaba llena de cajas de dulces y otros bocadillos... Es probable que Gabriel saliera corriendo de la habitación para no ser pillado, diciéndole a Hannah y Anna lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luego llamaron a Dean quien se acercó de inmediato. Pero… ¿por qué Dean correría aquí?

"¿Quién es este?" Preguntó Naomi bruscamente, sacando a Castiel de sus pensamientos. Volvió la cabeza hacia en dirección de su madre.

"Madre, este es mi mejor amigo, Dean Winchester".

Dean no se molestó con una introducción. Se quedó parado en el arco, molesto y comenzó a divagar. “Por favor, no lo lleves a Nueva York. Cas pertenece aquí. Esta es su casa ahora”.

"Eso me ha dicho".

"Además, él es el capitán del equipo de Discurso y Debate, y tienen una gran competencia en aproximadamente un mes que Castiel debe ganar. Y ya ha estado trabajando en el proyecto de ciencias del segundo semestre y aún no está listo hasta mayo, pero ya ha progresado mucho en ello. Además, aún no lo sabe y no quiero estropearlo, pero le conseguí un regalo de Navidad que no será útil hasta marzo y si está en Nueva York no podrá disfrutarlo…Y, y, y plantamos ‘no me olvides’ que se supone que florecen en la primavera y él tiene que estar cerca para verlos".

"Ya veo", comentó Naomi, sin impresionarse. Ni siquiera había mirado a Dean a los ojos. "Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacer un discurso tan elocuente, pero Castiel ya ha decidido dónde le gustaría estar".

"¿Lo ha hecho?" Los ojos de Dean estaban temerosos mientras miraba a Cas. "¿Lo hiciste?"

"Lo he hecho". Castiel vio como la cara de Dean se caía, pero él no entendía. ¿Dean no sabía cuánto amaba Castiel vivir aquí? Me quedaré."

"¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí"

Una sonrisa más radiante de la que Castiel había tenido el privilegio de ver alguna vez adorno los rasgos de Dean. El otro chico parecía no poder creer si lo que Castiel decía era verdad.

"Bien." Dean susurró.

Castiel se sintió a sí mismo mirando a Dean, más de lo que creía que era "aceptable", pero algo acerca de la forma en que Dean se veía contento con la respuesta de Castiel lo hacía incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Eso es hasta que su madre lo interrumpió.

"Última oportunidad Castiel. No volveré aquí para buscarte una segunda vez.”

Sabía que se _suponía_ que sus palabras deberían provocar algún tipo de culpa o descontento dentro de él, pero en su lugar consideraba que la perspectiva de la ausencia de su madre era un gran alivio. "Adiós madre. Ten un viaje seguro a casa."

"Estás cometiendo un error".

"No, estoy bien. Estoy haciendo la mejor elección”.

"Te arrepentirás de esto algún día. Solo espera unos años más, en el camino, te darás cuenta de que desperdiciaste tu vida por _nada._ Cas observó cómo sus ojos viajaban hacia Dean con esas últimas palabras.

"Adiós madre."

"No vuelvas corriendo hacia mí cuando te des cuenta...”

"Creo que mi hijo te acaba de decir adiós". Chuck llegó en el momento perfecto, pensó Castiel. "Creo que es mejor que te vayas de una vez".

Necesitando tener la última palabra, Naomi levantó la nariz hacia el padre de Cas y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Por encima de su hombro, ella escupió "Es una pena que nunca le conté nuestra historia. Estoy seguro de que no te miraría con unos ojos de color rosa si supiera el tipo de hombre que realmente eres”.

“No tengo secretos para él ni para ninguno de mis hijos. Si desea conocer mi pasado, todo lo que tiene que hacer es preguntar.

"Adiós, Charles", dijo Naomi una vez que cruzó el umbral. Chuck ni siquiera se esforzó en decir algo antes de agarrar de puerta y cerrarla de golpe.

Se volvió hacia Cas y Dean con una mezcla de emociones en su rostro, pero rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa y preguntó "¿Quién tiene hambre?"

"¡Yo!" Vino una voz desde la escalera donde Gabriel, Hannah y Anna se sentaron en la parte superior con miradas medio culpables.

"Entonces ordenaré pizza", declaró Chuck antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

Castiel echó un vistazo a sus hermanos para verlos subir rápidamente las escaleras, dejando a Castiel con Dean en el pasillo. Al principio, no sabía qué decir, así que se quedó allí, mirando a Dean y preguntándose cómo había conseguido tener un mejor amigo tan impresionante.

"¿Viniste hasta aquí para evitar que mi madre me llevara de regreso a Nueva York?"

Dean miró a Castiel con curiosidad. "Por supuesto lo hice."

"Quiero decir… ¿soy lo suficiente para ti que quieres que me quede?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo te necesito, Cas. Tú eres mi mejor amigo."

Cas se adelantó unos pasos, abriendo los brazos en lo que esperaba que fuera un gesto de invitación. En un momento, Dean dio un paso adelante y atrajo a Castiel en un abrazo.

"Yo también te necesito", dijo Castiel en el abrazo.

“¿Lo consideraste? ¿Volver con ella?... Preguntó Dean, casi tímido al respecto.

Castiel no soltó el abrazo, todavía no. "Ni siquiera por un segundo", respondió simplemente.

“Esta bien"


	8. Chapter 8

Antes de que lo supiera, era la mañana de Navidad y se estaba despertando con una gran cantidad de mensajes de texto, lo que provocó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Castiel.

**Jo (6:02):** ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

**Kevin (6:05):** Mi teléfono estaba en sonido alto. Te odio. Pero ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

**Ash (6:30):** ¡Feliz navidad amigos!

**Sam (6:45):** Feliz Navidad :)

Nadie más había respondido al mensaje de grupo, por lo que Castiel comprobó rápidamente sus otros mensajes no leídos.

**Hannah (7:11):** Feliz Navidad Castiel. ¡Te veré alrededor de las cuatro!

**Gabriel (7:44):** ¡Feliz Navidad Cassie!

También había cinco mensajes no leídos de Dean.

**Dean (7:56):** Feliz navidad ángel. Mamá dice feliz navidad también

**Dean (7:56):** ¿crees que todavía puedas venir esta noche? Te guardaremos algunas sobras, algunas galletas y pastel.

**Dean (7:58):** pero si no puedes, crees que podrías venir mañana por la mañana

**Dean (8:00):** No puedo esperar para darte tu regalo.

**Dean (8:01):** Me acabo de dar cuenta de que probablemente todavía estás durmiendo, así que dejaré de molestarte. Espero verte más tarde.

Había un emoticono de corazón rojo pegado al final del último texto que hizo sonreír a Castiel. A Dean siempre le había gustado usar emojis en sus mensajes, pero recientemente había estado agregando el corazón rojo al final cuando se despidieron o terminaron la conversación por el día. Casi como cuando siempre se abrazaban antes de separarse.

Antes de salir de la cama, envió un mensaje de texto.

_A Dean (8:11):_ Feliz Navidad, Dean. Espero verte esta noche también. Le preguntaré a mi papá y me aseguraré de que todavía esté bien con eso. Que tengan un buen día y dile a Sam y a Mary que también les digo Feliz Navidad.

Añadió un corazón rojo al final de su mensaje.

Después de enviar su mensaje, Castiel salió de su cama para seguir el delicioso olor que venía de la planta baja. Fue recibido en la cocina por su padre bailando con música festiva mientras cocinaba algo sobre la estufa. La cara de Chuck se rompió en una enorme sonrisa al ver el pijama de Castiel.

“Buenos días y ¡feliz navidad! ¿Espero que los waffles estén bien?

Todavía estaba un poco cansado, sin embargo, sonrió, aunque no solo por la gran cantidad de alegría festiva que su padre estaba mostrando. "Son perfectos. Feliz Navidad."

En el mostrador, Chuck ya tenía un plato de waffles (cubierto con chispitas rojas y verdes), tocino y frutas (las fresas y las uvas verdes para ser exactos) listas para él. Castiel no perdió el tiempo. Cuando vivía con su madre, no era frecuente que lo trataran con un delicioso desayuno a menos que se llamara "Sunday Brunch". Por lo general, lo dejaban con huevos revueltos y tostadas que tenía que cocinar por sí mismo. Disfrutó plenamente de la capacidad de su padre para cocinar alimentos que eran tanto comestibles como deliciosos.

Cuando estaba en su tercer waffle de la mañana, su padre salió rápidamente de la habitación y volvió unos segundos más tarde con un pequeño paquete rojo.  


"Sé que estamos intercambiando regalos cuando todos lleguen, pero solo quería que tuvieras algo para abrir esta mañana".

Lentamente, Castiel desenvolvió el paquete, preguntándose qué era tan emocionante para su padre que no podía esperar hasta más tarde. Dentro del papel de envolver había un folleto del curso de manejo para conducir. Con confusión, Castiel miró por encima de la mesa. Su padre debe haber sido capaz de leer la pregunta en sus ojos.

"Ahora, sé que no es tan emocionante como un auto nuevo, pero como no tienes experiencia formal de manejo, pensé que este sería el mejor primer paso. Estaba pensando que para tu regalo de graduación podríamos conseguirte un auto, si es algo que te interesa. " 

Castiel no había pensado mucho en la necesidad de conducir. Si alguna vez necesitaba ir a algún lugar, su padre, Dean o Gabriel estaban más que dispuestos a llevarlo. Pero ahora, pensando en poder ofrecerá los demás conducirlos a diferentes lugares si lo necesitaran... O pensar que podría ir a la granja local que tenía colonias de abejas cuando quisiera... la idea era extremadamente emocionante. Sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a ensancharse por la sonrisa. "Esto es... esto es increíble. ¡Gracias!"

"No hay de qué. Pero te prometo que este no es el único regalo que estás recibiendo. Los mejores son para más tarde. ”Castiel se levantó para darle un rápido abrazo a su padre. Ya esto se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor Navidad que había tenido nunca.

Poco después, cuando todavía estaban limpiando el desayuno, sonó el timbre.

Cuando Chuck regresó de responder, había una mujer baja a su lado, un poco más joven que su padre. Sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello rubio ligeramente rizado parecían vagamente familiares, pero no lo suficiente como para que Castiel la reconociera. Llevaba un suéter rojo navideño muy decorado, adornado con una malla dorada y lo que parecían pequeñas cascabeles. Su sonrisa abarcó casi toda su cara y, de alguna manera, a Castiel ya le gustaba instantáneamente.

"Castiel... me... quiero que conozcas a Becky", dijo Chuck, sonriéndole a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Inmediatamente, Castiel cruzó la habitación para alargar la mano y saludarla. La mujer frente a él dejó escapar un pequeño chillido antes de prácticamente lanzarse hacia él, envolviendo a Castiel en un abrazo casi dominante. Podía ver la mirada compasiva que su padre le envió cuando miró por encima del hombro de Becky, pero su padre parecía complacido al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, hola", dijo con diversión. Ella se retiró lo suficiente como para acunar su cara en sus manos. Castiel no pudo evitar reírse de lo emocionada que parecía estar.

"¡He querido conocerte mal! Tu papá habla de ti todo el tiempo. Bueno, él habla de ustedes todo el tiempo. Es tan feliz de que en realidad estés viviendo con él. Ah, mírate. Te pareces a él. Guau"

“¿Gracias?”. Con eso, se vio envuelto en otro abrazo aplastante antes de que Becky finalmente lo soltara y regresara al lado de su padre. Vio como Chuck tomaba casualmente a Becky de la mano y le sonreía.

Cuando su padre le devolvió la mirada, respondió la pregunta no formulada en el aire. "Sé que no te he hablado realmente de ella todavía, pero Becky y yo hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo…" 

"Un año no es poco tiempo, tonto". Becky intervino juguetonamente.

“Tienes razón, simplemente no estaba seguro de si presentarte a ella justo cuando te mudaste sería un gran ajuste para ti. Aunque sentí que ahora era el momento”.

Había algo en el comportamiento de Chuck que hacía que Castiel se sintiera inexplicablemente feliz por su padre. Tal vez era la forma en que los ojos de su papá brillaron con más intensidad en el momento, o cómo sus ojos se arrugaron cuando sonrió. Pensó que si alguien miraba con suficiente atención, tal vez era así como se veía cuando estaba cerca de Dean.

"Es un placer conocerte. En serio. ”Dijo Castiel a Becky, y lo decía en serio.

Ahora que las formalidades habían terminado, Becky de repente aplaudió con entusiasmo. "¿Listo para poner este programa de cocina en la carretera?"

"¿Ya?" Cas preguntó desconcertado. "La cena no será por otras nueve horas".

Becky solo puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia la nevera. "Créeme. Si no empezamos ahora, no estará listo todo para cuando queramos comer”.

De ninguna manera, Castiel pensó que llevaría casi todo el día preparar una comida, pero, no obstante, seguía a la mujer por la cocina.

Siete horas después, empezaba a ver la lógica de Becky.

Un pavo, un jamón asado con miel, un lote de puré de papas, una cacerola de judías verdes, batatas rellenas, panecillos recién hechos, maíz, una ensalada picada, tres pasteles y una tarta de frutas más tarde, y Castiel pensó que sus pies podrían caerse. ¿Cómo podría una comida tomar tanto trabajo? Sabía que todos sus hermanos, sobrinas y sobrinos estarían allí por la noche, pero todavía parecía mucha comida.

Sin embargo, olía celestial y Castiel estaba más que ansioso por probar todo una vez que llegaran sus hermanos.

A las cuatro en punto… casi en punto, sus hermanos y hermanas comenzaron a aparecer. Trató de no dejar que los nervios lo consumieran, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus hermanos mayores y estaba aterrorizado de que lo trataran como lo recordaba. ¿Anna sería amable con él ahora? ¿O volvería a sus viejos hábitos ahora que sus hermanos mayores estaban allí?

Castiel estaba inmensamente agradecido de que al menos tuviera a Hannah y Gabriel como buffers y, si empeorara, podía escapar a la casa Winchester.

Estaba de pie en la sala de estar cuando todos los miembros de su familia comenzaron a reunirse, colocando regalos alrededor del árbol, sin prestarle atención mientras estaba al otro extremo de la habitación. No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo para ser honesto. Hannah y Anna estaban hablando con Becky mientras Gabriel ayudaba a evitar que los tres niños corrieran por todas partes. Así que Castiel se quedó atrás y observó a sus hermanos mayores y sus esposas moverse por el espacio con su padre, ninguno de ellos lo había notado todavía.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que los había visto a todos, pero todavía podía descifrar qué hermano era cuál. Michael era el más alto de los tres hermanos, compartía los ojos azules de Chuck, pero su cabello rubio y otras características eran probablemente del lado de su madre. Rafael se parecía mucho a Gabriel, pero tenía el mismo pelo rojo con el que había nacido Anna. Lucas, sin embargo, se parecía mucho a su padre, al igual que Hannah, pero tenía cabello rubio en lugar de marrón oscuro. Castiel pensó que si un forastero los veía a todos juntos, sería un poco difícil para él saber si realmente eran hermanos o no.

Estaba contento de verlos a todos asociándose unos con otros hasta que alguien lo notara. Fue extraño ver la dinámica de todos ellos juntos. Aunque su padre no era tan tímido con Gabriel, Hannah y Anna como lo fue una vez, todavía había un aire de incertidumbre en la forma en que se movía alrededor de Michael, Raphael y Lucas. Sus tres hermanos mayores no parecían distantes con su padre, pero estaba claro que no estaban tan cómodos con él como el menor de los hermanos. Aun así, hubo abrazos cálidos y saludos amistosos que pasaron a través de su pequeña familia, incluso de las dos mujeres y los tres niños más pequeños que Castiel aún no había conocido.

Fue un poco agridulce ver este lado de su familia. En parte, deseaba haber podido crecer en él ya que había sido el único en perderse años de reuniones... años de chistes e historias compartidas. Pero, por otro lado, al darse cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad de conocerlos ahora y ser parte de una familia (al menos en lo que respecta a su padre, Gabriel, Hannah y Anna) que lo deseaba, se sintió bien. Incluso emocionante.

Pasaron unos diez minutos para que todos se establecieran antes de que su hermano mayor lo viera desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Castiel casi se cayó cuando Michael llamó su atención desde el otro lado de la habitación. El hombre mayor hizo una doble toma antes de caminar con una sonrisa.

"Castiel, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi". Michael parecía no saber si abrazarlo o simplemente saludarlo con torpeza.

"También has cambiado mucho", señaló Castiel. La última vez que había visto a su hermano mayor, el otro hombre había sido más bajo, mucho más delgado, y aún se parecía más a un adolescente que a un hombre adulto.

"Es tan bueno verte de nuevo". En realidad sonaba sincero cuando hablaba y una oleada de alivio inundó a Castiel. Mientras Michael hablaba, una mujer rubia, con ojos marrones suaves, se acercó a su lado seguido de dos niños. En la mejor conjetura de Castiel, uno de ellos parecía tener ocho y los otros seis. "Esta es mi esposa Rachel y nuestros hijos Ezequiel e Inías".

Cas sonrió y saludó a los miembros de su familia recién reunidos al enterarse de que Ezequiel en realidad tenía siete años y que Inías tenía cinco.

Después de un momento, Michael se volvió hacia Cas y le preguntó: "¿Raphael ya te ha visto?"

"No lo ha hecho".

"¡Raphael!", Gritó Michael a través de la habitación a su hermano pelirrojo. Rafael levantó la vista de donde estaba hablando con Lucas junto al árbol y serpenteo la habitación por la petición de Michael. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que vimos a Castiel? ¿Recuerdas cuando era así de grande? Mira lo alto que es.”

Otra pequeña pizca de temor superó a Cas. Tenía un recuerdo muy claro de Rafael y Lucas llamándolo bastardo una vez... no quería repetir esos eventos de la infancia. No en navidad.

Pero ninguna mirada de disgusto o disgusto se abrió camino en los rasgos de Rafael, solo miró a Castiel a fondo y sacudió la cabeza con un poco de incredulidad. "Te pareces a papá".

"Eso es lo que me han dicho", respondió Castiel en forma de agradecerle.

Vio cómo Rafael señalaba a una mujer con una rica piel de chocolate y ojos marrones profundos para que se acercara. "Esta es mi esposa Billie y la niña de allí es nuestra". El hermano de Castiel hizo un gesto hacia una niña con dos colitas rizadas y un vestido verde brillante jugando con Inías.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Angélica."

Castiel sonrió tanto a sus hermanos como a sus esposas. "Ustedes tienen hijos hermosos”.

Hubo un "Gracias" colectivo del grupo antes de que Michael volviera a hablar. "No puedo evitar notar lo grande que eres".

"Escuché que eso pasa con el envejecimiento", dijo Castiel, sin querer que fuera una broma, pero los demás se echaron a reír, haciendo que Chuck se acercara a ver qué era tan divertido.

"Castiel acaba de crecer mucho desde la última vez que lo vimos. Y se parece a ti ", dijo Rafael a su padre.

"Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido", dijo Chuck con orgullo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Castiel. Todos se rieron juntos de nuevo. Lo cual hizo sonreír a Castiel. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía al tener una familia?

Pronto Becky los estaba arrastrándolos al comedor, donde todos se preocupaban por quién se sentaba al lado de quién. Cuando entraron, Castiel notó que Lucas se mantenía cautelosamente alejado del resto de la familia y Castiel valientemente se dirigió hacia él. No sabía qué lo hacía querer arriesgarse, pero pensó que tenía que ver con que tanto Michael como Rafael recibieran bien su presencia.

Su hermano parecía más interesado en estar al teléfono, escribiendo algo muy rápido, para darse cuenta de que Castiel se le acercaba lentamente. Lucas ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Castiel estaba al alcance de la mano. Cas todavía le ofreció un saludo formal ya que su hermano era la única de las personas en la habitación con quien Castiel no había hablado.

"Feliz Navidad, Lucas", dijo Cas amablemente, tratando de no molestar demasiado a Lucas por el trabajo que parecía estar haciendo en el teléfono. Un conjunto de ojos azules casi idénticos a los suyos lo miraron y luego volvieron a la pequeña pantalla frente a él.

"Gracias."

Castiel sabía muy bien que la falta de contacto visual significaba que su hermano no estaba interesado en hablar, pero aún así le preguntó, como una formalidad: "¿Cómo has estado?"

Una vez más, Lucas parecía no interesarse por la presencia de Castiel. "Bien", dijo, sin dejar de teclear en su teléfono.

Castiel sabía cuándo admitir la derrota, pero se salvó de la necesidad de hacer una incómoda salida de su "conversación" cuando Gabriel gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación. "¡Cassie, ven a sentarte a mi lado!"

Sin dudarlo, Cas se dirigió hacia el asiento que Gabriel estaba "guardando" para que Castiel se sentara. Estaba en la esquina, donde podría sentarse junto a su padre en la cabeza.

"¿Fue él grosero contigo?" Gabriel susurró cuando Castiel se acomodó en la lujosa silla de madera. Castiel respondió la pregunta honestamente.

"Simplemente no dijo mucho".

"No lo tomes como algo personal, él piensa que es mejor que todos nosotros porque gana más dinero que todos, incluso más que papá". Gabriel trató de explicarlo, mirando a su hermano desde el otro lado de la casa con un indicio de lo que Dean a menudo llama ‘mal olor’. "Él no estaría aquí si nuestra madre no le hubiera dado pelea por no haberla visto en Navidad". Mi dinero está en que él se va antes del postre.

"Papá parece feliz de tenerlo aquí".

"Eso hace uno de nosotros. Incluso Anna se está hartando de la actitud de Lucas.”

Eso hizo que Castiel se riera, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle a Gabriel que le explicara qué quería decir con eso, Becky salió con el último plato de la noche. Tenía la misma sonrisa gomosa en su cara que cuando había visto a Castiel esa mañana.

"¡La cena está servida!"

En cuestión de momentos, todo el mundo estaba en los asientos pasando platos de alimentos de un lado a otro. Era una de las cenas más animadas que Castiel había experimentado en esta casa y amaba la alegría que podía ver en la cara de su padre.

Tal vez porque era Navidad, o tal vez porque su padre era un entusiasta del baile navideño toda la noche transcurrió sin problemas. Chuck habló y bromeó con cada uno de sus hijos y contó fantásticas historias navideñas a sus nietos. Unos pocos comentarios sarcásticos de Gabriel dieron a entender a Castiel en que esto era casi... inusual para su familia. Si Castiel tenía que pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera noche en una cantidad significativa de años en que Chuck tenía a toda su familia en una habitación, era la verdadera razón por la que la cena era una experiencia tan maravillosa.

Eventualmente, Lucas se fue temprano para tomar un vuelo, pero Michael, Rafael y sus familias se quedaron un rato abriendo los regalos debajo del árbol. Fue sorprendente lo cómodo que era todo.

Después de los regalos, pero antes del postre, hubo un breve descanso mientras Becky calentaba el pastel, por lo que Castiel aprovechó la oportunidad para correr escaleras arriba para revisar su teléfono. Había estado tan atrapado en el tiempo con su familia que no se había dado cuenta de que no lo había tenido todo el día.

Esperándolo estaba un mensaje de Dean.

**Dean (6:27):** ¿Aún puedes venir esta noche?

_A Dean (7:14):_ Sí. Debería estar allí a las 8:30. ¿Está bien?

**Dean (7:15):** No me importa lo tarde que vengas, siempre en cuando lo hagas

_A Dean (7:15):_ ¿Estás teniendo una buena Navidad?

**Dean (7:15):** Si

**Dean (7:16):** aunque te extraño

La respiración de Cas se atascó en su pecho y trató de luchar contra la sonrisa que aparecía en sus mejillas.

_A Dean (7:18):_ Yo también te extraño. Te prometo que estaré allí esta noche.

Dean solo respondió con un corazón rojo haciendo que el de Cas se derritiera en su pecho.

¿Por qué era cada vez más difícil ignorar la forma en que Dean lo hacía sentir? Sabía que no era un experto en estas cosas, pero en algún lugar en el fondo sentía que algo había cambiado. Vio a Dean de manera diferente a como lo hizo con cualquiera de sus amigos. La forma en que se sentía por Dean también era indescriptible. Simplemente no sabía si todo era unilateral, ¿cómo lo averiguaría? ¿Podría simplemente ir y preguntar? ¿Qué pasaría si Dean no sintiera nada, Castiel estaría rompiendo algún tipo de regla de amistad al admitir sus sentimientos?

No sabía cómo hacer nada de eso. Necesitaba ayuda antes de arruinar lo mejor que podría haberle sucedido. Conocer a Dean había cambiado la vida de Castiel. Lo sabía. Sabía que si no se hubiera caído en esos momentos donde Dean estuvo ahí para él, Castiel no sería la misma persona que era ahora. Ahora entendía lo que era la amistad. Ahora se sentía cómodo hablando más de lo que tenía en mente. Ahora se sentía confiado para establecer relaciones con las personas que lo rodeaban porque se sentía digno de tener esas relaciones.

Dean Winchester había irrevocablemente mejorado su vida, y Castiel realmente creía que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. 

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Justo antes de que Becky los llamara a todos para el postre, Castiel atrapó a Anna en su habitación.

"Necesito tu consejo."


	9. Chapter 9

Le echó la culpa al hecho de que era Navidad y que todas las películas de vacaciones le habían inculcado que tenía que estar con la gente que le gustaban en Navidad. Sí, esa era la razón por la que la mente de Dean estaba pensando constantemente en Cas y como quería estar acurrucándose con él en el sofá... compartiendo una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras veían películas de Hallmark. No era el hecho de que Dean estaba locamente, completamente, enamorado del otro chico y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea él. No. Era solo culpa de la Navidad.

Revisó el reloj casi cada quince minutos desde el momento en que se despertó, preguntándose si Cas todavía estaba en camino. Era tan patético.  
Aunque no le importaba.

No cuando eran las 8:34 de la noche y su amigo estaba llamando a la puerta de su casa.

No cuando llegó a pasar la noche de Navidad con la persona que hacía que su corazón realmente palpitara solo por estar a su lado. No tenía idea de si lo que sentía era real o eterno, pero era muy profundo. Cas era especial para él, de una manera que no creía que pudiera explicar. Sabía que era joven. Sabía que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los amores de la escuela secundaria no resisten el paso del tiempo pero... de todos modos, seguiría su corazón.

Al ver a Cas de pie allí, en la puerta, en la chaqueta verde de Dean, que (a propósito) nunca pidió de vuelta, hizo que su corazón hiciera cien volteretas. ¿Cas sabía siquiera lo que le hizo a Dean?

¿Sabía que hizo a Dean le temblaran las rodillas? Probablemente no, pero la pequeña sonrisa que Cas tenía, la sonrisa que solo Dean podía ver, hizo que Dean se preguntara si había hecho estas cosas a propósito.

"Feliz Navidad, Dean".

"Feliz Navidad, ángel". Como un cliché adolescente enamorado, Dean se quedó allí mirando a Cas por un rato demasiado largo antes de que sus sentidos se apoderaran de él. Solo hubiera sido más cinematográfico si el clima hubiera decidido que este año era el que otorgaría una Navidad blanca. Rápidamente hizo pasar a su mejor amigo y comenzó a quitarle el abrigo. "Adelante. Probablemente te estés congelando".

"Tengo un poco de frío, pero no me acerco a la hipotermia", respondió Cas, sonando un poco como si estuviera haciendo una broma. El chico tonto estaba empezando a captar el lenguaje figurado después de pasar tanto tiempo alrededor de su pequeño círculo de amigos. Hizo que el corazón de Dean se sintiera tan orgulloso.

"Aún así, mamá y Sam están en la sala de estar. Tomaré una manta para ti y un poco de chocolate caliente”.

"Gracias, Dean".

Escuchó a su madre y a Sam saludar a Cas, rápidamente tomó su manta de la cama y corrió a la cocina para hacer un par de tazas de chocolate caliente. De pie, esperando que el microondas emitiera un pitido, podía sentir sus mejillas apretándose con la sonrisa que no podía borrar. Había algo tan reconfortante acerca de tener a toda su gente junta para las vacaciones. Estas eran las personas con las que quería compartir todos sus buenos recuerdos, siempre que pudiera.

Querido señor. Estaba agradecido de que nadie pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos internos porque, ¿qué diablos? Era culpa de la Navidad que sea tan cursi.

Sip. Eso era todo.

Después de que envolvió a Cas con seguridad en una manta y puso una taza entre sus manos, Mary anunció que era la hora de abrir regalos. Por supuesto, Dean, Sam y su madre habían intercambiado regalos muy temprano esa mañana (Sam y Dean todavía actúan como niños pequeños en la mañana de Navidad) entre ellos y con el tío Bobby. Los regalos que habían dejado eran todos para Cas.

Con Mary y Sam acomodados en el sofá juntos, Dean y Cas se quedaron para repartir los regalos. Con la insistencia de Dean, Castiel se cubrió con su manta de franela roja y azul y se sentó más cerca de la chimenea, mientras que Dean hizo el trabajo agotador de pasar todos los regalos en orden, Cas, mamá, él mismo y Sammy. Privilegios de hermano mayor y todo.

Después de que Mary tuvo que interrumpir una necesaria batalla en el día de Navidad, Dean finalmente sacó el primer regalo de debajo del árbol y se lo entregó a su amigo. Fue dulce ver la vergüenza que cruzó las facciones de Cas, pero lo que realmente impactó a Dean fue la forma en que Castiel sostuvo el la envoltura de papel del regalo que había recibido de Sam con tanta reverencia. Dean, por un momento, pensó que Cas confundió la envoltura con el regalo. Cuando logró desenvolver la pequeña caja cuadrada (con Sam recordándole repetidamente que no la voltease al revés), toda la cara de Cas se iluminó hasta el punto de una carcajada que salía de sus labios.

"Sam, me gusta mucho este regalo", dijo con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la maceta de Baby Groot y la pequeña planta verde que salía de su cabeza.

"Bueno, sé que no entendiste el noventa y nueve por ciento de las películas, pero amabas a Groot y Baby Groot, así que pensé que te haría reír".

Sam estaba nervioso porque Cas no entendiera, ni apreciara el regalo y le había preguntado a Dean por lo menos diez veces si debía obtener algo más. Dean sabía que a Cas le encantaría, y la forma en que su amigo sostenía el pequeño regalo en sus manos mostraba que había tenido razón.

"Gracias", dijo Cas agradeciendo a Sam. Colocó suavemente la maceta a su lado, con cuidado de mantenerla alejada de la chimenea, y se volvió hacia Dean para darle el visto bueno para el próximo regalo.

"Está bien, ¡mamá es la siguiente!"

Cuando Dean miró a Cas mientras Mary tomó su regalo, pudo ver que su mejor amigo estaba definitivamente nervioso. Cuando Dean extendió la mano para rodear a Cas con un brazo, se preguntó si el otro chico había tenido la oportunidad de dar regalos a otras personas. Tal vez hoy fue un día de primicias para el chico. Pero cuando Mary sacó lo que parecía una campanilla de viento hecha a mano, Dean inmediatamente supo por qué Cas estaba nervioso. Cas debe haber creído que no le gustaría, lo que era una locura porque, vaya, se veía increíble. No había manera de que su madre no lo amara.

Era simple. Una campana de viento en un marco de madera redondeado con cuerdas unidas a círculos redondos de arcilla con flores prensadas pegadas a sus caras. Exactamente algo que su madre habría comprado para sí misma si lo viera en la tienda.

"Oh, Castiel, ¿hiciste esto?"

"Lo hice." Cas respondió nerviosamente. Dean apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Cas un poco más fuerte.

"Es tan... oh cariño, es tan hermoso". Mary arrulló, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. "Muchas gracias. Ven acá, necesito abrazarte.”

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta. Mucho”. Cas obedientemente se arrastró hacia Mary que se encontraba en el sofá y la abrazó. Dean, por un momento, pensó que su madre en realidad podría exprimir la vida de Cas, su abrazo fue tan fuerte, pero por lo que parecía, el abrazo de respuesta de Cas fue igual de contundente.

"Bueno. Mi regalo para ti ahora." Mary dijo, sonando un poco acuosa, notó Dean. 

Cas mostró un poco más de emoción al abrir este regalo, pero aún miró la envoltura como si fuera preciosa. Y aún así, cuando sacó los guantes, bufandas, orejeras y la manta de panal tejida en amarillo y blanco, de la caja, tocó cada artículo como si fuera el artículo más suave y delicado que jamás haya encontrado. No dijo nada por un tiempo, solo agarró los regalos suaves en sus puños y sonrió reverentemente en su regazo.

"Estoy empezando a comprender que todos ustedes creen que estoy perpetuamente frío", dijo finalmente, levantando la vista con un poco de brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Dean soltó una carcajada. "¿Eso fue una broma? ¿Estás haciendo bromas ahora?”

Nunca había visto a Cas sonreír tanto como lo estaba haaciendo esta noche y Dean no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de la manera en que iba la noche. Quería que Cas siempre se sintiera tan feliz. Sabía que las cosas iban mucho mejor para Cas ahora que su horrible madre no estaba en la foto. Cas incluso le había dicho a Dean que desde el inesperado viaje de su madre aquí, su padre ha estado pasando más tiempo con él. Le dijo a Dean que realmente sentía que tenía una familia. Un padre que pasó tiempo con él, hermanos que bromeaban con él, e incluso estaba emocionado de conocer a sus sobrinas y sobrinos. 

Dean se preguntó si Cas alguna vez había anhelado estas cosas antes o si alguna vez se había dado cuenta de lo que era estar sin ellas.

Estaba contento de que Cas ya no tuviera que pasar por su vida estando tan solo.

“Mary, estoy muy contento con todo esto. No puedo esperar a usar las bufandas y usar esta manta en mi cama”.

La madre de Dean le sonrió radiantemente al otro chico. "Estoy tan contenta, miel".

"¿Miel?"

Cas había estado lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para que Mary supiera cuando tenía curiosidad por las cosas que decía. La vez que dijo "no mires los dientes a caballo regalado" casi la hizo hacerse tarde para ir al trabajo con lo confundido que Cas había estado con esa frase en particular (para ser sincero, Dean todavía no puede decir que entiende por qué la gente lo dice. Pero, oh, bueno).

“Oh, ese es otro apodo como cariño, querido, niño. Es lo que yo llamo los chicos, o en su mayoría Dean. Sam obtiene cariño y querido más”.

Cas pareció reflexionar sobre su respuesta por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Me gusta ese" Miró hacia Dean con una sonrisa brillante. "He tenido la intención de darte un apodo. ¿Puedo llamarte 'Miel' también? Creo que es mi favorito".

Dean intentó no decir que la pregunta hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido, pero sabía que su madre y su hermano probablemente se estaban volviendo locos internamente. El pobre Cas no tenía idea de qué tan enamorado estaba Dean, no tenía idea de cómo su inocente deseo de darle a Dean un apodo hacía que Dean quisiera saltar de alegría.

"Si quieres." Dean logró tartamudear.

"Quiero. Lo disfruto."

"Bien. Bien. Oh, sí. Mi turno. ”Anunció, tratando de aclarar el hecho de que estaba ardiendo desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Castiel estaba completamente ajeno a los nervios de Dean. Detuvo a Dean con una mano ligera en su antebrazo.

"En realidad, ¿puede ser Sam el próximo?"

"¿Qué?" Dean fingió molestia. "¡Los hermanos perdedores van al último!"

"¿Por favor? Me gustaría... me gustaría guardar tu regalo para el final si no te importa." Tal vez Dean no lo estaba leyendo bien, pero podría haber jurado que la mirada en los ojos de Cas tenía un poco de miedo. ¿Pensó Cas que Dean estaba enojado por no abrir su regalo hasta el final?

"Por supuesto que no". Dean trató de asegurar, pero la incertidumbre en los ojos de Cas lo puso un poco inquieto.

¿Qué está pasando?

Cas parecía estar actuando normal cuando Sam abrió su regalo. "Encontré esto en la oficina de mi padre y recordé que también encontraste interés en este tipo de cosas". El chico de ojos azules informó cuando Sam había roto el papel.

"¡Cas! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Gracias!"

"¿Qué es?" Mary preguntó cortésmente.

"Un libro sobre todo tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales". Sammy comenzó a explicar, hablando a mil por hora como siempre. "Su padre escribe sobre muchas de ellas en sus historias y hay tanta historia de fondo que tiene que poner en ellas. He estado hablando con Cas sobre lo complejas y detalladas que son todas las historias de su padre y cómo debe investigar estas cosas para que toda la información sea correcta. Y me hizo preguntarme sobre todo lo que ha estado aprendiendo y de dónde surgió cualquiera de las historias de estas criaturas”.

Cuando finalmente logró respirar, Sam volvió a mirar a Cas. "Amigo, estoy tan emocionado".

"Me alegro. Mi padre dijo que si alguna vez quisieras "ampliar tu mente" sobre la historia, él estaría más que feliz de complacerte".

Dean tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco ante los geeks que tenía en su vida, Cas con sus manualidades y Sam con sus obsesiones obscenas con criaturas espantosas. Pero oye, Dean realmente no podía hablar. Estaba bastante seguro de que si su madre no hubiera puesto un freno, su casa sería completamente temática de Star Wars.

"Está bien, está bien, suficiente charla de libros", bromeó. "¿Puedo abrir mi regalo ahora?"

La mirada estaba de vuelta en los ojos de Cas. Dean observó cómo el otro chico miraba a uno de los tres regalos que le quedaban con algún tipo de temor en su mirada.

"Sí. Por supuesto que puedes abrirlo.”

No sabía por qué de repente estaba tan malditamente nervioso. Tal vez fue la mirada en los ojos de Cas, la forma en que Cas parecía inseguro del regalo que estaba dando. O tal vez fue el hecho de que todos los ojos estaban ahora sobre él. Sentía que su corazón iba a salir repentinamente de su pecho.

¿Por qué se estaba volviendo loco por un regalo?

Bueno, tal vez Cas sabía...

Se sentía como, si de alguna manera, este presente le daría algunas respuestas. Dean sabía lo que había envuelto en los regalos que le iba a dar a Cas. Sabía lo que el regalo parecería a los ojos de un forastero, así que... estaba un poco asustado de que el regalo de Cas para él explicara las cosas más claramente de una manera que Dean quedaría decepcionado.

Por supuesto, realmente no pensaba que su mejor amigo le daría un regalo impensado... pero si Dean podía descifrar el nivel de pensamiento o esfuerzo que había puesto en él, podría calcular cómo se sentía Cas con respecto a él.

¿Tal vez?

Sonaba como una niña de doce años.

Era estúpido lo mucho que solo quería una señal definitiva de que Cas sentía lo que Dean estaba sintiendo. Solo quería saber si en algún lugar en el futuro podría agarrar la mano del otro chico o besarlo.

La bolsa verde y roja con una gran camisa hawaiana vestida con Papá Noel en el frente de la envoltura se parecía mucho a algo que Gabriel escogería, pero Dean dejó de pensar en el paradero de la envoltura de regalos cuando sacó lo que había dentro.

"Oh mi... Cas, ¿hiciste esto también?"

"Yo… sí."

Apenas tenía palabras.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo hiciste esto?”

"Utilicé mi teléfono para tomar una foto de ti, sin que lo supieras".

Dean no sabía cómo se veía su cara en ese momento, pero no le importaba porque no podía dejar de maravillarse ante el regalo que tenía delante. Castiel había hecho de alguna manera una silueta de Dean apoyado en el Impala, el automóvil familiar que alguna vez perteneció a su padre. Cas había puesto la foto en papel gastado y la había enmarcado. En los bordes del papel había flores y hojas prensadas que Castiel debió haber recolectado. Era increíble. Sabía que Cas tenía talento artístico, pero nunca supo que su amigo podía producir algo como esto.

"Cas... ¿sabes lo talentoso que eres?"

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Dios, sí, sé que lo eres. Tienes un regalo... quiero como un millón de estos”.

Castiel en realidad se rio de la expresión de Dean. "Eso es bastante".

"Bueno, me gusta bastante. Pero realmente, si alguna vez te sientes con ganas de hacer otro de estos... yo... me encantaría uno de tu y yo. ¿Tal vez?"

Ya no había ningún temor en los ojos de Cas. Él debe haberse sentido satisfecho sabiendo que Dean realmente disfrutó del regalo. Incluso parecía conmovido de que Dean quisiera más de uno. "Se acerca tu cumpleaños", señaló el otro chico.

"Tienes razón, ese será mi regalo."

"¿Podríamos hacer que tu madre nos tome una foto para usarla?"

"¡Mamá!" Dean gritó prácticamente a pesar de que ella estaba a solo cinco centímetros de distancia. "¿Puedes tomar una foto de mí y Cas?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Cas tenía que indicarles dónde sentarse para crear la mejor silueta, pero a Dean no le importaba.

El regalo se había sentido…. Importante. Sí, Cas había traído regalos pensativos para todos en la familia, pero, ¿esto? Este regalo se sintió personal. Tal vez fue una ilusión, pero tal vez no. Tal vez Cas quería hacer algo especial para Dean. ¿Tal vez era por una razón?

Dean se sentía aún más nervioso ahora que colocaba su regalo en el regazo de Cas. Era una simple bolsa azul con un pequeño pingüino en el frente con papel blanco saliendo de ella.

"No se entenderá mucho, pero déjame explicarlo cuando lo abras".

"¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Cas con una pregunta en su voz. Sacó suavemente el papel de seda y metió la mano en la bolsa para sacar un pedazo de papel blanco doblado. Miró a Dean como para ver si estaba destinado a abrir el papel todavía o esperar a escuchar la explicación de su amigo, pero Dean no podía decir nada, por lo que Cas se volvió hacia el papel. Cuidadosamente lo desdobló hasta que pudo ver la escritura en el papel.

Dean sabía lo que su amigo estaba leyendo actualmente. Era un anuncio impreso para la inauguración de una exposición de abejas durante la primavera en un museo cercano. Antes de que Castiel pudiera preguntarle a Dean de qué se trataba, ya estaba hablando rápidamente para explicarse.

"Sé que no parece mucho, pero... escuché que planeaban abrirla en algún momento el año que viene y sabía que sería algo a lo que probablemente querrías ir, así que lo examiné y descubrí que había una lista de espera para poder verla antes de que se abra al público, así que puse mi nombre y pude conseguir dos entradas... No abre hasta marzo, pero todavía podremos ir a verlo antes de que casi todos los demás lo hagan.”

"También te conseguí esto", anunció Dean antes de sacar un segundo regalo. Era otra bolsa de regalo y dentro de ésta había una pequeña abeja de peluche. "Ya que… ya sabes… conseguir un pedazo de papel no es tan divertido como obtener un regalo real".

Sabía que estaba balbuceando pero simplemente no sabía qué estaba pensando Cas. No sabía si esto era demasiado adelantado o no lo suficiente.  


"¿Me llevas a ver las abejas?" Cuando Dean se encontró con los ojos de Cas, se quedó asombrado por la mirada de asombro que vio reflejada en ellos.

"Pensé que te gustaría", respondió honestamente. Sin siquiera necesitar iniciarlo, Dean se vio envuelto de repente en un cálido abrazo. Podía sentir las suaves bocanadas del aliento de Castiel contra su cuello y Dean no pudo evitar apretar su espalda con más seguridad que nunca.

"Gracias. Muchas, muchas gracias."

Dean sonrió en el hombro de Castiel, sintiéndose estúpidamente orgulloso de sí mismo por tener el regalo correcto. Tal vez, solo tal vez para cuando el evento real tuviera lugar, hubiera encontrado el coraje para tal vez, solo tal vez pedirle a Cas que fueran algo más que amigos.

Su abrazo debe haber durado una eternidad porque, de repente, la voz de Mary irrumpió en el momento.

"Bueno, voy a llamarlo una noche. Ustedes muchachos se levantaron demasiado temprano para mí, así que ahora necesito mi descanso de belleza”.

Dean y Cas se separaron con una mezcla de "Buenas noches Mamá y "Feliz Navidad, Mary".

"Sammy, deberías... deberías lavarte los dientes para asegurarte de que no... para asegurarte de que no te salga una caries por todo el pastel..." Mary dijo, con suspicacia, antes de salir de la sala de estar.

Sam se veía absolutamente estupefacto. "¿Qué?"

"Yo uh, también tengo otra cosa de la que necesito hablarte. En mi cuarto."

"¿Está bien?"

Dean observó cómo su hermano seguía tontamente a su madre hacia su habitación. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo su madre y, a pesar de saber que Cas probablemente no se dio cuenta, Dean todavía intentaba estar inmensamente agradecido con ella en lugar de avergonzarse.

Pero... como a su madre aparentemente le gustaba decir, no iba a mirar los dientes de este caballo regalado. Había imaginado una noche acurrucados en el sofá con el chico a su lado y, por supuesto, iba a intentar que eso se hiciera realidad.

"¿Quieres ver una película antes de irte a casa?", Preguntó esperanzado.

"Me gustaría eso", respondió Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegando al final :D.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y con ustedes el capítulo final!!! y a continuación el epilogo.

Eran casi las diez de la noche y hacía mucho que se había olvidado la película que habían decidido ver.

El cuerpo de Dean se giró hacia Castiel, con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá. Castiel se preguntó si él mismo se veía tan feliz como lo hacía Dean mirando la cálida luz de la chimenea y la televisión.

Tal vez era lo que Dean llamaba "La magia de la Navidad" o tal vez era solo el propio Dean, pero Castiel nunca había sentido algo más cálido en lo más profundo de su corazón. Había algo en la noche que hizo que nunca quisiera que terminara. Algo que la hacía especial.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreírle a su mejor amigo cuando Dean describió por qué algunos estudiantes en la escuela estaban un poco cansados de él. Tenía que preguntarse si Dean se daba cuenta de que de vez en cuando quitaba la mano de su regazo y pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Cas. De alguna manera, Cas dudaba que Dean fuera consciente de este movimiento. De alguna manera, Cas dudaba que Dean alguna vez fuera consciente de la cantidad de contacto físico que inició el hombre de ojos verdes, pero fue suficiente para que el corazón de Cas se sintiera flotando en su pecho.

Estaba agradecido por la guía que Anna le proporcionó antes de ir a la casa de los Winchester, pero dejó a su mente vagar mientras Dean hablaba. Castiel tuvo que luchar para mantenerse en el tema.

"No entiendo por qué la gente siempre dice que eres un alborotador".

Dean se encogió de hombros "Me metí en una pelea el año pasado. Fue bastante mala. Casi me hace que me expulsen".

A pesar de saber la versión más sencilla de la historia después de preguntarle a Charlie una vez en la clase, Castiel solo quería una excusa para escuchar a Dean contar la historia. Adoraba la forma en que el otro chico siempre hablaba animadamente, agregando efectos de sonido y movimientos de las manos para enfatizar eventos dramáticos.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Estos dos hermanos, Zel y Alistair", comenzó Dean, sentándose y acercándose un poco más a Castiel, "eran nuevos en la escuela y traté de hacerme amigo de ellos porque eso es lo que hago, ¿sabes?"

Siempre sucedía de manera tan simple, la forma en que Dean podía llevarlo a una conversación. Castiel a menudo se encontraba aturdido por la forma en que se había embelesado ante los ojos de Dean mientras hablaban. Sin romper el contacto visual, asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Dean.

"Estaban bien al principio, un poco groseros, pero pensé que no estaban de acuerdo con haberse mudado de su casa a aquí. Así que seguí intentando ser amigo de ellos y conocerlos, y traté de abrirme a ellos, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y ellos... y ellos... ".

Ante la repentina vacilación de Dean, Castiel extendió la mano y agarró el antebrazo de Dean, con la esperanza de otorgarle algo de comodidad. "¿Te hicieron daño?"

"No, ellos... descubrieron que me gustan tanto los niños como las niñas y... Intentaron burlarse de mí por ello. Y me conoces, entra por un oído y sale por el otro, pero luego... fueron tras Sammy. Él, por supuesto, me defendió y eso los molestó, así que lo golpearon. Cuando me enteré me enoje tanto. Se convirtió en una pelea y casi rompí la nariz a Zel y definitivamente dejé algunos moretones en ellos. Pero resulta que Sam y yo no fuimos los únicos a los que acosaron, habían hecho cosas bastante horribles a otros niños y por eso fueron expulsados. Aún así, la gente tiene un poco de miedo de lo que puedo hacer, supongo”.

Aunque lo que Dean acababa de decirle estaba lleno de información impactante, la mente de Castiel solo se asentó en una pequeña parte. _Descubrieron que me gustan tanto los niños como las niñas..."_

Era como si se hubiera roto un dique y, de repente, Castiel se inundó al darse cuenta de cuánto miedo había estado conteniendo. No era miedo de lo que Dean podía hacer a las personas que lastimaban a sus seres queridos, sino que había temido que si alguna vez dejara escapar sus sentimientos por Dean sería rechazado. Miedo a perder su primera amistad significativa, la primera relación significativa.

Luchó por encontrar lo que necesitaba decir en respuesta. Luchó con juntar otras palabras además de "¿también te gustan los chicos?" porque ¿qué podía decir? ¿De qué había estado hablando Dean antes de que cambiara tan completamente toda la historia con la que Castiel se había sentido cómodo en su mente?  


En su mente, había asumido que la probabilidad de que Dean devolviera sus sentimientos era minúscula. Anna le había explicado que no debería tener esperanzas porque era mucho más probable que Dean solo lo viera como un amigo que como un posible interés amoroso debido al hecho de que no le había explicado sus preferencias de género a Cas. A pesar de su incertidumbre, Anna todavía le decía a Castiel las señales que podía seguir; las señales de que (sin preguntar y sin rodeos) al menos lo guiarían a descifrar si Dean podría tener sentimientos por él.

_1\. Querrá pasar tiempo contigo siempre que pueda._  
_2\. Mostrará interés por las cosas que disfrutas._  
_3\. Tratará de estar físicamente cerca de ti siempre que sea posible._  
_4\. Se burlará y bromeará contigo mucho._  
_5\. Te llamará nombres dulces o te felicitará mucho._  
_6\. Lo más importante es que a menudo te hará saber cuánto significas para él._

Las señales empezaron a comprobarse con cada minuto, pero Castiel las desvió a todas y se dijo que solo era un amigo. Solo sería el amigo de Dean porque era un niño, pero... ¿Ahora qué?

"¿Cas? ¿Estás bien? Yo... entiendo si esto te hace cambiar de opinión acerca de mí. Probablemente debería haberte dicho antes, pero... yo...”  


Castiel se apresuró a poner fin a la duda de Dean. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Castiel cambiaría de opinión sobre Dean solo porque el otro chico había defendido a Sam?

"Dean, no. Me disculpo. Simplemente no sabía qué decir. Entiendo por qué te habrías metido en esa pelea. Solo estabas protegiendo a tu hermano. Otros no deberían juzgarte por defender a tu familia cuando las personas los han lastimado”.

Su respuesta pareció apaciguar la preocupación de Dean. Cas sintió que los dedos del otro chico pasaban por el cabello de su sien. "Sí, pero creo que la gente solo piensa que si soy capaz de girar un interruptor de esa manera y golpear a algunos idiotas, tal vez lo hare con ellos por cualquier otra cosa".  


"Nunca le harías daño a nadie".

"Siempre y cuando no lastimen a la gente que me importa, no lo haría, pero si alguien pone una mano sobre mi madre, Sam o tú... se acabó el juego".

Castiel se recostó en la mano que Dean aún estaba apoyaba en su mejilla. No había manera de que Dean estuviera consciente del movimiento ni de que estuviera consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Castiel casi podía sentir las exhalaciones de Dean contra sus mejillas.

Trazó su pulgar sobre los suaves cabellos del antebrazo de Dean, rezando para que Dean de repente no se diera cuenta de su proximidad y se alejara. "Admiro los esfuerzos que estás dispuesto a hacer por aquellos en tu vida y yo... Realmente aprecio haber encontrado mi camino hacia aquellos que estarías dispuesto a defender.”

"Significas mucho para mi Cas. No sé si te lo he dicho, pero tú... lo haces. Desde que te conocí, solo... No puedo imaginar no tenerte cerca. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.”

Eso era todo. Esa fue la última comprobación de la lista de signos. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando en su pecho como solía hacerlo cuando Dean estaba cerca, pero este sentimiento era mucho más. Sabía que tenía sentimientos profundos y pesados que hacían que su corazón se saltara un latido cada vez que Dean sonreía en la dirección de Castiel. Ahora esa sensación se sentía como una explosión porque Dean le había mostrado todas las señales que Anna había mencionado.

Dean tenía... sentimientos por él.

Así que hizo lo que pensó que debía hacer. La secuencia lógica de eventos que había visto en las películas. Cuando sabes que la otra parte devuelve tus sentimientos, actúas en consecuencia. Así que Castiel siguió las señales. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero se arriesgó a creer que las señales estaban allí.  
Presionó sus labios contra los de Dean, suavemente. Probablemente no lo estaba haciendo bien, pero ¿qué tan malo podía estar si presionaba su boca con la otra?

Quizás muy, muy, mal.

Dean saltó hacia atrás de repente, con los ojos tan grandes como platos. Castiel observó cómo la mano de Dean se apartaba de la cara de Cas y tocaba sus labios como si se hubiera sorprendido.

"¿Cas? ¿Qué?"

Cas no le dio a Dean la oportunidad de seguir hablando antes de salir corriendo del sofá y salir por la puerta principal. Estaba demasiado desconsolado para prestar atención a si había cerrado la puerta detrás de él. Especialmente no prestó atención al llamado de Dean. Simplemente corrió lejos de la casa de su mejor amigo tan rápido como pudo hacia la dirección cualquier dirección, buscando distancia.

Sentía que no podía respirar bien. Sentía que iba a estar enfermo. Dean no había querido besarlo en absoluto. Por supuesto que no lo había hecho. No con la forma en que saltó hacia atrás tan rápido. Si él hubiera querido ser besado por Castiel, ¿no se habría inclinado? ¿No habría sonreído o algo así?  
Pensó que las señales habían estado allí.

Las contó todas.

Anna le había dicho que podrían no ser perfectas, pero... pensó que todas habían estado allí. Si todos ellos estuvieran allí, ¿no significaría eso que Dean definitivamente sintió algo?

No.

No no no no no.

Era un tonto. Siempre lo había sido al creer que alguien por ahí alguna vez lo desearía.

Tan estúpido. Siempre había sido tan estúpido. Todos lo habían sabido siempre.

Las señales habían sido todas erróneas.

Signos como ese solo estaban destinados a personas normales. No para gente como Castiel.

La mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Dean fue suficiente para que Castiel supiera que había arruinado todo entre ellos. Había perdido a la primera persona a la que había podido llamar amigo, todo porque no podía ser normal. No podía ser un niño normal que tenía sentimientos platónicos normales para sus amigos. Solo tenía que ser raro, tenía que ser diferente, tenía que besar a su amigo y arruinarlo todo.

Corrió hasta que ya no pudo correr debido a que sus pulmones se sintieron constreñidos. Se encontró de rodillas en un parque, temblando de pies a cabeza y no solo por el clima invernal de afuera.

"Maldita sea, corres rápido". Cas escuchó detrás de él. Giró su cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a picar los ojos de Castiel cuando vio a Dean de pie, encorvado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

¿Por qué Dean se molestó en seguirlo?

¿Quería gritarle?

¿Quería poner fin a su amistad cara a cara?

¿Por qué no podía dejar que Castiel fuera miserable solo?

Castiel no podía hablar. Sintió que su labio inferior temblaba cuando Dean se acercó a él porque _sabía_ que era el momento en que iba a perder al otro chico. Este iba a ser el peor momento de su vida al no poder llamar más a Dean amigo. Su corazón aullaba de angustia dentro de su pecho.

"Cas, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te escapaste?”

Y así se rompió. Castiel ni siquiera podía controlar las respiraciones estremecedoras que sacudían su cuerpo mientras trataba de pedir perdón.

"Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho, Dean”. Castiel se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se meció en la acera fría y húmeda. “Solo pensé, solo pensé que leía las señales. Yo leí las señales. Simplemente las malinterpreté... estaba equivocado. Estaba tan equivocado. No debería haber confiado en Anna, no debería haber escuchado lo que ella me dijo. Lo siento mucho Dean. Por favor no me odies. No podría soportarlo si me odiaras. Desearía poder devolverlo. ¿Podemos simplemente olvidarlo? Por favor, dime que lo olvidarás. No quiero. Eres el único amigo que he tenido y no quiero perderte. Lo siento mucho."

"Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas... sh, baja la velocidad". Las manos de Castiel fueron arrancadas de su cabello cuando unas suaves manos se apoderaron de su muñeca. "No te entiendo nada. Bebé, ve más despacio, ven aquí. De repente, un cuerpo cálido se presionó contra su costado, aplastando la mejilla de Castiel en una forma sólida. "Shh. No me estás perdiendo. No voy a ninguna parte, nunca. Solo...” Castiel sabía que todavía estaba llorando y trató de meter la cara en la suavidad de la camisa de Dean. "Cas, cariño, mírame. No voy a ninguna parte. Respira. Solo respira conmigo”.

Con la mano de Dean acunando su rostro, Castiel no pudo apartarse de los ojos que lo miraban con tanta ternura. Concentró toda su energía en inhalar y exhalar con el chico que lo sostenía hasta que Castiel se quedó solo temblando por el esfuerzo emocional.

"Eso es mejor. Ahora háblame cariño. ¿Qué estabas diciendo? ¿Estabas siguiendo las señales? ¿Que no deberías haber escuchado a Anna?”

Castiel negó con la cabeza patéticamente. "Yo... le pregunté a Anna... Le pregunté a Anna cómo sabría si tú... si sintieras algo por mí". Hubo una súbita respiración de su amigo.

"¿Le preguntaste a Anna? ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste?”

"Y… ¿y si no estabas interesado? Me odiarías.”

"Nunca podría odiarte." Respondió Dean suavemente. Castiel casi volvió a llorar cuando los brazos de Dean lo abrazaron con más fuerza. "Tú eres mi mejor amigo."

Castiel sabía que estaban destinadas a ser palabras reconfortantes, pero de todos modos sentía que le dolía el corazón. Se giró y apretó miserablemente su rostro contra la camisa de Dean. "Y eso es todo lo que soy. Tu mejor amigo. Lo siento mucho Dean. Lo siento por arruinar todo y besarte.”

"Cas, no arruinaste nada".

"Yo sí. Lo hice. No debería haber hecho eso. Tuve las señales equivocadas”.

"Dime las señales".

"No no no. Fui estúpido. Podía sentir que su pecho comenzaba a contraerse de nuevo. ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera? ¿Por qué Dean era incluso amable con él? ¿Por qué Dean se molestaría con alguien tan roto como Castiel? Dean merecía tener personas perfectas en su vida. Y Castiel no lo era.

Las manos insistentes de Dean obligaron a Castiel a mirarlo. "Bebé, dime las señales".

Castiel se sintió como un animal asustado tratando de calmarse. Solo se había sentido tan aterrado cuando su madre había declarado que lo llevaría de regreso a Nueva York. La idea... la idea de no tener a Dean en su vida hizo que cada fibra de Cas se revelara. Quería mantener a Dean a toda costa. Quería mantener a su amigo.

"Ella dijo que él querrá pasar tiempo contigo siempre que pueda. Él mostrará interés en las cosas que disfrutas. Él intentará y estará físicamente cerca de ti siempre que sea posible. Él jugará y bromeará contigo mucho. Él te llamará nombres dulces o te felicitará mucho y, a menudo, te dirá lo mucho que significas para él”.

"Así que todo lo que hago a tu alrededor".

"Yo... estaba equivocado. Solo soy tu amigo. No había signos”. Su labio no dejaba de temblar, pero sus lágrimas se habían acabado. Todo lo que le quedaba era un dolor de cabeza palpitante.

"Cas, todas las señales estaban allí. Todas ellos."

"Pero... Pero te veías molesto cuando, cuando yo...”

"Me sorprendió." Dean interrumpió. Parecía... ¿casi triste? Como si su corazón doliera también. "No lo pensé… en mis sueños más salvajes, jamás pensé que me besarías".

"No lo querías".

"¡Yo sí! Yo lo quería”.

El corazón de Castiel se aceleró rápidamente. Esto tenía que ser una mentira. Dean no podía decir lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Podría él? "¿Querías?"  


"Tan mal". Dean miraba a Castiel con tanta intensidad que no había manera de discutir con él. Las señales realmente habían estado allí. Cas no se había equivocado. Su corazón de repente cantó con alegría. "Cas, he estado intentando reunir el coraje para hacer algo sobre lo que siento por ti. Solo fui una gallina”.

"No te pareces a las aves de corral".

"Me refería…"

Cas soltó una carcajada. No podía creer que todo esto fuera real. "Sé lo que quisiste decir. Estaba tratando de provocarte".

"Eres perfecto. ¿Lo sabes? Eres absolutamente perfecto”. Una vez más, de repente se sintió aplastado contra el pecho de Dean, pero esta vez Castiel envolvió sus brazos alrededor del otro chico con la misma fuerza. Era casi suficiente para que volviera a llorar al oír que Dean Winchester pensaba que Castiel era perfecto...  


"Quiero dejarte perfectamente claro una cosa ahora mismo, bebé, que si estás tratando de leer las señales, me gustaría besarte de nuevo".

Se rio de la broma de Dean y se apartó del abrazo. Viendo como la cara entera de Dean se iluminó en una sonrisa. "¿Serás mi novio, Cas?" Las mejillas de Cas se abrieron en una sonrisa.

"Sí. Sí. No me encantaría nada más. ”Dijo con toda la honestidad que podía verter en la declaración.

Y fue entonces cuando Dean se adelantó en un rápido movimiento y presionó sus labios contra los de Castiel. No fue nada como el primer beso. No, este beso hizo que el hormigueo fluyera desde las puntas de los dedos de las manos de Cas hasta los dedos de sus pies. La suave manera en que Dean movió sus bocas juntas hizo que Castiel se sintiera como si hubiera sido bendecido por los Ángeles del cielo. Fue perfecto de una manera que a Castiel nunca le importó pensar que sería un beso.

Castiel no pudo evitar perseguir los labios de Dean cuando el otro chico, su _novio_ se alejó.

"No no. No más besos hasta que estemos de vuelta en casa, junto a un fuego, y bajo una manta”.

La cara de Cas se iluminó ante la imagen pintada en su mente. "Bien. Compite conmigo”, dijo en un desafío lúdico.

"No tropieces." Dean bromeó de vuelta. Picoteando a Cas rápidamente en los labios una vez más mientras ambos se levantaban del suelo.

"Al menos estarás ahí atrapándome si me caigo".

"Puedes apostar tu trasero que lo haré".

Y se fueron, riendo y bromeando todo el camino, corriendo hacia el calor de una chimenea ardiente, en un hogar acogedor, y hacia el comienzo de su hermosa historia.


	11. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno se terminó. Fue un verdadero placer traducir esta magnífica historia.
> 
> Y nuevamente gracias a [**turningthepages**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningthepages/pseuds/turningthepages), por dejar que traduzca esta historia tan bella. Es verdaderamente talentosa. Vayan y vean sus demás historias, que son igual de buenas!.
> 
> Feliz Navidad a todos y Feliz año nuevo!!!!. <3

Si alguien le pidiera que le explicara su vida, no sabría por dónde empezar.

Unas pocas palabras siempre vinieron a su mente de inmediato: felices, amados, perfectos. Sí, esas palabras describían su vida, pero incluso esas palabras solas no podían alcanzar adecuadamente la profundidad de lo que sentía en todo momento simplemente retrocediendo y mirando la vida que tuvo la suerte de vivir.  


Había conseguido todo lo que había soñado y más. ¿Cuántas personas fueron lo suficientemente afortunadas como para decir eso?

Tal vez para un forastero su vida no era perfecta. No estaba viviendo una vida de cinco estrellas, viajando por todo el mundo en aviones privados; no era dueño de los coches o tecnologías más nuevas y de mayor calidad, pero para él su vida lo era todo. Entonces, ¿qué tal si nunca viajaría a otro país o vería la Torre Eifel? Era más que probable que él nunca viera una actuación de Broadway tampoco, y era muy probable que nunca subiera al Monte Everest, ¿pero todo eso? Esos eran los sueños de otras personas, no los suyos.

Aquí, en su casa, lo había hecho bien por sí mismo y, maldita sea, también estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Obtuvo su título en negocios, trabajó a tiempo completo mientras estudiaba, y se encontró capaz de comprar un viejo almacén abandonado justo en las afueras de la ciudad. Aseguró algunos préstamos y encontró algunos inversores, y en pocos años nació una cervecería familiar.

Sin embargo, no fue un logro que había logrado por su cuenta, de ninguna manera. Había sido un proyecto en el fondo de la mente de él y sus amigos mientras crecían, convirtiéndose en una especie de epicentro de la ciudad donde la gente venía a pasar el rato y divertirse. En la universidad ese sueño había brotado alas y realmente despegado. Dean, Benny y Jo hicieron que sucediera juntos, cada uno de ellos puso cada gramo de su corazón y alma para que funcionara. Dean sabía que no habría podido hacerlo sin ellos a su lado; cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, todos se sostuvieron. También había alguien más al que Dean le debía una gran parte de su éxito, todo se debía a que realmente, nunca habría podido soñar con lograr todo lo que tenía en su vida si no hubiera sido bendecido con su mejor mitad.

Está bien. Cas.

Dean era el hijo de puta más afortunado que el mundo había visto nunca porque había llegado a casarse con su novio de la preparatoria cuando salió de la universidad. Fue uno de los eventos más grandes que su ciudad había visto (o así es como sus amigos y familiares inmediatos hablaban sobre su boda). Ni a él, ni a Cas les importaba tener una gran boda, pero sus familiares y amigos habían planeado todo para ellos, todo lo que tenían que hacer era presentarse.  
Fue un día perfecto.

Pero también lo fueron los que siguieron.

El matrimonio tenía sus desafíos, eso ni siquiera era una pregunta, pero la mera devoción que Castiel y Dean sentían el uno por el otro hacía que esos desafíos parecieran más un grano de arena que un obstáculo de montaña. No había nada que Dean sintiera que no podía hacer mientras tuviera a su mejor amigo a su lado.

Castiel era un ángel, luz pura real en esta vida. Dando, cuidando, amando, protegiendo, bello, todo lo que Dean solo pudo haber soñado para sí mismo. Estaba asombrado por hombre al que amaba y amaría todos los días por el resto de su vida. Su hombre magnífico, también, lo había hecho tan bien por sí mismo. Realmente había florecido hasta que se enteró de que podía vivir permanentemente con su padre, como si hubiera tenido mucho miedo de ser presuntuoso para realmente echar raíces. Una vez que supo que sus nuevas comodidades no serían quitadas, Castiel había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para expandirse. Se unió al club de arte y tomó clases de arte en el colegio comunitario también. Comenzó a trabajar como voluntario en el comedor cada fin de semana, llenando a Dean y su familia con el deseo de hacerlo también. Cas trabajó duro y se dedicó a todas las aficiones que amaba.

También había crecido mucho en su socialización, haciendo que Dean se sintiera tan orgulloso. A pesar de lo difícil que había sido previamente para Cas hacer amigos, tenía un resplandor sobre él que atraía fácilmente a las personas. A veces, la conversación podía verse obstaculizada, ya que probablemente siempre lucharía con lo que debía decir, pero su naturaleza y sus ojos amables, encantó a todos a su alrededor. Se preocupaba por todas las personas con las que interactuaba, especialmente sus estudiantes, siempre recordando pequeños hechos y pasatiempos que la gente tenía para poder preguntarles más tarde.

Cas era un hombre increíble y Dean amaba a su esposo con una pasión tan feroz que a veces sentía que podía consumirlo. Cómo había tenido tanta suerte estaba más allá de él, pero lo atesoraba para siempre. Casarse con ese hombre había sido el mejor regalo que había conocido y llegar a casa con ese hombre todos los días... no tenía palabras. Fue bendecido.

Su casa estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, a solo un salto de distancia de la cervecería. Habían estado en su casa por casi cinco años, después de algunos años viviendo con el padre de Cas. Honestamente, no había sido tan extraño como parecía, una pareja casada que aún vive con sus padres. Era algo que Dean sabía que Castiel necesitaba. Ya que Cas había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener una familia real y debido a que Cas no se sentía cómodo con el cambio, Dean no lo pensó dos veces antes de que los recién casados se hubieran instalado con Chuck.

Sin embargo, había ayudado, ahora que lo pensaba. No tener que preocuparse por un matrimonio y un nuevo negocio al mismo tiempo que por una hipoteca, significaba que Dean podía poner todo lo que tenía en la cervecería y convertirse en el mejor marido que podía ser sin el estrés adicional de las finanzas domésticas.

Construir su negocio desde cero había sido estresante. Dean, Benny y Jo se habían enfrentado varias veces sobre lo que el lugar debería albergar y poco a poco la "cervecería" se había convertido en un punto de interés cultural local. La cerveza se combinó con la comida, que luego se combinó con los juegos al aire libre, que se combinó con la música en vivo, que se combinó con una pequeña tienda de vendedores y artistas locales. Era el lugar Hipster que habían soñado en la escuela secundaria y ahora el lugar de familia que buscaban como adultos. El éxito había sido abrumador, pero le había dado a Dean la comodidad financiera para poder comprar una casa con Cas.

Amaba su hogar. Era pintoresco, lo suficientemente grande para los dos con espacio para un poco más si su vida decidiera viajar por ese camino. Estaba tan cerca del trabajo, lo que hizo que pudieran verse en los días ocupados o cuando Dean no podía parar a almorzar los fines de semana que tenía que trabajar, o Cas podía visitarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Regresar a casa siempre era la parte favorita del día de Dean (el segundo favorito en realidad, nada comparado con despertarse junto a tu mejor amigo), le encantaba entrar a la casa que habían creado juntos. Un lugar donde otros podrían caminar y ver la historia de su vida y la de Cas a través de las obras de arte en la pared, una prueba del amor que construyeron.

No solo sus paredes se amontonaron con fotografías de eventos significativos de su vida, sino también con la obra de arte real de Castiel, siluetas de momentos en sus vidas que los hombres apreciaron. El día de su graduación, la propuesta de Dean, su primer hogar, el día de su boda, sus primeras vacaciones como pareja casada, la apertura de la cervecería... todo esto, conmemorado en los marcos en su muro. También estaban los primeros, esos eran los favoritos de Dean: el primero de él apoyado en el Impala y uno al lado del otro en su primera Navidad juntos. Piezas, instantáneas, de sus vidas que los hicieron crecer tan bellamente, juntos.

Dean se movió a través de la casa sabiendo que su esposo probablemente estaba en el interior de su patio, como solía estar al final de cada día. Se detuvo en la cocina notando la olla de chile a fuego lento en la estufa y los dos tazones vacíos y cucharas limpias esperando en el mostrador para su uso. Rápidamente, Dean sirvió algo de comida en los tazones y lo cubrió con un poco de queso antes de llevarlo por la puerta trasera donde su amante esperaba.

"Hola, guapo". Dean saludó con un beso en la sien de Cas, dándole el tazón de chile humeante y dejándose caer junto a él en el sofá de dos plazas al aire libre.  


La sonrisa de Cas lo calentó hasta la médula. "Hola cariño."

Dean se tomó el tiempo de agregar un tronco a su fogón y acurrucarse debajo de la manta antes de agarrar el tazón de comida y comer. No había necesidad de charlar, ambos hombres estaban contentos de sentarse, comer al lado del calor del fuego y ver el cielo poco a poco empezar a oscurecerse. No fue hasta que sus tazones se vaciaron y Dean tomó a su esposo en sus brazos que finalmente rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

"El cielo es tan hermoso hoy", respondió Castiel en un tono soñador, sus ojos se volvieron hacia el cielo y sonrió. Dean nunca había visto nada tan hermoso; Siempre hacía que su corazón se saltara un latido. "Me siento tan... cálido, mirándolo. Es lo mismo que siento cuando te miro. Me haces sentir todo”.

Sin palabras, Dean acercó más a su esposo y le dio un beso en la sien, respirando el aroma de su hogar. Castiel siempre había sido mejor entre los dos al expresar cómo se sentía con las palabras, sabía lo que debía decir para hacer que el corazón de Dean se llenara de amor.

"Hemos estado juntos por un tiempo ahora", dijo Castiel ahora, levantando su palma para descansar contra la mejilla de Dean. Dean se apoyó en el toque y le dio un beso en la mano a su esposo.

"Catorce años." Murmuró con una sonrisa.

"Y casados por nueve". Las palabras fueron dichas con tanto asombro que Dean no pudo evitar tomar un casto beso.

"Eso es verdad

"Es maravilloso, ¿no es así?" Los ojos de Cas brillaron con sus palabras, su sonrisa se transformó lentamente en un rayo. “Compartir nuestras vidas entre nosotros, es maravilloso. Me sorprende lo afortunada que estoy de poder hablarte de mis días, levantándome a tu lado cada mañana... haciendo el amor. Es milagroso”.

El corazón de Dean latía en su pecho. Él no sabía que podría ser así. Había esperado, incluso rezado, que su amor siempre permaneciera tan puro. ¿Pero vivirlo? Era incluso mejor de lo que había deseado. "Lo es."

"Estoy muy feliz contigo. Más feliz de lo que jamás soñé para mí.”

Solo Cas pudo ver a Dean así, tan suave y reverente, tan enamorado. "Yo siento lo mismo, bebé."

Había una mirada cariñosa en los ojos de Cas, como si Castiel también estuviera sintiendo la magia de lo que había entre ellos. Algo se movía en la hermosa mente de su esposo y Dean sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempos antes de que lo compartiera con Dean. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes, pensó que escucharía a Cas preguntar: "¿Quieres formar una familia conmigo?"

"¿Qué?"

"He estado pensando", sonrió Castiel. "Antes habías dicho que no te importaba que nunca tuviéramos hijos, pero... ¿qué pasaría si tuviéramos alguno?"

La respiración de Dean quedó atrapada en su garganta. Siempre se había imaginado a sí mismo con una familia, dos o tres niños corriendo, tal vez un perro también. A lo largo de los años, la idea no lo había abandonado del todo, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no fuera posible. Siguió lo que Castiel necesitaba, siempre lo haría. Su esposo aún carecía de confianza en sí mismo, aún se sentía incómodo cuando algo nuevo desconcertaba sus rutinas. Le tomó tiempo sentirse cómodo con las nuevas experiencias y Dean aceptó eso, lo amaba por eso. Es por eso que los niños se convirtieron más en un "tal vez" que en un "definitivamente".

"¿Cas? ¿De dónde viene esto?"

A pesar de las preocupaciones iniciales de Dean de que alguien (aparte de sus amigos íntimos y familiares) hubiera molestado a Cas sobre cuando estaban teniendo hijos, la mirada en los ojos de Cas le hizo saber a Dean que esto era algo en lo que Castiel realmente había estado pensando. Le consolaba escuchar la explicación de Cas todavía.

“Ambos amamos a los niños, pero veo la forma en que estás con ellos, no sé cómo explicarlo. Cada vez que Benny y Jo llevan a los niños a tu alrededor, gravitas hacia ellos. Me encanta verte con ellos, las sonrisas que recibes y lo duro que te ríes. Creo que harías un padre tan increíble. Me hizo preguntarme si es algo que deberíamos traer a nuestras vidas”.

"Eres genial con ellos también, ¿sabes? No solo con Ellie y Ben, sino con todos tus alumnos también”.

El cumplido le dio a Cas una sonrisa gomosa. "¿Desearías que tuviéramos hijos?"

"¿No lo sé? Lo he pensado. ”Respondió Dean honestamente. "Sé que dijimos desde el principio que no necesitábamos niños y que teníamos más en qué concentrarnos. Pero... nunca estuvo realmente fuera de la imagen para nosotros, ¿sabes? Algún día dijimos, si se sentía bien".

"¿Te parece bien ahora?"

Dean miró a Cas y se preguntó si el tiempo se sentía bien para tener hijos. Eran los más felices que pensaba que podrían ser. Sus trabajos eran estables. Su casa estaba casi pagada. Tenían una gran cantidad de familiares y amigos para ayudar con el cuidado de los niños si alguna vez lo necesitaban y, lo que es más importante, tenían todo el amor que podían brindar a cualquier niño que entrara a su hogar. Dean supo su respuesta pero tuvo que verificar...

"¿Te parece bien?"

“Me encanta compartir esta vida contigo. Creo que me encantaría compartirla con algunos de nuestros hijos también”.

"¿Quieres decir eso?" Dean se alegró cuando su mirada de asombro pareció impedir que la mirada de Castiel se volviera insegura.

"¿Es... es eso lo que quieres también?", Preguntó Cas con gran expectación. Dean no pudo contenerlo más, se adelantó para capturar a Cas en un beso, retirándose solo cuando se quedaron sin aire. Mantuvo sus frentes presionadas, mientras respiraban juntos.

"Sí bebé. Amaría eso. Me encantaría formar una familia contigo”.

Fue instantáneamente aplastado en un abrazo. "Te amo", Cas susurró en el cuello de la chaqueta de Dean.

"Te quiero más que a nada. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré ", prometió Dean, tal como lo hizo todos los días. Al igual que siempre lo haría.

Sabía que algún día habría una obra de arte en su muro que capturaría este momento por toda la eternidad. Sabía que la miraría también, al igual que cada una de los otras que se alineaban en sus paredes, y pensaría lo mismo: Tenía todo lo que alguna vez necesitaría, aquí mismo. Siempre.


End file.
